Second Chance
by Chayanne
Summary: Do you believe in second chances? KakaSaku
1. Near Deaths Door

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.

Warning: Graphic violence and language. Not suitable for all audiences.

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Near Deaths Door**

_Do you believe in second lives? _Sakura wondered _are there really second lives, a second chance_? Her mind reeled this question over and over as she lay in her former sensei's arms. He seemed to be cradling her for some reason that she didn't understand. She could hear Naruto; an always energetic blond boy that she's grown to know as a friend. He was shouting at the top of his lungs. Panic filled his voice.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

_What happened to me..? _ She thought. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She seemed to be drowning. Panic filled her jade eyes. She tried to move but Kakashi held her still.

"Don't move, Sakura. I'm trying to stop the blood flow."

_Blood flow?! What happened to me?_ She felt her body was in agony, sharp needles of pain filled all of her being. She tried to speak again, whispering "Kakashi-sen..." she choked on something liquid, but metallic in taste. As warmth left her body it was replaced with a foreboding numbness. She felt the urge to throw up, but couldn't.

"Shh... don't talk, its ok" Remorse filled Kakashi's eyes, it wasn't ok. She knew from his look that she wasn't alright. The blond boy was still panicking "Naruto Calm down." Kakashi whispered.

"I CAN'T! Sakura... Sakura... please don't die... Sakura-chan..." His voice hiccupped; she could vaguely see tears streaming down his pale face.

_Die..._she thought; _am I going to die...?_

"Kakashi-sen..." She stammered again "I ... I " she had to tell him, her feelings overwhelming her. She couldn't go like this not with out telling him. He looked down at her, sadness filled his eyes. She watched his blood red eye looking down at her. She could feel herself smile a true and genuine smile. He leaned down pulling her closer.

"Yes Sakura?" He knew these could be her last words, her skin was pale her body was cold to the touch. He knew there was no saving her, as much as he wanted to try. Naruto was bawling. As he crumpled to the ground, his anguished sobs filled the air. She could hear him cursing to himself about not being able to stop them, his voice strained... It was unlike him to be crying like this. Her jade eyes transfixed on a face she had known most of her life... _I can't let it end like this_. She strained to speak again, her voice barely audible. Kakashi listened to her.

"Do... do you believe in second chances? ... "She felt herself gasping out.

"I don't know Sakura" He whispered back.

Forcing herself to speak again "I believe... in it" she coughed; she could hear Naruto in the background gasping for air from crying so hard. She pressed on "Kakashi... "She continued with out really thinking about what she said "I... I want to see you again, if there really is a next life. I... want to be with you and him again..." She smiled "I hope I can... I really wish so... I love you Kakashi..." her voice trailed off... Her eyes closed. There was a rattling sound as her last breath escaped her trembling lips, and she went limp in his arms. Faintly she could hear Naruto screaming... She heard something else in these final moments.

"I love you, too, Sakura. I hope there is a next life. I'm so sorry..." His voice not as calm as she remembered it... The smile never left her face. Blood running from the corner of her lips. Her pink hair cascaded over his arm fanning out, like a halo. Everything went to a tingly and a dizzying black from there… The Cold calming silence of nothing claimed her at last.

* * *

_TBC Chapter One: Bittersweet Kiss _


	2. Bittersweet Kiss

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters_

_Warning: Graphic violence and language, not suitable for all Audiences._

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Bittersweet Kiss**

Sakura shot up with a start, her heart pounding. She looked around to discover a familiar room. Her bedroom. It was gently filling with mid-morning light through the sheer lace curtains of her windows. Clambering out of bed she raced to the bathroom, which was just on the other side of the room from her bed. She wrenched open the door and promptly vomited into the sink. Turning on the water, she rinsed out her mouth, also wiping her face with cold water; she looked at herself in the mirror. Her pink hair was sticking to her face and wild all over the place, her green eyes slightly glazed and scared. "What a nightmare..." she whispered.

_It was so real feeling_._ My god that man_._ He was so… so beautiful_. She picked up her brush to comb the wildness out of her hair. _I've never had that kind of dream before... It was so vivid_. She idly turned away from her bathroom mirror and turned on her shower. Steam poured out into her bedroom; she really didn't care whether or not the door was shut. After all it went into her room and that door was locked. Pulling off her nightgown that was soaked in her sweat, she shivered. She couldn't get his eyes out of her mind, one grey one blood red... "How... odd," she started whispering to herself. "I've never seen something like that; in fact I've never dreamed something like that before. What was I doing? Why did I say I _loved_ him..?" Her mind raced while she shampooed her hair. Rinsing her hair out, she finished the rest of her shower with no delay._Punctuality is the key to success,_ she reminded herself. Nodding, she turned off the shower. Wrapping her slim body in a towel. She sighed, off to school then I guess. Wandering out of her bathroom, she gently dried herself off while she walked across the hard-wood floor to her walk-in closet where she kept her uniform.

Taking out her uniform she quickly dressed. _Today! Today is the day; I'm going to confess that I like __Sasuke-kun_ She chortled to herself. Looking in her full length mirror she smiled, she was perfect in every way. Long straight pink hair, Jade eyes, pink pouty lips, long legs... How could she go wrong? At this point the sun was coming up over the tree line, lighting up her room with a lazy feeling. She sighed. "No time to be lazy," she said out loud. "Breakfast then school." she said confidently.

Striding to her bedroom door she unlocked it. Opening it her eyes met the same thing they did every day, Hardwood floors covered by expensive rugs, walls covered with expensive paintings, expensive tables with even more expensive vases with silk flowers gently placed in them. She sighed whispering, "I wish I had a simple life." Rolling her eyes as she walked down the hall, she caught a glimpse of herself in a reflection of one of the paintings on the wall. She smiled. Turning right she came down the stairs and was greeted by three maids that spoke in unison, "Good morning Sakura-Hime." It was honest enough, she thought. She smiled and said back, "Good morning ladies." Casually striding further right as she came to the bottom of the stairs, she walked over a large door. It swung outwards as two maids, grasping ornate handles, let her in.

"Here you are Sakura-Hime, breakfast will be served soon. Your father is already inside." Sakura smiled with a fake presence. _Sure he is... He's always up at this time_,_yet... why does he never have time for me? _As she came into the room, she looked across the giant table in the dinning room, her eyes spying her father she smiled her fake smile to him.

"Good morning Papa." He grunted in return as he drank his coffee. He was reading the stock market paper like always; he didn't even manage to look up at her. She sighed whispering... "Typical... Really," Sitting down at the table three chairs removed from where her father sat at the end of the table. She waited for the food to come. One of the maids brought her the latest fashion magazine, _wonderful_. Paging though it; she stopped at an article that caught her eye. '_Miracle__ Special unit Medic strikes again saving the life of top model Tsunade-sama. Hatake Kakashi world known for his medical skills in an emergency situation. Tsunade...' _her eyes drifted off the article to the picture, she gasped in shock. The man she was looking at seemed to stare back at her, light silver hair young looking features. Powerful jaw line, soft looking lips... What really caught her attention were his eyes. One Dark Grey the other a vivid blue. His smile in the photograph was a quirky smirk. _How Arrogant_..._But damn, he's hot_._Special medic... Huh... what exactly is that_? Looking up she asked her father. "Papa"

"Hm?" He gazed up at her not really paying total attention to what she was saying.

"What's a Special Medic?" He then looked at her with a little bit of a surprise.

"Well..." He started off. "Special medics are doctors that work with police in a different unit that specializes in going in and extracting kidnapped people or hostages." Sakura looked at him in shock... He knew what it was.

"How do you know that papa?"

"Well… Angel Tower employees those medics to those units." Her eyes widened, Angel Tower was her fathers company. It was a hospital and secondary schooling for advanced doctrines. She didn't know a lot about it, she just knew that it was world renowned as the best hospital. Every doctor wanted to work under her father. She didn't think that he actually had 'special medic' training there.

"Papa?" she leaned over, holding her magazine so he could see it "Do you know this man?" He looked down.

"Ah yes... Hatake Kakashi. Tensai acquired his medical masters, PHD at 16." Pausing a moment to take a sip from his coffee. "Age 21 he founded and headed the collaboration on special units, to work with Police to save people that might have been injured on extraction. Last year he joined Angel Tower, and currently is working for..." He coughed lightly. " Well, let's say he's undercover at the moment." He looked at his daughter. "Don't you worry about it too much, you'll probably never ever meet this man" He laughed in a _'God I hope you never have to see him in action_' sort of way.

Sakura leaned back, somewhat taken aback that her father told her so much about him. He never tells her... _Anything_._ Tensai_..._He must be really __arrogant__ then_. She wrinkled her nose. She giggled lightly when her plate arrived, strawberries and cream... Bliss.

When she was finished, she got up from the table; the maids swept away the plate and glass. She still held onto the article, wistfully she kept looking at the photo. Her attention snapped to a woman coming down the stairs. "Good morning mama." Sakura chimed.

"Morning, darling" Her attention drawn to the item in her hands, "I told you once... Sakura... I'll tell you again, Fluffy books like that do not..."

"Leave the dinning room, yes sorry. This article caught my eye, and I got distracted. Sorry mama" She smiled.

"Well as long as you know that, Missy," She called the maid "Take that away," Missy was one of the maids directly under her mother, she quietly walked up to Sakura and took the fashion magazine from her hands. Sakura sighed. Missy looked up and winked. Wondering what she was up to. Missy went over and collected Sakura's School belongings. Sakura noticed, glancing over to her mother who apparently did not notice... Missy had slipped the book into her bag. Smiling Missy handed Sakura her book bag.

"Hime, have a nice day at school." She bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Missy, I'm off then... Bye-bye mama." She smiled; her mother smiled back brushing past missy.

"Dinner tonight with an important client, don't be late." Her mother eyed her carefully.

"I won't. I don't have any club activities today."

"Good, have a nice day darling." So saying, her mother strutted off to the dinning room followed by Missy. Sakura shrugged and went to the front door. An ancient family butler, dressed in an archaic tux and a ghastly polka dotted bow-tie ushered her though the front door. Making a grand but stiff bow, he said,

"Hime, safe travels to school. The car is waiting outside."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Shinzo."

He smiled back as she gracefully left the home.

* * *

The clatter of a beer bottle on a crappy office desk at 8am is a distinctive sound; it rattles and clanks against the hard wood. Echoing slightly, in this small quiet room with four desks and four chairs to accompany them, the back wall was lined with four lockers and a back area with clothing hooks was barely visible. This area was meant for changing. Heavily sighing, slipping his fingers though his chestnut colored hair; coming to rest his hand on his shoulder and sleepily leaning head on his arm. He looked up to see a man gingerly walking into the room. He was somewhat older then his other three partners, brown eyes, bridged nose that seemed to have been broken a couple of times. His cheeks were full of life; his beard had been neatly trimmed and sculpted to his features. His eyes had drifted down at him and the bottle on the table. "Genma you look like shit..." 

"Shut it."

"Girls turned you down again, eh?" The older man walked away towards the lockers, taking out a cigarette putting it to his lips, Genma noticed his nice large smirk.

"No... I think I'm in luuuuve." He rolled the word love over his tongue.

"Yeah right, last time you said that was a week ago. So what's she this time, blond with big boobs?" He snickered making wide sweeping gestures over his chest.

"Hm… nope, Black hair green eyes... She was to die for, actually. Asuma how's Kurenai?"

"Good." He replied back, a little _too_ quickly.

"Ehh... That so. Married life _really_ ok with you?" He looked up at the door, slightly distracted from the conversation he was just holding. "Yo... you are in early today. How about you and me go in the back room? Eh, eh…?"

"Good morning to you too Genma." replied a tall thin, rather young looking doctor. He had sauntered in with a white lab coat slung over his shoulder; it seemed he was more than ready to bitch out his comrades, from the smirk on his face. "Genma... What did I tell you about drinking so damn early in the morning?"

"I'll get drunk faster?" He retorted smiling.

"No you'll die young of liver failure."

"Kill joy." Genma dumped the bottle in the trash and went to a mini fridge that was tucked under his desk to get some water. Asuma snickered.

"You too Asuma, smoking... Geez, Christ."

"Hey, hey... I've cut back and this one isn't even lit, Doc." Asuma waving it around in his hand showing him it wasn't lit.

"Alright fine, but I will ask you to stop all together if you wife is going to have a baby."

"Yes sir, you know Kakashi you are a hard ass sometimes." Kakashi's smirk drew up wider, as he put his bag and coat down on the desk across from Genma.

"Yeah, but you'll thank me later. So what's on the agenda today?"

Genma propped himself up on his open hand "Eh... Still waiting for Tenzou to get here, Swear to god is this the first time you've been...early to work Kakashi?" He laughed.

"I think so, for whatever reason I woke up to a strange dream."

"Oh...? So what was this one like? Bombshell with legs that go all the way up?"

"Only you dream like that Genma," Kakashi sighed, remembering the horrific dream. The poor girl dangling in his arms, green eyes lifeless whispering his name. He shivered.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"The dream, what was it about?"

"Oh... uh. Something about apples and oranges. You know I _hate_ seeds." Genma's eye twitched, Asuma just shook his head.

"You're a horrible liar you know that right?" The three men looked up to the still open door, a young looking fellow with slanted black eyes cruised his way into the room.

"Your late, fucker."

"Sorry, heavy traffic."

"God damn, when did you take up lying like Kakashi?"

"Hm...," His eyes drifted, "Why do I smell beer this early?" Genma gave a sheepish grin, "God damn, Genma."

"What? Won't happen again, Tenzy."

"Tenzou. A little respect, thanks."

"Sorry," Genma pouted, grabbing his bandanna. Kakashi grinned and looked over at Tenzou.

"What's the objective today chief?" Tenzou looked at him and sighed.

"Sadly this one won't be so easy, young girl middle school age." Speaking in a rather hushed tone, he casually pulled out a profile from his backpack. He dropped it unceremoniously down on to the table with a dull thud. "Word just in, kidnapping, poor kids father won't even pay the ransom."

"What?" Kakashi said in disbelief "You're shitting me... Right?"

"No I wish I was," Tenzou slinked past Kakashi and sat down in the chair across from Genma, opening the file he continued, "Turns out its Haruno's daughter," Kakashi's eyes widened, Tenzou nodded "Yeah, your bosses kid. He's hired us instead of paying up. Swear to god he must not care about her."

"Shit... She's so young." Genma's voice was strained.

"Yeah, she's only 15 years old." Tenzou prattled off the description of her and finished off, "God I hope she's still alive." Shaking his head he looked up at his crew.

"Well... where was she taken from?" Asuma gingerly asked.

"Two blocks from her school, this morning after she was dropped off by her driver. Apparently she doesn't like people knowing that she rides in an expensive car to school. This time it cost her." He sighed heavily closing the file, "We're getting paid double fee for this one boy's. Let's make it good."

"So where is she?" Kakashi asked abruptly, Tenzou looked up.

"Ah right, right. Details." He opened the profile again. "GPLD pinned her at being here," He pointed on the map "No guarantees she's even there still, here's hoping they haven't found or removed the tracking device, right?"

"Right" Kakashi coughed. Looking down at the photograph, he was a little taken aback by what he saw. Long pink hair, Crisp jade eyes, and white creamy skin... just like the girl from his dream. _Oh_..._shit_. His mouth gaped a little.

"Kakashi, you ok?" shaking his head he looked up.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good Tenzou."

"Alright boys gear up; we take off in 15 minutes." Standing up he shimmied passed Asuma, who was also taken aback at how young she was.

* * *

Musty smelling... Damp... _Where am I? _Sakura's eyes drifted and swayed. Then as suddenly as she woke, she remembered what happened. She was getting out of the car. Walking down the street going to school, she was going to stop at the convenience store to get some lip gloss when she was grabbed from behind. She vaguely remembered being shoved in the back of a car. 

She shifted. Straining, she came to realize that she was bound with her arms above her head between the post and the frame of a rusty old bed. Panic struck her, she tried to scream but to her horror there was something blocking her ability to scream.

"Ah, awake princess?" She glanced up to see a man with a mask and ugly sun glasses looking down at her. "Its ok sweet thing, your old man pays up and you are as good as free." He laughed lightly. Tears swelled up in her eyes as he walked away.

_Why me_...? she sobbed.

* * *

"Alright boys, this is it." Tenzou pointed at a building, 1332... Kakashi grimaced at the number before him. He partly remembered that it was a double meaning for hell's gate. Getting out and walking around to the front of their unmarked black SUV the four of them looked up at their objective. The vehicle was big enough that if they had to transport an injured person they could do so conveniently with out adding further damage. "Kakashi get your bag, we'll probably need your medical assistance today." Kakashi nodded and went to the back and opened the door, grabbing a black unmarked bag. He opened it, quickly inventorying what he had... _I hope I don't need this_. He barely heard as Tenzou droned on, directing and giving orders for the extraction. "Remember... Only kill if necessary, we are here to protect and serve. Arresting these Bastards may be our job, but, if any of them resist or attempt to injure the hostage, fire your warning shots into their heads. Understand me?" 

Genma and Asuma replied, "Yes, Tenzou, sir." Tenzou glanced at Kakashi who simply nodded in agreement.

"Kakashi, you have a firearm today?"

"Uh... yeah." He whispered rummaging though his medic bag.

"Really... usually you don't carry one, let's see." Tenzou point blank looking at him giving him that patented scary look, Kakashi winced pulling it out of his bag. "Good. Holster it, though. Not exactly safe in a bag, now, is it?"

"Yes sir, sorry just... Uh... distracted."

"Knock that shit off; this is no place for distraction." He nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was really wrong. "Alright once more... Kill under resistance only. Remember what we planned. We're going in to get the girl, and arrest any and all inside." in agreement they replied.

"Understood."

"Move out."

Each of them slipped on a different type mask each suited to them. It was an odd looking mask really. If one was to look at it they would think that these guys were off to a fire festival at the temple on the hill. Most were plain, some were painted. Kakashi didn't really like wearing it, so he would wear a smaller mask underneath so that when administering medical attention he could get a good clear look at the person, instead of being impersonal and cold. Tenzou frowned on this practice, but he understood. It's hard to extract or make the person feel safe when one can't see the face of the person trying to save them. Kakashi slipped his over his face, fox-like with a cut just over the left eye. He liked this particular mask for whatever reason. For whatever reason he felt calm wearing… this one. And for some reason Kakashi couldn't shake the feeling that his dream was more then just a dream.

Gliding behind the others Kakashi kept to the shadows slipping in and out, after all he was a doctor not a cop. Sure he had special training on how to shoot these particular firearms but, damn it was hard every time he had to. He wanted to save lives not destroy them, Tenzou always gave him hell for aiming low to cripple not kill. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Tenzou raised his hand to stop, they halted and waited. He pointed to his ear... _what was that sound?_ Kakashi had to restrain himself from running in first... he knew what that sound was, gagged screaming. He realized someone else was stopping him; Genma had his hand on his arm. He looked up Genma's masked face shook his head as to say 'don't even think about it'. Tenzou waved his hand directing Asuma to go to the left as he was going to the right, pointing at Genma to stay right where he was. Kakashi realized he hadn't been paying attention to the layout of the building; it was a three door entry room. Not common in newer buildings but older ones warehouses like this had three point entry offices.

Moving silently the two men quickly and quietly slinked off to their destinations; Genma had out his rather large and rather dangerous looking firearm aimed it at the door in front of them. Kakashi's ears perked up when he heard someone yelling, seemed to be a male, judging by the voice late thirties also he was speaking as if he was on the phone. He strained to hear "What the fuck do you mean, you're not paying up? Don't cares about princess do Ya old man; fine... say good-bye to princess." His eyes darted at the door when he heard a girl screaming at the top of her lungs, blood curdling and anguish filled the air. Kakashi's inner ear rung in pain, as Tenzou began shouting orders into his headset.

"GO, GO." Genma smashed though the door gun pointed at a tall limber looking man standing over a small girl, Asuma and Tenzou had done the same on the other sides. Three guns, pointed at him, this guy knew who they were and made it obvious that he knew.

"Well fuck me, Special unit Cops... to bad little princess is good as dead..." He laughed. Kakashi could feel his blood rushed though his veins, his heart pounding in his ears. There she was bloody and broken, her school uniform shredded. Once over told him she was far worse off than he could imagine. Her arms were drenched in blood; there were dark streaks down her forearms that suggested to him that he'd been slicing into her skin to get a reaction out of her for the phone performance. He could see from where he was at that blood seeped from these wounds, they were much deeper then they looked from the darkness of the gashes. Her shirt once seemed like it was white was now a deep crimson in color, it had been soaking up everything that trailed down her arms from how her arms were tugged above her head. Gliding his eyes over her small frame, he took notice of a handle of a rather large hunting knife that had been embedded in her chest cavity. He flinched.

"God damn son of a bitch." Genma shouted. The man laughed and made a break for Genma, Kakashi reached between his back pack and vest for the leather strap on his holster grasping the snap to release the firearm... _I can't let it go like this... I can't let her die like this_. Before he could get even pull it from the concealed place, Tenzou tackled the gangly man from behind. Bringing him to his knees he struggled to cuff him. He didn't hear much of anything, before he knew it Genma was shaking him "Go, quickly check her... Now!" without thinking he rushed over to where she was.

Looking down she was gasping for air and crying. Her big green eyes swimming around looking at him, she gasped at the masked man before her... Whimpering she looked as if she knew the end was coming. Reaching into his back pocket pouch, he took out his utility knife to cut her free. With gentle care he pulled her slowly to a laying position, in any other situation it might have been contrived as a intimate thing, but in this situation he was truly worried for her not wanting her to be in any more pain then she was already in. Whispering to her "Its ok... Lay still, I'm going to look at the wounds." Her body quaked in pain; she made herself nod in agreement.

"How's it looking Doc?"

"I don't know yet."

"30 seconds hurry up. The other cops will be here soon, we need results_ now_." Tenzou is an all business man, he doesn't want things to go wrong and clearly he didn't want the other cops to take credit for what they rightfully did. It cuts into the pay.

"Alright, alright give me a break." Carefully he ripped open her shirt with the blade of the utility knife. Unbuckling the strap on his bag he swiftly dropped it down beside him he opened it, taking out medical gloves. Pulling off his black leather gloves, dropping them into the bag after which he gently pushed his Fox mask to the top of his head. Putting on the latex gloves and gently started to inspect her chest where the knife was. She seethed "Shh... I know it hurts; I'm going to pull this out. Try not to struggle it will only make it worse." Her eyes gapped at him, tears swelled in her eyes. Placing his left hand on her chest holding her down, grabbing a hold of the handle he slowly pulled the blade from her. She shrieked in pain. Asuma flinched, Genma's face contorted under the mask. Her legs kicked out trying to get away, it instead just shook the bed violently, "Fuck I need help, someone hold her legs." Asuma sprinted over and held down her legs. She struggled even more at the sight of the second masked man. "Its ok he's a friend relax, it's almost out." Pulling a little more gingerly the blade came out; without much thought he tossed it over his shoulder, _out of sight out of mind_. Fresh liquid came from the wound, quickly grabbing some gauze from the pack; he pushed it onto the wound.

"Hey, I'm not one to say anything... but I think she's been... uh."

"What spit it out," Kakashi snapped.

"Uh..." Asuma couldn't bring himself to say it. Kakashi looked where he was looking which was around her pelvis. Small streaks of blood trailed her thighs, his heart felt torn from the sight, _this isn't fair… she didn't deserve that._

"Shit." Tenzou and Genma looked up.

"What?" Tenzou asked. Genma went over to check he also saw what Asuma saw, he winced. Asuma looked up at Genma.

"Don't, don't you do what I think you're going to do." Genma walked away; there was a distinctive click of a safety being undone, as he swung it off his shoulder. He was casually walked up to the cuffed man and put his large firearm to the man's head. Tenzou looked at him.

"No resistance, don't do it."

"Fuck this guy; he hurt her in more then one way."

"Mm, yes that's right, cute..." He coughed "Little cherry." He snickered, seeing the rage in Genma's eyes. Tenzou closed his eyes and sighed. And as quickly as Tenzou cuffed him he pushed his face into the dirty ground. The man jerked. That was all the excuse Genma needed, pulling the trigger, there was a small amount back splash mostly hitting Tenzou's masked face. Sakura screamed as a delayed reaction.

"God damn," Tenzou said, whipping off his mask with the back of his gloved hand. "That was rather messy resistance... now wasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it was." Genma said quietly.

"One dead bad guy, Doc you need to hurry hell up _now_, 1 min 25 seconds." Kakashi flinched at Tenzou's words; he also felt some sense of justification to what Genma did. He realized that he did need to speed things up; quietly he began to work faster. To his dismay, He needed to bandage and stop the bleeding in several locations it was far worse then he actually thought. Some of the gashes on her arms were so terribly deep, that even after stitches people would accuse the young girl of trying to kill herself. He sighed he made his assessment of the situation to Tenzou.

"Damn it, these cuts are deep. We need to get her to the hospital and fast." He could hear Tenzou counting in the background "Chief that isn't helping at all"

"Well...," he sauntered over, "I suppose it is worse then it looks. Let's get rolling then, emergency evacuation situation. Is she good enough to move?"

"If..." He paused, looking at her face. She had already gone into shock, her breathing was erratically changing "If we hurry and gently move her she has a good chance."

"Great! Let's go, I hear the sirens. I don't plan on sharing the paycheck with those Bastards; they didn't do anything to earn it." Tenzou looked around, made a gesture to Genma and Asuma to cover the body and leave their card. Kakashi looked down at her, putting away all his tools and putting his bag on his back he scooped the small girl into his arms. He whispered only really audible to Sakura.

"We're getting you out of here, try to relax." He could see a faint smile on her face. She seemed to be whispering something back, carefully he lifted her higher. "What?" he whispered back.

"Are there such a thing as second chances?" she gasped out. Her eyes swimming to his face that was half covered with a mask. His eyes were odd; she couldn't describe them if she wanted to. The pain in her chest was too much to bear. He quietly replied to her question,

"Yes, I'll make sure of this." Kakashi moved quickly behind Tenzou and Genma, Asuma ran the rear watching their back... just in case. Getting down to the SUV, they quickly lowered the back seat so she should lay down flat. Kakashi took his place next to her to keep working while they moved. Asuma took the back as well to assist if needed. Tenzou jumped behind the driver's seat, Genma shifted into the seat next to him removing his mask, he sighed.

"Only took us 3mins, 20 seconds' boys. Not bad for a days work." Tenzou chortled removing his mask in order to drive with out getting stopped... "Let's get the hell to the hospital." He flicked on a switch that started the lights for emergency reasons only. "Move it... _Fuck_." Cop cars came in as quickly as he struck the lights. One man came running up to them from the cop car brigade, Tenzou rolled down the window.

"What is the situation assessment, sir?" The man politely asked, somewhat afraid of coming up to the car. Clearly he had drawn the short straw when they came up the drive. Tenzou rolled his eyes.

"One dead bad guy upstairs, our calling card is up there. We are taking the girl to the hospital now... So move your god damn cars before I wreck them." The guy's eyes were like orbs about to cry; apparently Tenzou gave him the scary face look. Quickly turning he began waving his hands to clear the way. Tenzou took this time to gun it. This road was bumpy.

"Damn it Ten, I can't work like this."

"Yeah sorry stupid road is in a shitty condition, I'll report this later. Also, for inconveniencing you in such a manner, you have my sincere and abject apologies to you, my lord." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, Kakashi ignored it. Opening his bag again, he pulled out another pair of gloves. Ripping off the first ones he had on and tossing them to the side. Along with some sterilization liquid, he ran it over his hands before pulling out some linen from the box beside him. Handing it to Asuma he nodded Kakashi gently lifted her up while Asuma put the linen under her.

"God knows Ten doesn't want to pay for the cleaning bill of his car." Genma commented.

"It is cleaner this way." Kakashi said in a matter of fact way.

"I know Doc, teasing that's all."

From what Sakura could tell, they didn't call each other their real names. She somewhat understood why. Sharp pains filled her; she could feel herself screaming what he was doing to her. Asuma grabbed her while Kakashi worked. She could hear him whispering what needed to be done. "I can't stitch here, to bumpy." Asuma nodded "Best I can do is butterfly until we get there." He looked down at her, "It is going to hurt, please bear with it. I will give you a local to ease the pain. It probably won't kick in until we get there, but at least it is there nonetheless." Her skin felt cold, she couldn't move her limbs. She gasped for air; she could sense panic in his eyes... his beautiful... eyes. Hers slid closed "Shit, No, no please."

"What?" Tenzou asked. No response from either party in the back. "God damn it answer me, what?" He glanced in the mirror; Kakashi was bent over her his secondary face mask pulled down below his chin. "Hm... CPR?" he whispered. He kept driving, a little more quickly then he probably should at this point.

* * *

_The smell of flowers lingered in her nose, _pink lilies_? She couldn't see or speak no matter how much she tried. Nothing around her seemed normal, nothing around her felt the same. _What's going on_? She could hear the frantic clanking and clamoring of something metallic in sound and the sound of urgency in everyone's voice around her clouded head. _Tired, so tired… I'm sure they know what they are doing. Such a sweet smell_… Her mind drifted off once again_.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered... _lilies... what a pleasant smell_... she thought. _Am I dead? _Looking up to see a white ceiling, apparently she was not dead. She heard some rustling; she looked over to see a doctor sweeping into the room. "Well... Hime, I have good news," He smiled at her "You are in the clear; the medic that brought you here apparently is a god when it comes to emergencies." She blinked. "216 stitches, micro stitches at that. You are lucky to be alive. The wound in your chest was very deep; luckily after you were brought in we fixed that right up. No gym classes for you, No high blood pressure activities until told other wise." She could feel herself nod. "Some of the injuries will scar, I'm sorry about that." Tears swelled in her eyes. Before the doctor could continue there was a knock on the door. "Yes what is it?" 

A small shy looking girl came in the room her hair was short and black, her eyes were a very light baby blue and she was holding something…_what_? "F-flowers for S-Sakura-Hime," She stammered reading off a card "Get well, wishes from Chronos." she continued "Personal... Get well wishes from Hatake Kakashi." She stopped, Sakura's eyes had widened from the mention of _that_ name, the then girl blushed "W-what?" The doctor went up to her, and took the flowers and card, motioning for her to leave. Turning tail she ran from the room.

"Personal calling card pink lilies, lucky you Hime." The doctor chortled "Not many get these from... _Him_" He paced the flowers into the empty vase next to her bed.

"Him?" she whispered

"Yes Hatake Kakashi, he rarely gives out flowers. You must be a special case." He smiled. She could feel herself blushing. He continued "I've already gone over this with your father and mother. You should have been dead, in fact Chief of Chronos declared you to be dead on arrival. Apparently their medic," pausing a moment before continuing, "Hatake Kakashi preformed CPR until they arrived at the hospital, refusing to let you go. As they rolled up to the emergency bay you gasped for air, we rushed you in and hooked you to oxygen."

She felt herself wheezing, he patted her on the head. "Get some sleep; we're going to re-bandage and clean the wounds on your arms in the morning." She blinked. He took that as a yes, "Also no sitting up, lay flat until told that you can sit up." He took sweeping strides out of the room, his white lab coat dusting behind him. Sakura looked at the table beside her, the card sitting in arms length. Reaching out grasping for the card, _almost._.. she pushed a little further grasping the edge of the card. Sliding it towards her, she picked it up. Looking at the card it had been inked in black and gold. The names on the card had been etched in gold and as far as she could tell was hand written. She read the card out loud to herself:

_Get Well Hime, _

_Chronos_

_Second chances; take them in strides; do not waste what was given to you. Get well soon,_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Second chances_..._ I won't waste it_, she thought back to the picture in her bag... _that was him, unromantic... but his lips where on mine. Does that count as a first kiss?_ She blushed. _Oh my god_... she giggled half heartily trying not to cause herself more pain. 

* * *

_TBC Chapter 2: Fate_

* * *

_(Sorry I didn't add this before, completely slipped my mind.) _

_Translators notes:  
Tensai: Genius  
Hime: Princess  
GPLD: Global Personal Location Device_

_(I went back and changed a couple of spelling and punctuation errors. The perfectionist in me commands me to do so.)_

* * *


	3. Fate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters._

_General: Mild Language and Sexual innuendos. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Fate**

Sakura sat on her bed, looking down at her arms. Long white scars lined her lower arms, she sighed. _Well there goes any chance of wearing a swimsuit this summer_. She pouted getting up from her bed. Ah well, this spring I'll be starting High school. She had been absent from school the rest of the year (which had been about six months); she couldn't bring herself to go. The teachers sent her homework and tests, which she passed all of them. _Brains_... She sighed, _what good are they with out social interaction? _Her lips pouted to a small frown; _Hopefully I'll be able to make some company connections in high school_. Much like her father she calculated possible outcomes of relationships with others in a business fashion. Like her mother she worried about how she looked and was now quite shy about her newly found scars. _At least... At least the school uniform has a sweater that I can wear_. Pouting again._ Damn it_.

She dressed herself, in a pink dress that covered her arms to the wrists; it was knee length and a soft fabric. The front was white cotton, which cut across the top of her breasts three inches from the collarbone; this fabric met the pink material just under the bosom also cutting off at the shoulders, three small buttons for decoration placed in the middle of this light fabric, the design was clearly suppose to make you look_, there_. The hem of the skirt portion of the dress had a small lace trim on it to match the top. After she finished getting dressed she left her room, walking down the hallway and stairs she went into the dining room. Her father and mother were already there, eating and reading. Nether of them looked up at her. Sadly she would have thought that her near death experience would change them... she was wrong. _Nothing_ changed, although her mother seemed more lenient towards her these days.

Quickly she was ushered food; today it was waffles and strawberries. She smiled Chin-san was trying to make her happy. She'd have to thank him later. Missy brought her the new weekly issue of 'New Image' she hoped that somewhere she'd see another article about... him. She never did, in fact it seemed like he vanished off the face of the earth. She had asked her father about him, he brushed it off. Now she wondered... _where did he go_? She just couldn't forget his eyes... strangely enough; she really did wish she could see him again. Although it was mostly to thank him for saving her life. She still had that card from the flowers he sent, What exactly is _Chronos_ though? It was probably like a code name for the team that saved her or something along those lines. '_Second chances... do not waste what is given you_.' She'd probably live by those words for the rest of her life.

Flipping though the pages she saw an article about Tsunade, she smiled the woman is beautiful, Golden eyes blond hair... and her breasts... _god_ Sakura groaned to herself inwardly,_ I'd kill to have something like that.. their HUGE_! Reading the article she noted that Tsunade was making a modeling company which was taking the world by storm. _Lucky her, ah well... unlike her I have to go to med school_. Deep down she wished she could just... 'give up' inheriting Angel's Tower, she'd really like to be a model or actress or even a singer! Maybe someday, if fate was on her side she could do just that. _No... no it can't go like that... not with these scars, damn it_. Pouting again she got up with the article in hand walking to the door. Her mother didn't stop her, with stupid petty things anymore. Maybe she wanted her daughter to have some kind of life. _Yeah right_.

* * *

Sitting at his desk Kakashi flipped though a medical book waiting for Asuma to show up. He's never early; then again he'd never brought someone back from the dead. She really was dead; his will alone brought her back. He did feel responsible for her life, after that he took up second medic to Chronos which pissed Tenzou off. He wanted to take up a simpler job, one not as hazardous... one where he wouldn't see a young girl die in his arms. He shivered as the door opened; it slid across half exposed metal causing an ungodly sound. 

"Yo, took you long enough."

"Early, you sir are never early. What the hell is going on? Hell must have frozen over." Asuma looked down at the young medical doctor sitting at his desk. Asuma was as full of life as he was everyday, but still that damn cigarette in his mouth, Asuma was sure to point out it wasn't even lit.

"I think so really, honestly I think there is something wrong with me."

"Yes, yes there is. High school doctor? You are... mad you know that."

"Pays well."

"Not as well as this job and you know it."

"Like I need money, really."

"I know it's just going to be strange without you here. Genma got himself drunk last night; I think he's going to miss you."

"Oh god, it's not like you guys can't come see me or anything. We'll go bar hopping once a week... or month... or something."

"Tell him that, you know who he was with last night?"

Kakashi shuddered. "Uh... don't tell me." He made his nose wrinkle thinking the name, "Gai."

"Yeah, didn't help he kept putting another bottle in Genma's hand shouting something about 'spring time of youth' or some shit, I think he got turned down again."

"He can't hook a woman to save his life."

"There was... one girl."

"Uh yeah I wouldn't wish Anko on _anyone_ in the world though."

"Point taken. So hot shot... School doctor, Co-ed or single?"

"Co-ed private school, rich and all that crappy shit."

"_Crappy shit_... never heard that one. What's the school called?"

"Weird enough it has a fairly odd name, _Konoha_."

Asuma cocked an eyebrow, "Odd"

"Yeah translation from some other language," Shifting in his seat he slouched a little, dropping his eyes lazily to the book in front of him. He looked as though he'd had a spark of inspiration. No, not really, seeing as he usually never acts on his good ideas. Asuma noticed the way Kakashi was sitting. Something was still bothering Kakashi, but Asuma wasn't one to say anything. Kakashi's arms were just drifting to his side while he slouched. That was the way he sat when he was thinking about something. Breaking into Asuma's thoughts, Kakashi spoke up, "Personally though, I like what the school was originally called a few generations ago; _Hazakura Gakkou_."

"Oh that is nice, why did they change it?"

"No clue."

"Tenzou told me about that Sakura girl," He paused, looking at Kakashi, "He told me you headed her stitching and surgery. 200 stitches? Damn, that's going to leave scars."

"216 actually, I did try to make it as small as possible so that there was minimal scaring." He looked up, still with a very lazy look on his face. Asuma knew at that instant _that_ is what he was thinking about. "You do know I'm still shocked she's alive."

"I hear you there, over few minutes no response is a long time, especially for the person administering the care."

"For some reason, I knew... I knew deep down that she was still here..." he drifted off into his own thoughts at that point. Asuma coughed loudly to stir him from his daze "Yeah so this school is odd, they want me to wear a contact in my left eye." He shrugged.

"Why? Mis-matched eyes a little too weird for them?"

"I think so; I can't help my pigmentation being off in my left eye. I told them to shove it... they said, you will do so or no deal. So yeah stuck wearing a contact every morning." He groaned "I_ hate_ putting things in my eye, let alone my left one." He made small wincing actions, which seemed involuntary. Just then the door scraped open again. Genma stood there propping himself up slightly on the frame, he looked like shit and Asuma promptly commented on it.

"You look like ass."

"I love you too, Asuma." Weaving his way drunkenly into the room, he flung his arms around Kakashi, "Don't leave me!" He wailed. Kakashi knew that smell... he was still shit-faced. Genma kept making kissy faces at Kakashi before he got pushed to the floor.

"I don't like men and you know it..." Before he finished telling him off Genma, stood up and planted a kiss squarely on Kakashi's lips. Asuma laughed, knowing damn well Kakashi would end up kicking the poor drunk man's ass.

"Good pair." Pushing him away again, giving him a rather nasty glare he stood up to kick Genma's ass. Completely falling to the floor Genma couldn't help but laugh.

"Shit... I never thought I'd get away with that." Pulling himself up into his own chair across from him, smiling in away that only a drunk would really know how. "You are leaving us aren't you?" pouting at the younger man across the way.

"Yes, I'll be second medic to Chronos still though." Genma pulled off his bandana trying to look like he's not too drunk.

"What's the job? I mean it can't pay nearly as well as this one."

"School doctor," chortled Asuma, Genma perked up with interest.

"Really, is it an all girls' school?"

Kakashi sighed. "No Co-ed."

"Damn. Well, I'll visit you sometime."

"Hell no, you'd just try to find yourself a piece of jail bait. Tenzou wouldn't forgive you if you got arrested, while visiting 'me'."

"I'll be good! Promise." He winked.

"I don't believe you, in any way, shape or form."

"Believe who with what?" Tenzou quietly asked slipping in to the conversation.

"Nothing', " Genma mumbled wistfully, looking up at the fan. He was obviously trying not to bring too much attention to the fact that he was drunk.

"I see. Drunk again, Genma? I should dock your pay."

"Noooo pleeease! It's Gai's fault. He wanted a partner to drown his girl-less life with."

"Hm... doesn't change the fact that you are drunk at work."

"Sorry…" He pouted and looked away.

"What is Genma sorry about this time?" asked a woman that came into the room more quietly then Tenzou.

"Being drunk at work... Again." Asuma perked up.

"I see. Should I make note of that?"

"No need Suzy. Tenzy already did." Genma whistled, while getting water from the mini fridge below his desk. Obviously a well-practiced drunk, hard at work. As Genma took his first hearty drink from the bottle of water, Shizune took a moment to give him a few choice words.

"Ahem... Suzy?" She glared. "That would be Shizune to you." She planted her heel on his foot, making Genma spit his water everywhere.

"Damn it woman." He jumped up looking down at her, "The nickname becomes you; no need to be pissy." She quickly retorted with a slap. Reeling from the slap, Genma sat down hard on his chair. He rubbed his face as she continued to yell at him; this time at the top of her lungs.

S_he's got guts standing up to him_. Making a mental note not to piss off Shizune, Kakashi watched the love spat continue.

"That's Shizune to you! Not woman, not Suzy... get it right or _DIE_." She glared at him.

"Fine, fine sorry... _Shizune._" There was a note of disrespect plain in his voice, Shizune seemed unfazed by it.

"Good, at least now you know." she said, looking down at him with her nose in the air.

"Now, now children" Tenzou started. "We do have a mission today, and I'd love to get paid for being on time. Genma, soak your head before getting dressed. And Kakashi, good luck at your new job. Kids these days are evil. You let me know if I need to crack down the_ fear_." He made his trademark scary evil face, which made Shizune take a couple of steps back. Kakashi chuckled.

"No need, but if I need you I will call. By the same respect, if you guys need me, let me know. Congratulations on Special Medic Shizune-chan." He shook her hand, she blushed.

"Alright, no dawdling. Get changed. We leave in 15. Later, Kakashi." He was already heading for the door.

"Later Guys, drinks tonight?"

Genma smiled at his best friend, "Hell yes, please don't invite Gai. I don't want to show up to work shit-faced again."

"I see, very well." There was a distinctive smirk on Kakashi's face as he vanished from the doorway. He could hear Tenzou shouting about being more punctual. To Kakashi this was ironic, because Tenzou was running pretty late, himself… again.

* * *

"Sakura, does that fit?" Her mother asked waiting for her to come out of the dressing room at the uniform's specialty shop. 

"Yes."

"Come out and let me see." Sakura pulled back the curtain to the dressing room, black tights, black and white cross-hatched pattern skirt that came to just above the knees, white button up blouse with sleeves, and long red tie with a tiny silver leaf embroidered on the wide end. She held a sweater over her arm, which was black in color. "Very good, I can't believe this school has such a _plain_ uniform." She sighed.

"I'm fine with it, really." Her mother's attention was already on one of the workers of the store.

"What does the spring and summer uniforms look like for Konoha High School?"

"No mama, no need for that, I won't be wearing short sleeve shirts..._ever_ again."

"You_ will_ get them, end of story. Just wear the sweater over it." Sakura's cheeks were flush in anger; her mother really never listened to her. Honestly, although she did have a point. A short sleeve under a sweater is better then long ones. She gave in to trying out the short sleeve spring version of the uniform. She came out wearing the sweater over it though. "Well let's see the sleeves," she waved to Sakura to take off the sweater, she seemed so disgruntled to do so though. But if she didn't her mother would prattle at her until she did. Sighing, Sakura removed the sweater. "That looks good. Alright, Miss I need five spring shirts, five winter shirts, four skirts, three ties and six sweaters." The lady helping them nodded but she seemed to be staring at Sakura's forearms. This action was noticed by Sakura who promptly ran back into the dressing room.

After dressing, Sakura came out; wearing the pink dress she was wearing that morning. Her mother had already bought all the clothing and had the clothes taken to the car. Her mother motioned to Sakura, who quickly followed in suit. "We'll be going to lunch. The next thing we shall do shall be to go to Hoshi's for your other school needs. After we are done with this, I shall have the chauffeur drop you off at the supplies store so you can get a new bag and other trifling school things." Her mother sighed; Sakura knew that she didn't want to be here.

"Mama, where will you be at while I'm at the suppliers?"

"Hm… mama needs a manicure, I'm sure you understand."

"Ah, I see. Alright. Should I meet you there after I'm done?"

"Yes, god knows you need a skin treatment." Sakura shuddered.

"Uh..."

"No questions do this for me and I'll treat you to something nice later." Sakura nodded adding a fake smile. '_Treats_' Sakura noted was usually like a bribe to an official, instead of money though it was usually clothing or jewelry. Sakura didn't mind, but she really didn't want her mother to dote on her in such a manner. Really… should a mother have to resort to such tactics to get her daughter to do things? Clearly she felt she needed to. _Oh well_,_ maybe I can get that necklace I've been eyeing_.

Lunch was nice; she rarely got the chance to spend 'quality' time with her mother. The time spent with her seemed really insincere, Sakura recognized this, since she spent most of the time, either on the phone with clients or reading something. She really wouldn't look directly at Sakura while eating, which Sakura thought was an odd habit for this older lady.

Her and her mother walked a short distance to Hoshi's; it was an expensive clothing store. Looking around she found shoes to go with her new uniform. Her mother had already picked out stockings, socks, slips, panties, and bras. Sighing Sakura knew her mother didn't really trust her to pick her own out. They were modest and covering, oddly enough she knew to her dismay what type of under-garments her mother wore… which were exactly opposite of what she picked.

"These will do Sakura?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah that should do, but do you think we can get some… other bras? These are really too plain." Sakura crinkled her nose.

"Well, I see no harm in it. Nothing too flashy, goodness knows you don't want it showing under the white shirt." She did have a point. Sakura looked around, she found a couple of white lace bras that she really liked. Holding them up, her mother gave her a nod of approval._ Yes!__ Finally she sees me as being a young adult!_ Sakura was rather happy about this; she's never been allowed to pick out this stuff. It was thrilling, even if it is just underwear.

Her mother mentioned that she was going to get all of them; since more is usually better in some cases having different ones for different events is always handy. Sakura knew what she meant, like for example she needed to run for school she had a bra that supported that or she needed one for 'that time of the month' her mother was really good at picking out soft ones. Since when did her mother really understand her? Sakura shrugged if off as they made their way to the jacket selection. "Goodness, so many to pick." Her mother riffled though the selection, picking a black jacket with a few pockets. Sakura had seen this one before, it was the 'in' school jacket for this year. _Holy crap_, _mother is actually on track for fashion_! "We'll get this one, its simple yet pretty. It will go nicely with the uniform."

Sakura's mouth was open watching her mother walk away. She couldn't help but think… _Is she really trying to make up for what happened six months ago? Or is she really trying to be a mother?_ Her mother turned around and smiled, "Coming?" she asked. Sakura shut her mouth and followed quietly. She wasn't going to complain, it's a nice change for once, being noticed.

* * *

Entering the Suppliers shop she knew why her mother didn't want to come in here. It wasn't like a typical shower me pretty pink girly store her mother was use to. It was rather cold steely and filled with really loud music. Without really noticing, Sakura fell into the beat of the music, her hips swayed while she walked. Controlled motions to the thumping beat of the song, her heart raced along with it. She liked this feeling, she felt somewhat alive. 

She headed to the back area where they kept all the bags for school. There was no set requirement for this school, individuality was stressed on. Which frankly she thought was a bit off for a private school. Looking around she spied a rather cute pink backpack, it was a single strap buckle in the front of the pack. There was enough room for books, notebooks and possibly a binder. She really didn't carry any of that stuff around with her at school. She did note there were extra pockets for things like… make up. She couldn't help but smile. Picking it up, she moved to the other side of the store. The beat of the songs changed, she did take notice that other people in the store were moving along as well. Even the clerks were somewhat entranced to the music. _What is this?_ Looking up at the billboard she took note of a bands name that she really didn't recognize. Strafing her way up to the counter past the customers in her way, she asked. "What is this?" The girl behind the counter smiled.

"Nice." She smiled, "Glad someone likes it. It's from over seas." She handed Sakura a small case. "Now if you spend 100 Ryu you'll get one of these as a gift. Special time offer, limited supply," she added that last bit simply because it was her job. Handing the case back to the lady, her eyes filled with a passionate challenge.

"Thanks! I'll try my best; I'd like to get one." She smiled walking away… she didn't notice the ladies expression, which was to say... '_cute kid, 100 Ryu is a lot for someone to spend in one sitting,_' Sakura looked around for other things she could buy to get that CD. She really wanted it. It really made her feel… alive. She picked out pencils, pens, folders, notebooks, a box to put the pencils and pens in, and needless to say she picked up for the hell of it a small plushy that was sitting in the corner. It was a dog plushy, like a pug nosed dog all wrinkly she giggled "How cute" she said out loud. "Alright Mr. Doggie, you're coming with me." She stuffed him in the hand cart she was totting around.

Quickly she looked around; she thought she heard someone chuckle at what she'd done. But there was no one there. She shrugged; _my imagination is running away with me_… She didn't think much about it after that she had to get 100 Ryu's worth of items to get that CD. Needless to say she did get that goal, 115 Ryu later she left the store her new back pack on her back with the small plushy dog hanging its head out of the pocket. The CD was swiftly tucked into one of the smaller pockets inside, she wasn't hiding it… she told herself sighing, that was the most blatant thing she's done against her mother in a long time. Oh well, off to Monique's and off she went to the beauty parlor.

If she had turned to look back at the store she would have noticed what would have been a somewhat familiar silver haired man walking out of the store holding a plushy dog.

* * *

There was a smile on his face; He had been watching her in the store shopping. Originally he had gone to the suppliers shop looking for the new little orange book, but oddly enough he came across something more interesting. He had noticed the sway in her hips, as she walked to the beat of the music; in fact she seemed to be actually 'happy'. It gave him a small satisfaction of saving her life, it made him feel alive. 

He couldn't help but laugh when she picked up a small plush dog and whispered to it like a six year old. He also felt somewhat ashamed that he hid from her when she turned around, after all who wants to be watched while shopping? He had gone about his business buying a few things for his new job, along with a couple of 'extra' items, indeed the orange book had come out, he had also picked up one of the small plushy simply because he was inspired at the moment, collecting himself outside the shop watching her walk away.

He looked down at the small dog and whispered, "Alright Mr. Pakkun, you're coming with me. Kurenai is going to kill me if I'm late." He walked off in the opposite direction that Sakura left.

* * *

Sakura made her way to the Parlor. Stepping in, she was grasped and guided by familiar hands. "Hello Dom. Hello Monique. How are you today?" She smiled. 

"Good." Said the man with golden hair, petulantly. His eyes, today, were a shade of purple. Sakura could tell that Dom was having a bad day; there were dark circles under his eyes. Dom must have been in a hissy fight with his lover before coming to work.

"Don't tell lies Dom, You know as well as everyone else that you can't lie your way out of a paper bag. Pay no mind to him Sakura-chan; He just got into a fight with Travis who as we speak is sulking in the corner." Travis, as Monique pointed out, was in fact sulking in the corner. His bright blue hair was matted down and his eyes were looking down at the floor, even though he was working with a client. Sakura knew that Dom and Travis had been 'seeing' each other for a good two years, _I wonder what they were fighting over... wait no I don't want to know.. it would probably involve sex_. She shuddered slightly.

Monique is a very attractive woman she was in her mid-twenties and was all business. Her Raven colored hair was streaked with red and purple highlights today, her eyelashes were long and there were small glitter stones at the corner of her eyes. Her shade of eye color today was blue. Her lips were a shade of red which could be described as the morning sun on a summer's day. Her nails were in a matter of speaking, perfect. Manicured and painted with little iris'. The way Monique dressed so unorthodox; Sakura couldn't begin to imagine dressing that way. Monique was barley wearing anything. A tight tank-top, no bra, Fishnet stockings, a short skirt that came to the middle of her thighs and was topped off with stiletto heels that screamed 'I shall kick you in the nuts if you comment on being able to see my panties'. Sakura liked Monique; she was a great person and took care of Sakura's needs.

"Hurry get in here before you let all the air from outside in!" Monique was partly pulling Sakura into the parlor. "Now, Kissa has said we are to do a sink treatment on you Sakura-chan. Is there anything else you want done?" She leaned in and whispered in Sakura's ear, "It's nearly your 16th birthday isn't it? Why don't we do a full set?" Her eyes twinkled like a kid in front of a toy shop.

"Alright, you talked me into it."

"Great, Kissa-sama Sakura is doing a full set. That is ok... yes?" Her mother nodded. Sakura was mildly shocked that her mother was letting her get a full set done. _Why the hell not? Might as well, I should look nice for school_. Sakura also knew darn well that her mothers name wasn't 'Kissa', it's just something Monique called Sakura's mother. Sakura really never understood why.

A couple of hours later, Sakura came out of the parlor. She felt really good about herself. Monique made it a point not to stare at her scars, in fact she recommended a product she could use to diminish the scaring… not get rid of it mind you, just make it blend in more with her natural tone. Sakura said she'd give it a try. Her fingernails and toes were painted a simple cotton candy pink. Her hair had been treated as well, so it was softer and shinier then before. Monique had also trimmed the edges of Sakura's hair. Sakura remembered what Monique said, "_Girls need to have perfect hair, to catch the perfect guy_." Sakura giggled inwardly. Maybe somewhere inside Monique knew Sakura had a secret crush on someone. Silly, really. Sakura didn't have a secret crush. Or did she? She thought about it a moment, _well I do like Sasuke... but I wouldn't call that a crush_. Her mind drifted to remembering those eyes. Those mis-matched beautiful eyes. She shook her head _No! no way, I don't have a crush on him!_ She wrinkled her nose. Carefully she following her mother into the next shop that she'd been taken too. _Oh_…_that necklace is so close at hand now_. She smiled, but her smile faded when she looked up to see… _him_.

There Kakashi was standing at the counter of the jewelry shop with a dark haired woman next to him; her arm interlocked with his. They were talking about something that Sakura couldn't hear. Her mother swept into the store and every one of the employees stopped to greet her. Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment... _Shit why now of all days and all places, do I have to see _Him_ while I'm with my mother_, pouting inwardly. She heard her mother call her name.

"Sakura, please pay attention to what is around you." Her mother was already striding up the stairs. Sakura quickly followed. _I want to die!_ Her mind screamed_ I'm so going to die of embarrassment! _Her mother motioned for Sakura to sit at the counter, _Oh no… oh my god, if he was to look up he could see up my dress if I was to sit here!_ Her mind reeled, but she had no choice, her mother forced her to sit at that counter. Sakura crossed her legs and tried to sweep her legs more to the right, facing her mother. Her mother was already engaged in conversation with the employee behind the counter.

Sakura looked at the display in front of her showcasing wonderful gold gem-studded necklaces, white gold diamond rings, pearl earrings, and intricate designed broaches. Sakura was now sitting in the really expensive portion of the jewelry shop... Sadly, down below, next to where Kakashi was standing; was the necklace she really wanted. Her mother was trying on different necklaces and rings. She motioned to Sakura.

"See anything you like?" Sakura's mother asked.

"There was one thing mama... but its down below."

"Ah I see, well when I'm done here, you can show me the thing you want, alright?" Sakura nodded. Sakura sat there with her hands in her lap, from time to time she looked down into the other display area,_ God he's still here. What in the world are they shopping for anyways... and why am I so upset that he's with a girl?_ There was a solid lump in her throat. Sakura wanted to cry. She didn't really understand why though._ Its perfectly normal for a man like him to have a pretty girlfriend, I shouldn't be upset!_ Sakura told herself. _What do I do…? Do I really have a crush on him?_ Her mind set into panic but before she could escape from her fate, Sakura's mother grabbed her by the arm.

"Shall we, darling?" Her mother had on a new necklace, white gold with a rather large gem in the center, it wasn't something Sakura would pick out for herself but it looked good on her mother. They started down the stairs, her mother whispered tactfully, "Lead me too it and we'll buy it. You know I do not really care for the things down here. But they do make wonderful gifts, I must say." Sakura gently lead her mother over to the counter where the necklace she wanted was. It was a single cherry blossom flower with a small diamond in the center. "Alright, you. Yes, you there. Wrap that up for us." She motioned at the employee that was helping '_them_' Sakura wanted to die right there on the spot. The woman with him looked up and her amber eyes glared in a sort of manner. _Oh god... why me_.

"Yes Madam, pardon me a moment," He said quietly to the people he was working with. There was an audible sigh that came from his customer. _Kakashi, he sighed.__ Oh lord, please don't notice me!_ She cried a little in her head. To late, he was looking right at her._ Shit_. But as quickly as he looked at her, he looked away_. Wait... what? That was really odd_. In a moments notice there was a small bag in her hands.

"Let us leave; we have a dinner appointment to keep Sakura. Your father is expecting us."

"Hai." Was the only thing she replied, ducking her head letting her hair fall in her face, _I'm dying... just don't notice me anymore…_ All the store employees that had earlier said hello, just as quickly wished them a safe trip. Sakura could hear a stifled laugh coming from _him_. Her face flushed red as she ran out the door.

* * *

Looking up Kurenai pointed out, "You know it's not nice to laugh even though they are... well… _rich._" The word rich had a slight sense of malice to the way she said it. 

"Yes, but... she's so cute embarrassed like that." The small smile didn't fade from him when he spoke about Sakura.

"Who?" Kurenai asked

"That girl. Her name's Sakura."

"Oh the one you and Asuma saved six months ago?"

"The same. Now, if you please... pick something out for Asuma before _I_ pick something out to give to your husband."

"Hai, hai…" She seemed to be mimicking Sakura for a moment, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you _liked_ that girl."

He shrugged, "As much as the next person I have saved in my time."

"No really, you kept looking at her. Besides what's up with that dog thing in your car? She has the same thing in her backpack."

"Ah... That I bought that at the suppliers shop, they had a special on… _uh_, that book and there was a CD that was available if you make a 100 Ryu purchase." He pointed out, "I just happened to see that dog and wanted it. Is there something wrong with a twenty-five year old man wanting a plush dog?"

"No, it's rather cute. Ah, I like that one, excuse me I'll buy that one there." Pointing down at a small simple gold necklace. She paused looking at Kakashi, "I hope he likes this."

"Sure he will, granted it will be under his clothing. But I'm sure he'll love it."

She smiled, "You tend to say what I want to hear, that's a bad habit."

"Never a bad habit. Now smoking, on the other hand, is a bad habit."

"See you did it again there, and yes I have to agree... I wish he would stop smoking." The two of them left the store, later that night they would meet up with their friends and talk about old times. Granted, Kakashi did do the one thing Genma asked him not to: he invited Gai.

* * *

_TBC Chapter 3: Reunited_

* * *

_Just a couple of notes:_

_Hazakura __- cherry tree in leaf  
__Gakkou- school_  
_Ryu - currency money of this world  
Sound tracks: VNV Nation's: Lightwave and Momentum (Matter and Form CD) are played at the Suppliers Shop.  
Full set: Manicure, Skin treatment, Hair treatment, pedicure, ect. Normally its something thats done at a Spa but clearly this Parlor is advanced. _


	4. Reunited

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. _

_General: Mild Language and Sexual innuendos.__  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Reunited**

Konoha High School 7:30Am.

Sakura looked up at her new school. It had been a few days since her birthday she was now 16 and it has been close to seven months since the incident. She whole heartedly wished to herself that she could forget all that happened to her. It was a permanent thing left lingering in her mind; much like the dream she had seven months before. Her mind just wanders to that crimson eye; it's so captivating. Since that time she didn't have another dream like that, although she deep down wished she did. She wanted to know more about that man. Ah well, if she really had the chance she would settle with someone like that in the real world. Like that would ever happen… right? Then it hit her, _Hatake Kakashi was most defiantly like the guy from my dream, although his eye was a blue color not red.__ There was a strong possibility that dreams lead to reality_... But thoughts like that would quickly be subdued by her rational side; _there is no chance like that could be reasonably possible… no, it just can't be possible_.

Her train of thought totally ended when she was nearly run over by a rather loud boy "Oi! Late super late, shit!" He tore off towards the auditorium. H_e's not late,_ looking down at her watch, _7:45AM nearly time for the opening ceremony - speaking of which I need to head that way myself_. She made her way to the Auditorium. When she went inside, one of the teachers motioned for her to sit with the new students, which made her all kinds of nervous... front row center... _Oh god_. Her stomach dropped, as smart as she was, she hated the lime light. She hated being pointed out and most defiantly she hated sitting in the front row. _That's just great; I'm so going to be able to see up the Dean's nose_... she shuddered.

The person sitting next to her was clearly nervous too, his leg kept shaking like a jackrabbit in heat. She looked over to see the same boy that nearly ran her over not 5 minutes ago. His bright blond hair was sticking straight up, his eyes were a swirling blue color and he had a big shit-eating grin on his face. _Never mind… he's excited to be here_. Sakura sighed; the boy next to her looked down, "Oi you ok? I'm Uzumaki Naruto," He shamelessly smiled at her. She pressed a fake smiled back at him.

"Haruno Sakura, it is very nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Na… no need for formalities with me Sakura-chan, just Naruto is fine." She puzzled over what he said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I want us to be friends!" He shouted, throwing his hands up into the air with gusto, she covered her ears and looked at him in surprise... _Oh lord I'm going to kill him_.

"Dobe, shut it." There was a cool voice next to her; she looked over to see Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun it's been awhile, how have you been?"

"Good."

"Do you know Naruto? You seem to know him."

"Ya!" Naruto chimed in, "I transferred here at the end of Middle school; we were in the same class." He puffed up a little.

"I'm not sure how a moron like you got into _this_ school though, Dobe."

"Sasuke…" He pouted, "No need to be cruel to me."

"Sit down, you are going to embarrass yourself and me, so quit it." Sasuke looked away. Naruto looked over his mouth was open like he was going to say something but quickly changed his mind when he spied Sakura looking up at him. He laughed in a manner that Sakura could have contrived as embarrassment.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…" Sakura wondered if he had some brain damage as a child to make him act this way. In fact no one she has ever met has acted this way. He sat down abruptly when he saw the teachers coming this way; he whispered "I had a run in with that one…" He casually pointed at a slender man with a tiny scar across his nose. "So I need to uh… act cool."

"You mean put on a cool act?" Sakura questioned

"Yeah, that's it! I'm here on a scallop-ship."

Her eye twitched, "You mean Scholarship?"

He looked over at her. "Hm... yeah sorry I get words mixed up sometimes," He laughed again. She shook her head; _do I really want to be friends with a Baka? _Sasuke leaned over to her and whispered.

"He's not so bad, if you ignore him." He half chuckled at his own comment. She nodded.

"I see. Thanks for the warning."

"Sure," He said looking away. Moments later the assembly started up. A really ancient looking fellow came up to the microphone and began to speak. Sakura felt that it might be a really long speech by his mannerisms. He was short, wearing formal robes. His white beard trailed down his chin and over his chest to a fine point. She did note the pipe in his left hand; he wore a kind smile like a grandfather would wear for his grandchildren. His eyes sparkled with delight as he spoke; she could tell from the first few words that ushered from his lips that he really loved his job.

"Welcome, young students to Konoha High School. Today you embark on a vast journey to higher education. We have a few new faces this year, as once a year students from different middle schools enroll in our fine school." He paused, "Not only do we have new students but we have some new staff members as well." He began to introduce them one by one. Sakura noted that one of them was pretty darn scary. He had on green spandex, black hair worn in a bowl cut that clung to his head. He had intense black eyes. His nose was sharp with an tiny hook at the tip, muscular build flamboyantly so, his big full lips smiled as he was introduced as the new gym teacher, _was that a glinting shine off his teeth?_ Sakura questioned shuddering slightly. This guy was scary looking. Then the old man came to the last one, he looked around, "Apparently he's not even here… Ah well," He sighed. "I am glad to inform you that we now have a head doctor for the medical clinic on the west wing. Please visit there for any minor to major trauma. Also let me introduce myself, I am the Dean of Konoha High School you may call me Sarutobi-Sensei. Please enjoy your stay at this fine establishment and gain all the knowledge you need to brighten your futures!" The teachers in the background started to clap; eventually the entire audience was clapping while the ancient man moved himself off the platform and to a nice fluffy looking chair.

One by one the new teachers introduced themselves, leading to the one that Sakura feared the most. She knew she was going to be ill when he opened his mouth. "HELLO students! I am Maito Gai, I'm going to be the gym teacher from here on out! I want to tell you that we will celebrate the 'springtime of youth' with running, and bouts of healthy exorcise! I would also like to make note that my eternal rival is cool enough not to show up for today's assembly…" Sakura could see tears streaming down his face; he continued to speak over the murmurs in the audience. Sakura could hear them all to well, '_what's wrong with this guy?' 'Geez, remind me to skip P.E.' 'Oh lord that spandex is too clingy_.' It was shortly followed by a few frightened screams of girls as he made wide flamboyant gestures with his body and hands showing how excited he was to be working at this school. _Oh yeah this guy definitely didn't have a girlfriend._ Sakura thought to herself… _There's no way anyone would want him_... Naruto sitting next to her was laughing hysterically; he couldn't believe there was someone so incredibly strange. _Takes one to know one I guess_.

After the assembly Sakura left the building. She was followed in close pursuit by Naruto, as she headed to where they were to get their class room assignment. She prayed deep down that she'd be in the same class with Sasuke but not with Naruto. Speaking of Naruto he was still laughing about the new Gym teacher. "Did you see his hair cut?! It was like a horrible accident, like someone put a bowl on his head and shaved it... I didn't think people still did that…" He kept rambling on and on about how strange their new gym teacher was mimicking the horrible flamboyant gestures that Gai had made. Frankly, Sakura didn't care, although she had to admit what he was saying and doing was pretty funny.

After standing in line for a good hour she finally got her room assignment: 1A. Naruto came up behind her and peaked over her shoulder, "Sakura-chan we're in the same class!" He shouted with glee. Sakura sighed heavily... _great_.

"Sasuke-kun, what class are you in?"

"1A," He replied before stalking off to the where they served food. His hands where in his pockets, shoulders slightly slouched in an 'I don't care' manner, His dark eyes diverted to the ground. Sasuke's hair was a beautiful black, mid-length in the front and shorter in the back. All around he was a sulky, broody, pretty boy. Most girls liked him. It was clear why; his stand-offish personality drew the crowds, even the wrong kind. More then once he's been accused of liking men. Sakura knew differently, he'd always gave her a small smile on Valentines day when she gave him chocolate, a pure indication that he wasn't well… gay at least that's what she hopped. She watched him casually walk down the hallway, he really didn't talk about his likes and dislikes, although Sakura knew he had an older brother but he didn't speak often about him. _Itachi was his name,_ she recalled to herself. _I bet Sasuke looks just like him_, she smiled but her small glimmer of happiness was quickly dissolved by Naruto's loudness.

"Yes! " Naruto exclaimed, "Both of my friends are in the same class with me!" He seemed really happy.

"Uh yeah that's great, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto"

"Huh?"

"Just Naruto, not really a fan of the san, kun or chan thing... but your name has a really nice ring with chan; maybe I could call you Sakura-_chii_?"

"No, Sakura-_chan_ is fine."

"Ok Sakura-chan," He beamed saying her name again.

"Yeah… Naruto, I'm going to go look around."

"Can I go too?" She sighed, she knew that it would be harder to get rid of him then she thought. _How did Sasuke do it?_

"Yes fine, but for once just shut up."

"OK," He replied quietly, as they walked down the hall to take a small self tour of the school.

* * *

There came a sharp knock on the door of the teacher's common room followed by "Yes come in," Kakashi let himself into the room sheepishly smiling. "You… you are 3 hours late, do you know that? What do you have to say for yourself Kakashi-Sensei?!" The face he was looking at was a younger slim man with a tiny scar across the bridge of his nose, Kakashi assumed this was Iruka. 

He started rubbing the back of his head, "Well you see, I was on my way here and my contact fell out while I was driving…" His voice trailed off, Iruka's face was bright red.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"It's true actually," Replying quickly, putting his hands in his pockets. His lazy now full grey eyes looking to the side, but he wasn't really looking at anything. He knew how to irritate people; he was really adept at it. In fact you could almost say he enjoyed making people squirm in discomfort, maybe a little too much. "I spent a good 2 hours trying to find it. I was told I can't work with out it so I was in a quandary to what I should do, so I looked for it instead of coming here and risking getting yelled at. But seeing as I'm being yelled at now, that point is pretty much moot." Iruka was stunned in the logic that Kakashi presented, either that was one hell of a fib or he really was telling the truth.

"Sorry, please come in. Sensei will want to speak with you about this matter. Please wait over here." He pointed at some rather hard looking chairs.

"Alright, I'll just be sitting over here then." Kakashi sat down, knowing damn well that he couldn't bring out that little orange book. Last thing he needed was being accused of something he's not. The books are entertaining enough as is, but probably not the best in this place seeing as there are minors about. He sat there for a good 10 minutes waiting to be called. Granted he was over three hours late to start his new job, he found himself wondering if he'd be crawling to Tenzou begging for his spot back.

Eventually Iruka motioned for him to go into the Dean's office, getting up he put his hands in his pockets. It was rather bad habit from when he was called into see the head teacher when he was a student. He wondered at that moment if he was going to be lectured like that, it seemed like only yesterday_… He had been pulled into the office by the collar of his shirt to face punishment for setting fire to one of the trash cans outside the girl's locker room, granted he didn't actually do it but got the flack for it anyways. His friend at the time smiled shyly at him after it was said and done but he knew that she really liked playing those types of jokes even if it was on the same gender '_they deserved it, stupid cheerleaders_' Rin chimed_. He smiled to himself but before he knew it he was already in the office looking at an older man who just smiled up at him. "A little late are we?" he simply said in a gentle voice.

"Ah... yes about that, I am really sorry. I'm just not use to contacts in general, you see."

"Yes that's fine; please, though, make it a point to show up no more then one hour late. If it becomes a problem you'll never hear the end of it from Iruka." Kakashi was a bit surprised from the answer that he got.

"Alright, I'll do my best."

"Good, now that we have that problem out of the way. You did miss the entrance ceremonies; this is something we pride ourselves on. But do not worry Gai made mention of you in his speech to the students." Kakashi groaned inwards "I see you are not too thrilled about that, maybe next time you will show up somewhat on time." There was an ancient smile on his face.

"You are very good with words, sir."

"I should be. I haven't been here for so long for my health you know." He chuckled. "Let me show you to the clinic," He began to get up from his rather large leather chair; it looked comfortable and very well used.

"You will be showing me, sir?" Sarutobi stroked his long white beard.

"Well yes, it is good for me to get out and walk now and again. Don't you think so? Also if you don't mind Sarutobi will be fine, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sorry" He quietly said "It is a bad habit from my last job."

"Quite alright, I assure you." Kakashi noted that Sarutobi was wearing a formal robe instead of a suit; it seemed very natural on him. Sarutobi lead him out of the main door and down the hall way. "School starts at 8AM, I expect you to be in your office around 9:30 no later then 10. Also on Wednesdays we have staff meetings which I would like you to be there for, usually depending on the weather it is either held in the morning or afternoon. You shall be notified the day before which it will be. Please check your in-box before and after school." He pointed at some boxes along the wall as they passed by, Kakashi noted that he already had a box and it was crammed to the gills with crap already. He quietly sighed. "Yes that happens, you may want to get it now and take it with you." Sarutobi pointed out.

"Seems like a good idea." He pulled out the mail from the box; he'll go over this later. The two of them swiftly went up a flight of stairs, out and across an overhang. It was very nicely built, Kakashi noticed not too fancy and it keeps the students dry going to and from areas between the main building and the wings.

"This is the way to the clinic, the West wing. There is also an East wing and a North wing those are primarily regular classrooms, years one and two in the East wing and year three in the smaller North wing. The south is the main building and cafeteria. Also you will find the student counter where they sell drinks, breads and an assortment of supplies minimal things like paper and pencils. Out and to the South West is the gym, pool, track fields, tennis courts and the like out that way, and to the North east is the auditorium where they hold plays and well assemblies." Kakashi nodded "The west wing is also where they house home economics and other classes such as Chemistry. You will probably get a few students from those classes frequently."

"Hazardous?"

"Hm… now and again there are problems. I do believe last semester Izumo and Kotetsu Sensei's nearly blew up the chemistry lab. Granted neither of them are science teachers." There was an audible sigh from the old man. "They are both homeroom teachers; one specializes in English the other in Cultural."

"Might I ask who the science teacher is?"

"Aburame Shibi, his son will be starting here this year as well. Brilliant man, he was absolutely furious that his lab was on fire."

"Understandable."

"Hmm… yes he did take it well though, we replaced everything. As a result we also had to refurbish this wing, so to your delight the medical clinic is up to date with modern technology." Rounding the corner and coming to the end of a very long hallway Sarutobi slid open the door. It was a nice room, Kakashi thought at first. Smells too much like a hospital for his taste, but he was sure he'd get over it. "This is your desk" He pointed at a rather empty space "This is your assistant's desk; she will take care of cleaning and sorting medical files. Sharp lady, but she didn't want the head doctor spot when we offered it to her. She said she wanted to just stay a nurse." The old man lost track of what he was saying and started pointing out beds, places for medication and where the student's medical charts were.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what are you doing?" Questioned a rather young looking woman probably in her early twenties, she stood about shoulder height to Kakashi. Her dark brown hair done up in two buns, under her lab coat she had on a white traditional china doll shirt and matching black pants her sandals were chocolate brown which surprisingly enough matched the color of her eyes.

"Ah Tenten, I was just showing Kakashi-sensei to the lab." He smiled. "This is Tenten; she's your medical assistant." Tenten took notice of the man standing next to her, her cheeks turned a rosy red.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you Kakashi-sensei."

"Like wise, Tenten-chan," He shook her hand; her face went a little redder. However her blushing went unseen by Kakashi, as he was being poked by Sarutobi to look around the old man prattled on about what things were; Kakashi knew what the objects in question were but didn't have the heart to tell the man. He simply smiled and nodded in response.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask. However, Tenten would probably be a better choice to ask for things concerning the office." He chortled. "I shall take my leave now. I need to get back before they think I've made an escape."

"Oh Sarutobi-sensei, no one thinks that." Tenten said and instantly turned on her words when she heard Iruka shouting looking for the old man. "Never mind, Sarutobi-Sensei, Iruka is looking for you." He laughed.

"See, never a moments rest. I bet it is something silly, like panda's riding bikes though the court yard… again."

"Again…?" Kakashi questioned raising a lightly silver-colored eyebrow.

"It is best not to ask about it, Kaka-sensei." Tenten whispered._Kaka-sensei… Now that's an odd nickname_ Kakashi noted to himself. He silently nodded as the older man went off into the direction his wayward teacher went; laughing quietly apparently it was a good joke.

"I take it things like that happen often?"

"Not often but, frequently. Even if this is a 'rich and studious' school it has its flaws, there is a fine line of loonies here. I just hope you aren't one of them." He laughed at her words making a comment of his own.

"What qualifies as a loony around here?"

"Borderline Tensai, you get an idea, fixate on it, and then blow up the chem. Lab."

"I see. Honestly, I don't see myself that way. But I bet you might classify me that way."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm 25 with a PHD and have had it since I was 16." Her eyes were really wide looking at him in almost disbelief.

"Wow... no that's not loony Kaka-sensei, that's amazing. What is a guy like you doing working as a school doctor?"

"Bored of my last job, and I don't want to work in a hospital." Half of what he said was a lie; he really wasn't bored of the special unit. In fact he missed it; he just needed a change of pace. He also felt that it wasn't any of her business.

"That's too bad; it seems a waste to have you here." She smiled.

"Personally I like being out of the humdrum standards of being a doctor, but who knows I might quit this job and go back to my last."

"Which was?"

"Can't say, somewhat classified."

"I see, one of those... 'if I tell you I'd have to kill you', dealings?"

"Not quite, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Alright, forget I asked. Sorry I'm going to cut this short, I need to sort and file the new student's charts before tomorrow. New school year, new Students." She smiled.

"If you need help let me know."

"I won't but thanks for offering; you should get a look at the school while there are barely any students on campus."

"I should probably do that." He smiled as he walked out the door. Tenten sighed.

"God, good job Tenten, way mess _that_ up." She whispered to herself.

Striding down the hallway making his way over the campus, he realized this place has so much history to it. He found himself lingering taking note and following the structure with his eyes. It was beautiful in every way. Graceful and meaningful, each arch had a purpose. Each line drew the eye to the carefully sculpted walls and over the ceilings, pushing further to make the eye travel to the windows that appeared almost etched. Glancing closer, he found they really were etched, small images in the glass depicting leaves. _God how wonderful_, he thought to himself. This place is like a work of art, unfortunately his gaze and affinity to art cost him greatly. If he had been paying attention he could have avoided…

"Ah, my eternal rival you have finally chosen to show yourself this fine day."

That.

"Hm… Gai did you say something?"

"Kakashi, how hip of you to say something like that!" Drifting his eyes lazily towards Gai's direction, it was clear and painful that Gai was now weeping loudly. _God I hate him, yet he amuses me… how could you not tease such a nincompoop_?

"What do you want, Gai?" He wished he had some kind of magic move to make himself vanish right now…

"I wanted to inform you that I, Maito Gai, will be heading the gym classes this year, and our rival ship shall continue! There is a pool!" yes vanish _right now_… How he never manages to embarrass himself was really beyond Kakashi. He was a first class idiot when it came to tact.

"And why should I really give a damn about a pool, Gai?" He half expected Gai to say something about students in swimsuits, but his ignorance would lead him to say…

"So we can test our endurance, Kakashi! You know the greatest pleasure is to swim laps around an Olympic size pool!" _Intuition strikes again, damn it_.

"Not now Gai, I'm looking around the school. Now unless you have something of vital importance to my mission of discovery of this artistic school, I would have you leave before I'm seen with you."

Making shooing motions with his hands, Kakashi began to back up … slowly, god forbid Gai glom on to him. To late, Gai swung his large arm around Kakashi's neck, "Don't be like that, I have to tell you something." Wide gestures with his fingers told Kakashi he was in for trouble.

"What?"

"You see, Genma called me on my cell phone. He's instructed me to tell you that you are required at the bar tonight." Pushing Gai's arm off him, he continued to back up until he was well out of arms reach.

"I see. I'll call Genma then to ask what bar. Seeing as he probably didn't tell you."

"Observant as always my rival, he didn't." Sighing, he knew Genma hated being around Gai and he knew why… poor bastard was pushing 30 and didn't have a hope in hell with finding a girlfriend. "Kakashi,"

"Hm..?" He mused taking out his phone and turning it on to call Genma. He wasn't really paying attention to Gai; he did notice that the crazy man was franticly trying to get his attention. "Did you say something?"

"Once again very hip, I was saying that I hope I can find some good training partners here." Kakashi nodded and started to walk away from him with his phone to his ear. He could hear Gai chanting he wanted to make the students realize the springtime of youth... _God damn, He needs to find some relief in a bad way_... thinking to himself as the phone picked up.

"Genma's Candy emporium, we have an assortment of Lollipops and honeyed coated treats. What can I get you?"

"Hey darling, I hear you're looking for a good time?"

"Oh hey, love. I was thinking about you." Kakashi could hear Genma laughing lightly.

"Gai tells me bar hopping tonight?" Genma could hear the invisible smirk on Kakashi's lips.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hm... Everyday you get the chance. Which bar are we going to?"

"I'll tell you if you don't tell Gai, swear to god I can't take _that_ man anymore."

"Since when have you and Gai been a couple?" There was a snort on the other end of the line.

"Oh shit, I ran myself into that one didn't I?"

"Yes. Yes, you did. I won't tell anyone."

"Solace, it's a new bar that opened on the other end of town. I've heard good things about it."

"Hm, coming from you I'm not too sure. I'm really not in the mood for a strip bar." Looking around he wanted to make absolutely sure that no one heard him say that.

"Nope, I hear they have pool tables, classy really. You'd like the art structure of the place."

"Classy and pool tables don't belong together in the same sentence, but since it was you're choice for a bar I can't refuse to come."

"Oh baby, I like when you talk dirty. How's the teacher thing working out for you anyways?"

"Not teacher. Doctor. Three hours late, but Chief seemed ok with it. I think he knew I have a problem being late. God, Gai embarrassed me before I even got here." He sighed into the phone, looking around lazily.

"Hm… made mention of you in his speech did he?"

"Yes. Regardless, I can't be seen around that buffoon here at work. He makes me look bad."

"Actually, he makes everyone look good but that's another story." Genma got Kakashi to laugh over the phone which was rare, "Sexy, your laugh is really sexy. Not that you need me to tell you or anything. So we'll see you later tonight then?"

"Yes, later then."

"Alright, sugar later. Kisses," Genma started making kissing noises over the phone; Kakashi snapped the phone shut putting it back in his pocket.

"Idiot," He whispered as he cruised down the hall looking in the rooms and down the corridors. He really could get used to this place; it was so relaxing and beautiful. Granted it was probably nothing like this packed full of students. He slightly shuddered to think about it. Probably for the best he's taking a tour now before all of them are here. Lazily looking outside, he noticed something. Outside the window, coming this way, a small girl with pink hair was being closely followed by a boy with bright blond hair. Now it didn't strike him as odd until they came a little closer, _Sakura… what is she doing here? Well obviously this is a school, and she's about the right age… but she's really attending this school? That's fairly odd coincidence_, he hummed to himself. _And who was _this_ boy following her? Not that I care... but he seems really familiar with her, and he doesn't seem like the rich boy type either_. Milling it over in his head as he watched them walk into one of the buildings, maybe he should introduce himself? Without really thinking about it he started walking in their direction. Maybe running into them wouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

Half running up the stairs, Sakura and Naruto had made their way though the buildings one by one. Sakura was surprised how beautiful this school was and it was so the right choice coming here. Each arc seemed to have a streamlined purpose; it wasn't just haphazardly put together. She did take note of the windows, beautiful etched leaves they seemed like snowflakes against the clear glass. She wondered if it had some important meaning, maybe she was thinking too much about it. It seemed to her that leafs represented the students and student life through the school. She wondered if Sasuke might have noticed it too, but that would be too much to ask. She found that they were laughing, how long has it been since she laughed? He made her worries go away, it was an odd feeling. How was it that a dumb clumsy fool like him could make all her worries wash away? However, she did remind herself not to get too close to him. God forbid he finds out about her scars; they raise too many questions – questions she wasn't willing to answer, yet. While in the middle of reminding herself she barely heard Naruto shout, "Sakura-chan watch out…" She collided head on with someone while coming around the corner that met with the last step on the stairs. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" She stammered, looking up to see... "Hatake-san?" she whispered.

"Yo, you two should be careful. I hear they don't take too kindly to running in the halls."

"Sorry Sensei." It seemed insincere as Naruto said this, like he's said it a thousand times before.

"Ma, No worries after all I'm just the doctor. I warn you so I don't see you in the clinic with an injury."

"You!" Naruto shouted, "You're the one that was SUPER late!" He laughed, his bright blue eyes shinning as he seemed to catch on to something, like he had caught something in his mouth like a fish would. "Sakura-chan how do you know him?" She blushed.

"Uh…" she began "You see…" Kakashi could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

"I didn't catch your name?" gesturing at Naruto, who immediately lost all thoughts in his head for a split second, _great he's not the brightest kid in the world_, Kakashi smiled to himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto-kun, what do you think about this school?"

"It's pretty special; they let someone like me in on a …" He thought about his word, "Scholarship."

"Hm, indeed this is a beautiful and special place. Personally, I like the décor. Each pane of glass in every window holds leafs symbolizing the growth that takes place here." Musing at his words, Sakura quickly commented with her large knowledge base of tactful words and hidden meanings.

"Look underneath the underneath? You like the structure of the building that makes it so that we the students might learn better." Pointing to and making note of leafs in the etched glass.

"Very good, you could be really good at literature. What is your subject of study, miss?" He didn't say her name, she eyed him carefully. Something was odd about him today, something was off.

"Medical," She quietly said.

"Really, that takes some talent." Looking at his watch he was already late, Genma was going to kill him. "I'm sorry I have to be going, it was nice to meet you Naruto... and" He looked at Sakura "Your name?" He smiled gently; she knew at that instant that he was making up for her calling his name out.

"Sakura."

"Sakura-chii, pleasure is all mine I'm sure," Before the two of them knew what happened he was already gone, down the stairs and to the parking lot. Naruto stammered.

"He's something, isn't he?" He breathed soundly; even this young man was taken aback by the beautiful Hatake Kakashi. Shaking his head he turned to Sakura who was still in a daze, "Sakura-_chii_?" He questioned.

"Hmm…" She looked at him with a longing gaze to her jade eyes, snapping instantly back to him "Oh! Naruto yes, he is something isn't he?"

Naruto pouted. "I just said that." She didn't hear him, _what is he doing here? Is he working here? I know he's a doctor and everything, but why this school? Was he not happy with his last job?_ Her questions plagued her, and she knew she wouldn't get a real answer unless she asked him. The problem was getting him alone to do so.

* * *

_TBC Chapter 4: The Twisted Hand Destiny Dealt Us_

* * *

_Notes:_

_Dobe: Dead last_

_Chii – (Sakura-Chii) it's an adaptation of Chan, much like Tan or Chin. It's supposed to be super cute and apparently Sakura doesn't mind when Kakashi calls her that but minds when Naruto does. Go figure._


	5. The Twisted Hand Destiny Dealt Us

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character_

_Warning M for: Violence_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Twisted Hand Destiny Dealt Us**

The days of April stretched long, students wished nothing more then to go outside and enjoy the fresh spring air. The students were crammed into the claustrophobic classrooms all day. The cherry blossom trees just outside the school were already in bloom; their petals showered the ground with the gentle zephyrs in the air. Today was the same as any other day. Sakura lost all hope that she would have a chance to speak with Kakashi alone. It seemed like he was avoiding her, and he was really good at it. _Well knowing his last profession I can see how hiding in plain sight is a good thing_. Her questions still plagued her and she found no relief to them as on a daily basis. She tried to get that man alone, how hard was it really? Really tough, she found out. He was never in the clinic when she went; Tenten-sensei always commented 'funny he was just right here.' He really was avoiding her, she pouted thinking about it.

She stood in-between the trees waiting for Naruto to show up; over the last few weeks he and she became best friends. Some of the girls in her class had been giving her a hard time, because of her lack of attendance in middle-school. _Bothersome_,_ it is none of their god damn business really_. Puffing up her cheeks then sighing, it wasn't worth getting upset about. She was after all the top of the class. It still amazed her when Naruto told her about his life. She felt sorry for him, but in the same respect he told her that he respected her family and wished she would be happier as he really didn't understand why she seemed down all the time_. Damn scars, but I can't tell you that_, thinking about it as an afterthought.

Naruto actually did come from a fairly wealthy home, he lived with his grandfather. Naruto explained that Ero-jijii was an author of sorts, that's how he came to have a fortune. Sakura questioned why he called his grandfather that, shrugging he said it seemed the logical choice at the time. She found herself giggling. Jiraiya was his actual name, she knew she had heard it before… but placing the name was rather difficult. He was after all a famous Author, she'd do some research on it later plainly she forgot since then. Naruto didn't talk about his mother or father, Sakura chose not to press the matter. She figured he lived with his grandfather for a reason; they were probably… not alive anymore, which made Sakura sad for the boy. But clearly he was loved seeing as his attitude was so cheery.

"Sakura-chan!" She turned to notice a bag of star candies being thrust her way. "Something to brighten your day, Sakura-chan I hope you like sweets, I wasn't sure what kind of candy you actually liked." The blond boy, who stood before her, began to scratch the back of his head embarrassed at the gift he gave. She smiled. She didn't mind sweets one way or another; taking the bag she thanked him. "Oh good, so there's this stupid thing that the drama team is doing… should I help?"

"Hm… I think theatrics is up your ally Naruto… Although, I would imagine it would really depend on the role." He laughed knowing it was true.

"True! Maybe I won't. It's a drama. I'm not that good at acting…" He put on a pouty face, pulling his eyebrows into what looked like a sultry dramatic look, crossing his arms dropping his shoulders into a hunch, he then dropped his voice an octave he said slowly "Dramatic." This caused Sakura to howl with laughter she'd never heard anything so stupid.

"Oh lord stop, stop please." He continued with the cheese act.

"I can't do that my _darling_! ACTING is one of the greatest pleasures in the world! We should not stop until our demands are met! Sakura! I will make you the greatest actor in the world!" He thrust his hand into the air, pushing his chest out and did a little spin on the spot. She couldn't stop laughing, between the fits of giggles she managed to speak.

"You sound just like him!" Naruto went back to his normal self, putting his hands in his pockets looking up at her coyly.

"You think so? I don't think Ebisu likes me to much though… and between you and me, I believe he's a closet pervert. Those strange glasses, and the way he acts… you know." He shrugged his shoulders making a very suggestive motion. Sakura hit him in the shoulder to stop; her smile didn't go away though. She knew he was right. There was something weird with Ebisu; he was too uptight about _everything _for all the wrong reasons. "Hey, Sakura-chan would you want to skip class with me..? I mean I know you are one to stay in school all day, but I can't go to gym… that teacher freaks me out."

"Hm... Gai is strange." She looked around "I don't see why not, we can go to the café down the street." Naruto's eyes lit up and a big grin rolled over his lips. Strolling down the path, they made their way to the gates, almost skipping arm in arm. Both, however, stopped instantly the moment they heard a voice behind them.

"And where are you two going?" Spinning around on heels they saw the lazy doctor sitting on a bench near the gates, he was looking right at them even if he did have a very sleepy look on his face you could tell he wasn't to pleased that two students were 'sneaking' off campus during school time. Naruto stammered,

"We... we uh, wanted a snack."

"Really, but you can get a snack at the student counter in the main building."_Damn he was sharp_. Sakura needed to get them out of this seeing as the bell was going to ring in a matter of minutes.

"The student counter doesn't sell the snacks we want."

"No reason for you to leave during school hours, come up with a better one or I'll have to take you into the office." _Shit_. He was looking directly at her; it seemed he was ignoring Naruto on this intrusion. It was almost as if he was only curious why _she_ was leaving campus.

"You see," Thinking carefully she needed to put a lot of thought into what she said. After all the man she was trying to give an excuse to happen to be a Tensai. "We don't want to go to gym." She said bluntly "Gai is creepy at times and we need a break, so can you give us a break... just this once, _please_?" pouting her lips, he noted this. _She's good_, it if wasn't for the fact that he knew that she knew he could see though a lie a mile away, she flat out didn't lie to him about why they were skipping class. Gai indeed _is_ creepy.

"Tell you what." He stood up walking towards them, "We'll go together." He gently made his way to the gates. Turning around, he simply asked, smiling at the two, "Coming?" Without a word, both of them fell into step behind him. After all, Sakura _was_ trying to get him alone… although Naruto was here… so that's not really alone._ But why would he allow us to go off campus _with_ him?_

* * *

Sitting down at one of the booths in the small café, Sakura and Naruto sat on one side and Kakashi sat across from them. The seats were plushy, inviting the guests to stay for an extended time. _I'll have to remember this place_. He picked up a menu from the side, looking at it then looking at them. "Well?" They both chimed in at the same time, 

"Well what?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Oh…" Naruto quickly grabbed a menu and held it between him and Sakura. Whispering between them, Kakashi noted how close they were. _Only two weeks and they are best friends, or more... _nervously scratching his head_, Hell I hope not_... They both looked up at him; Naruto was quick to reply "Mocha Coffee delight and Carmel Green Tea. Are you paying?" Kakashi smiled and nodded. The two whispered between them 'are you sure we can trust him? What if he bolts after the drinks are done?' 'God, Naruto he's a teacher for goodness sake why would he do that?' He could clearly hear them, but pretended not to. He simply smiled. _Cute_. Motioning to the hostess that they were ready to order, she came over.

"What can I get you?"

"Mocha Coffee Delight for her, Carmel Green tea for him, and for myself…" He noticed they were staring at him, _what the hell_... he chuckled inwardly "…water." He saw disappointment on their faces. _Can't please some people I guess_. Neither of them questioned how he knew what drinks went to whom. It should have struck them as odd since Naruto ordered for both, but they were too distracted by the fact that they were away from school with a Sensei to care. Moving away from them to get the drinks the hostess looked back. She had a puzzled look on her face. Kakashi read it as 'why is that guy with two students'. Looking at the hostess, Kakashi said quietly "Lunch break". She nodded, and went about her business.

"Why did you lie to her, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well why not? Not like she needs to know the truth that you two are skipping class and I am here making sure you go back to class at the end of this drinking session." Both of them were flush with embarrassment and looked down at the table. "It's not that bad. Just don't make it a habit. My paycheck can't keep up with you two." Smirking, he noted that Sakura was looking at him. He knew damn well she had been trying to talk to him for the last two weeks and he was avoiding her. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever; after all she'd be at the school every day six days a week most of the year for three years. What was he going to do? Quit this job and go back to the Unit, Tenzou would love to have him back but he didn't feel ready to go back. "So tell me, what's so bad about Gai?" He already knew but wanted to hear from someone else how bad he was. Naruto was the first to pipe up and Kakashi wasn't surprised to say the least.

"He's super flamboyant, every time we do stuff you get the feeling he's watching you. And he IS! When you do something wrong you'll always find him there telling you that you are doing it wrong, then shows you how it should be done… its creepy, the way he flails too is just… um… Gay."

_I like this kid, he's funny. He hit the nail on the head with Gai, I wonder if she feels the same way. "_What about you Sakura-chii?"

"I think it's the spandex and the orange leg warmers, not to mention the really strange hair cut that went out of style a decade ago. How old is he anyways? Spouting 'springtime of youth' he looks 40 but acts like he's a teen. I mean really, he should act his age and wear something... uh... that was more covering in the groin area." Her face went red when he started to laugh

"You two are ok, you know that? I have some friends that would agree wholeheartedly with what you just said. In fact I agree with you both, I believe that he'd be hurt to hear you think he's 40. He's almost 30..." He paused what he was saying and looked at them; they had that look about them - like they just discovered something major. "What?"

"You know him… and well it seems." Naruto said mouth gaping.

"Ma, you could say that. I went to the same college as him for a year; he's latched on to me since. I originally met him though a couple of friends; believe me we've been trying to get rid of him for_ years_." Sakura piped up to add,

"And I'm betting he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Figured that out on your own? Why, do you like him that much? I could try to hook a date up with him if you'd like." Her face went even pinker then before. Sakura shouted back at him - it clearly stated how embarrassed she was.

"_HELL NO_, I wouldn't date that buffoon if he was the last man on earth!" _Opps, I said too much. Apparently she doesn't like to be teased, although it is kind of cute when she's riled up, stop. Passive thoughts, keep the thoughts of her being cute out of my head._

"Wow… Sakura-chan, I think he was kidding." Kakashi nodded at Naruto's statement.

"I'm so sorry," She pleaded "I really don't know how to handle... um"

"Being teased, it's clear as a cloudless sky. I'm sorry Sakura-chii I didn't mean to upset you."

"Sorry."_Damn it I just made an ass out of myself_, she sighed. Looking up, the drinks had already been brought to the table.

"Well drink up, we need to get back before the bell rings." The three of them sat there quietly the rest of the time. Kakashi had slouched down in the booth, looking rather lazy. He just watched the clouds out the window as Sakura and Naruto drank from the cute little tea cups they had here. After Naruto and Sakura's cups were empty Kakashi slid out of the booth and went to the counter. Clearly he was paying, Naruto nudged Sakura who nodded, and they slipped out the door. Waiting for Kakashi to come out, they kept peaking into the shop. "I see you don't trust my ability to pay for drinks, how nice of you." Kakashi said to the duo.

"It's not that Kaka-Sensei, honestly." Naruto smiled up at the tall man.

"Right, lets get a move on we have about five before the bell rings for the next class. I need to be back in the clinic; Tenten-chan is going to yell at me for being away. God knows I can't leave without something happening."

"Funny, seeing as every time I go to the clinic. You seem to be never there." Sakura whispered knowing full well he could hear her. He eyed her with caution, _so she really is trying to get me alone… Hm... back to avoiding her I suppose_. At the same time he was thinking that, she was thinking, _damn it he was avoiding me, now he's going to avoid me even more_. The only one of the three companions who was oblivious to the tension was Naruto. There was a vacant smile on his face; he was just pleased he got out of gym class, and got away with it.

* * *

Back at the school gates Kakashi shooed them back to class. "Go before I really do send you to the office." 

"Hai Sensei" Both of them chortled as they took off to the east wing where their class was. Kakashi knew he needed to avoid her even more, he wasn't really clear on why she wanted to get him alone and frankly he didn't want to give her the chance. However, Kakashi did not realize that the hand of fate seldom represents the hand you thought you held. Not even in the slightest.

"Woo, Kaka-sensei is a pretty cool guy isn't he Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked up at Sakura who seemed to be thinking. "What cha thinking about Sakura-_Chii_?"

"Hm. Not much. How do we know we won't get in trouble for skipping gym?" Naruto shrugged at her question,

"Who cares, it's one less week to deal with that green menace." Sakura laughed, and then an idea hit her.

"Hey, Naruto we should give Gai-sensei a nick name."

"Like what?"

"Hm… I know how about, 'The Green Beast of Konoha'?" Looking at her he gave a thumb up.

"I like. It fits him. So we spread that around campus in a few days everyone will call him that!"

"Yes, Exactly! It's too funny not to pass up!" The two of them went on planning how they would implement the plan, ironically enough Kakashi overheard them. He had followed them to the east wing to make sure they went to class. _I should support them in this effort; it is after all for a good cause. Who would have thought that the top student is a prankster? Girl after my own heart, Wait, what am I thinking? None of that.._. Mentally slapping himself he moved on to the clinic where he knew he'd catch flack from Tenten.

* * *

Later that day, the breeze died down, and the weather came to a standstill. It wasn't hot, but it wasn't cool either. Rather, it was a nice feeling. Lazy clouds drifted in the sky making their way past the skyline to wherever they were going that day. Sakura came down to her shoe cubby to change to her outdoor shoes and came across something in the process; there was a note in her cubby. _A note, who from?_ Pulling the note out, reading it quickly she came to realize her dreams had come true. _It's a note from Sasuke!_ Excited she re-read it 'Come to the pool area after school, don't be late. - Sasuke' _Chance! I have to do this right_! Pulling out some lip-gloss from her bag and a small mirror she applied it making sure she looked alright. Casually she slipped out the door to where the pool was_, Sasuke asking me to the pool, he wanted to be alone with me_! 

Opening the small gate to the pool she took striding steps up the stairs, looking around she didn't see him. _I must be early_. She sat down on one of the starting blocks at the edge of the pool looking inward. Her head jerked to the gate when she heard it open, however to her dismay it wasn't Sasuke… it was the girls from her class that have been harassing her. _Damn it I should have known!_ She stood up making motion to leave.

"Oh don't get up on our behalf... we just want to have a little chat with you is all."

"Really, you don't say. This looks more like a lynching mob. What do you want?"

"Wow… and here we thought we could be Friends, Sakura-chan." Sakura made a bee line break, but as quick as she was the girls were quicker. Yanking and grabbing at her hair and clothing, they pulled her harshly back towards the pool leaning her over the edge. "We want you to stay away from Sasuke; in fact we want you to leave the school all together. Your high and mighty attitude is really starting to piss us off."

"I don't know what you mean; I haven't done anything to you people." She spat out trying to get her footing on the concrete shelving.

"Sure you have, Miss-I-get-everything-I-want. You can't get everything you want and we are going to teach you a lesson." The girl kicked Sakura's legs out from under her; she slipped into the pool hitting her chin on the shelving. Gasping out in pain, there was little recovery time as the girls pushed her under the water. Bubbles sprang out of the water, looking up she could see the girls laughing at her misfortune, the water waking before her eyes. In any other situation it would be like as if in an aquarium fish looking out to the people staring in at them, she was no fish and this filled her being with dread. _Shit, why me_. Grasping for the first hand she could, raking her fingers along the skin didn't make it any better. They were holding her down no matter how much she flailed. _Don't scream_! She told herself, _screaming will make it worse… I'll drown in this pool... god damn it, my life is not fair_. She could feel the air exiting her mouth, _no please a little longer_... She tried again to free herself from the girls that held her under, this time however she drew blood. Shocking enough as it was she felt someone stab her hand with what she thought might have been a pen or maybe even keys, clearly she couldn't think. _Survive… survive_… her breath escaped her; she couldn't resist it any longer... panic filled her thrashing with what she had left, there was nothing left. Her eyes drifted shut… as the last of her breath left her.

* * *

_Beep, beep… Is that an alarm clock? "It's been three weeks, I don't know if she's going to come out of this. I'm not even sure he'll come out of this either. Let's pray for the best." The sounds were groggy and painful to listen to, atashi doko?_

"_Please, Babaa she has to be alright… She has to be." The voice seemed strained under pressure. He seems so sad… so tired._

"_Calm down, we are still working on why they are like this. It's unlike anything we've ever encountered before. Listen I want you to go out and get something to eat and get some sleep. I don't need you in here for exhaustion."_

"_Yes, of course… I'm sorry. I just miss both of them so much." Them… who is them? I assume that's me they are talking about, but the other? Hm...There's that smell again, lilies... such a sweet smell, I'm so sleepy_…

* * *

"Sakura, can you hear me? Sakura, open your eyes!" A warm gentle voice entered her consciousness as she opened her eyes. She was greeted by a pair of beautiful grey eyes, fringed with silver hair. 

"Kakashi," she wheezed, trying to sit up.

"Don't get up; you're strapped to the gurney." She could see the distant look of anger in his eyes, quickly replaced with concern. _He saved me_? "Thank god Naruto and Sasuke happened along on the track field. Sasuke came and got me while Naruto fished you out of the pool after he slapped some rather nasty girls out of the way."

"Naruto…?"

"I'm here Sakura-chan; we called the cops on those girls. I reckon they are going to be expelled from school."

"Probably, attempting to drown someone is a crime." Kakashi had a very serious look about his face. "We'll be accompanying you to the hospital. We need to have you properly examined to make sure nothing is physically wrong with you."

"Ok..." She whispered, should she tell him about the strange vision…? _What was that? No it is probably best not tell him. I don't want him to think there's something really wrong with me_. Moments later she felt him bandaging her hand. "What is wrong with my hand?"

"One of them stabbed you with a small art razor, I'm not really sure why, but it's forced us to attach the IV to your other hand instead."

Pulling her eyes away from the swaying bag of saline solution and looking back into Kakashi's, Sakura stated quietly, "I drew blood."

She weakly smiled.

"Good girl, _never_ give up with out some kind of fight." He smiled back at her. He wasn't nearly as angry as he had been, mostly relieved that she was alright.

The ride to the hospital was a rather lazy one, since she wasn't in critical care. There was no need for the lights or the sirens, just a casual ride to the hospital. She was worried that they would keep her there overnight. She had started to hate hospitals after what happened to her, but knowing she should get used to them… as a doctor not as an admitted person. She sighed lightly, this really needs to stop. _I can't keep ending up in the hospital; __I should really keep to myself more I guess so that this won't happen again. But I can't really keep to myself when I have a friend like Naruto. Oh well, I guess I could try to stay out of the limelight… not that I really wanted to be in it anyways. I'm not even sure why they wanted to hurt me in the first place_.

"Is something the matter, Sakura-chii?"

"Hm, I was just thinking it would be nice to not end up in the hospital for you to notice me." Half joking, she looked over at him, "Kidding," She mused noticing the expression of anxiety cross over his face, "I would like to thank you though."

With a bemused look and a shrug of his shoulders Kakashi glanced from Naruto to the curtain hanging overhead. Naruto, sharper then usual, pulled the curtain closed and drifted to the front of the ambulance to have a chat with the driver.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and resumed their conversation in quiet tones, "What exactly for?"

"You saved my life. Not just once but twice now."

"Ah, well let's not make this a habit, alright? I would be glad to talk to you whenever you needed, within reason of course." Smiling, she knew that she had made him uneasy with what she had said this afternoon.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you want to avoid me."

"It's not that at all Sakura-chii. I'm just not exactly sure how a teenage girls mind thinks. So I wasn't sure what exactly you were up to."

"Oh… I just wanted to thank you and well ask you why you came to work at this school that's all."

"Hm, I see. You are welcome and well between you and me, I just needed a break."

"What caused it, exactly? Did something happen?" _So much __curiosity for such an innocent girl_. He smiled gently at her.

"You wish to know?" She nodded, "You happened, I've never second guessed my job before. It was the first time." He looked away from her, "Honestly my heart was breaking when I thought that I couldn't save you that time." Glancing at her she had tears in her eyes. "Fear not though, I did save you, didn't I?" Putting forth his best knight in shining armor smile_, what the hell am I doing? _She giggled, smiling shyly. _Never mind that it was worth it_…

"Yes you did, Mm... that reminds me. Thank you for the flowers." A ting of blush came up on his cheeks.

"Ah yeah, about that the chief wanted to send you a gift and I suggested the flowers."

"The doctor said that it was rare to get flowers from you." Half smiling up at him, she did notice the blushing… and the cute dimples in his cheeks when he smiled.

"It is, don't think too much about it though. The Chief is a nice man under all the façade."

"The chief is or you are?" She questioned cautiously. _Damn she's sharp_… The ambulance came to a stop. Looking up, Kakashi took that moment to change the subject.

"Here we are, let's get you inside shall we?" _Damn he's crafty_… she smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sakura let out a sigh, "Sakura-chan what's wrong?" she looked over to see Naruto staring at her. 

"Nothing, I just can't wait to get these bandages off." She pointed at her chin and held up her hand. Her chin for the most part just had some scrapes on it, nothing major. Kakashi was really worried that she had fractured her jaw, which wasn't the case. It had scabbed up and looked pretty nasty like she face-planted on a cheese grater. She hoped it wouldn't scar, that's the last thing she needed… more scars.

It had been two weeks from the incident; the three girls in question were indeed expelled from the school. Sakura didn't know the details of the aftermath, but her father was furious. Sarutobi-Sensei had been apologizing to her father for a good hour before his temper subsided. She felt sorry for the old man seeing as it wasn't really his fault she was hurt. It was also the first time she'd seen her father so angry in her defense. Although strangely enough he couldn't thank Kakashi enough, he acted strangely around him. Which perked Sakura's curiosity,_ why was her father like that around Kakashi? There is more to this then I know I'm sure of it… but what?_

Standing up and brushing off her skirt she looked down at the blonde boy next to her, "We should head back to class." He smiled at her.

"Yep, probably hey what was the answer for question eleven on the test yesterday?"

"Hm… I believe it was choice number two." She could see the blonde's' face drop into sadness, "Let me guess, you picked three." He nodded "_Baka_," Sighing and smiling at him... he really wasn't good in any subject, but it surprised her when he got the answers right from time to time. His average score was roughly 45 to 65 percent at any given time. Granted to her surprise he always got 100 percent in gym, even if he claimed he hated it. There was a gentle breeze in the mid-day air, it smelled clean and fresh. _What a waste to be in a classroom the rest of the day_, thoughts like this became more frequent to her the more time she spent with Naruto whether she realized it or not. She really just wanted to watch the clouds, but if she did that then she wouldn't be at the top of the class and she wouldn't get into her top choice college. She sighed once again as they headed up the stairs to the first level where their classroom was.

As they entered the class, they were both greeted by smiling faces. _It's been two weeks since the incident. After that everyone in the class has warmed up to me_. _They aren't so bad, I guess_. Looking around she smiled at her classmates, "Afternoon." She got a couple of nods and waves for her trouble. Sasuke at his desk eyeing her like he normally did, no smile he was just _looking at_ her. Normally that would give most people the creeps; Sakura had grown use to it. She felt it was more of an acknowledgment then actually saying hello. Sakura took her seat to Sasuke's right and Naruto sat next to her on her right. They sat three rows back from the front and near the window, Sasuke had the window seat.

Behind Sasuke sat a rather quiet fellow, his uniform was altered, longer pants and higher collar on the shirt. Alterations weren't really frowned on but just not very common. Given that Naruto also had an altered uniform to suit his own needs, he liked the baggy pant look. Sunglasses were normally frowned on but this boy seemed to get away with it, he rarely smiled but he like her was extremely smart. Chemistry was his forte; it did register to her that he looked a lot like the Chemistry teacher. _Son maybe, probably... no definitely... his personally was dead on to Aburame-Sensei's_. Shino was his name.

There were a few other notable characters in the class, there was a secondary loud mouth possibly even louder then Naruto if you can believe that. His hair was wild and hardly brushed; he looked like a wild animal. He was proud of the fact he wanted to work with animals, large ones maybe at a zoo. Sakura noted his family was in the business of caring for large animals out in the fields of the savannas. Pretty risky business, Kiba mentioned that his sister had taken up a simpler approach to things, she cared for pets. Naruto and he seemed to get along, friendly rivalry between them sparked now and again in gym class... Sadly Gai-Sensei encouraged this behavior.

The girl that sat next to him was also equally as loud, she was a proud girl. Long blond hair, bright blue eyes... Ino was her name, she had claimed that she'd be the one to marry Sasuke... thus this created some tension between Ino and Sakura. Sakura couldn't claim that she and Ino where friends, but she wondered if they really were since after the incident, Ino did come to see her in the hospital. Sakura made note of this, Ino was the daughter of the wealthy tycoon Yamanaka Inoichi world's number one merchant in exotic flowers and plants, you want it he can get it for you… for a price that is. She was just like her old man, proud and full of herself not bad qualities but it can cause you not to see the little things before you. Like the fact that one of the boys in class really likes her, she's so blinded by the fact she wanted to marry Sasuke that she doesn't notice this boy, which is really sad.

The boy in question is Akimichi Chouji, a rather healthy boy. Don't call him fat or he'll go ballistic, the word 'fat' has been coined as a taboo around him. For a good reason, the last person to call him that ended up in the clinic with a black eye and a couple of fractured fingers. Chouji's father runs a large chain of Teriyaki shops; you can tell that Chouji will love the company just as much as his father, by his mannerisms and how he conducts himself when cooking. It wasn't unknown that he liked Ino, but he kept it to himself. Being a rather shy boy, whenever he thought about her he'd eat something… but then again he was always eating something so it was hard to say when he was thinking about her or not. None of the teachers commented on his habits, after all he also carried a 100 percent score in gym… yes shocking isn't it?

Chouji's best-friend was a smart witted young man, he looked lazy and dull but there was something about him that suggests otherwise. He is the captain of the shogi club and for a good reason - he's undefeated. Even teachers can't best him. Nara Shikamaru, his father's profession is unknown. Although it is suspected that he's in the medical business. He keeps to himself despite the fact that he's friends with Chouji.

Lastly we come to a one Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi, whose business happens to be a considerably large hotel corporation. Sakura knew she's seen this girl before, only in the last few weeks she remembered where. The dark haired, light blue eyes, the shy tendency... she was the flower girl from over seven months ago. Hinata never said anything about it, that is, until she was confronted by Sakura. Sakura asked Hinata politely not to mention her stay in the hospital; Hinata was more then willing to not say anything. After this Sakura and Hinata's relationship developed a kinship. Hinata finally confessed she had a strong liking to Naruto but is too shy to say anything. Maybe one day she'll say something.

No one else in this class really stands out to being someone in the near future; this was already researched by Sakura. Never mind the fact that she has data on them just in case. Everyone started to settle down as the teacher came into the room, _bothersome, I forgot it was history_… Sakura pulled out her notepad in anticipation of a long drawn out lecture.

* * *

Sitting by the window of the clinic, Kakashi lazily looked out the window at the passing clouds. _I wonder what its like to be a cloud?_ There hadn't been a problem in a few days despite the frequent girls that stop by the clinic with... 'Injuries' usually a non-existent scrape or what they claimed was a fever. _Girls… teen-girls, are so troublesome. At least Sakura doesn't do this. I'd have problems if she was in here every damn day making up something. She after all is too smart enough not to fake an illness, unless she wants out of gym_... thinking casually to himself watching small leaves trickle from the branches. Tenten had been making busy work in the background, she sometimes starts up conversations which are almost always one sided to her dismay. 

_Summer is going to be hell_,_ most of the buildings have air-conditioning but outside is where a real problem would accrue; the problem being dehydration_. Kakashi knew full well he'd be getting a few kids from gym classes; Gai has a problem with restraint. He'll push them till they break. Sighing to himself he noticed someone was talking to him, "Hm?"

"Kaka-Sensei, you are worried about the summer aren't you?"

"Somewhat Tenten-chan, I am afraid what Gai will do to those poor kids."

"At least there is a pool."

"Hm, Gai isn't one to use a pool unless he's making you swim laps. His sense of fun is a bit skewed when it comes to the rest of us." He Pointed out the window at the poor second years running laps.

"How long have they been running?"

"Roughly 40 laps, I'm sure a couple will be coming in here needing our help. I do wonder what it is they did to grab his attention."

"Geez, he is crazy I feel sorry for them." He simply nodded looking back out the window, "I'll let you know if we have students." She did notice he was somewhat paying attention, _not totally lazy surprising_. Moments later his idol thought of clouds and leafs were once again interrupted. "Kaka-Sensei,"

"Hm..?"

"Your phone is ringing." He picked up the phone on the table, she laughed "No the one in your pocket Sensei." He simply mouthed an 'Oh'... fumbling around his pocket he finally found the small phone, flipping it open he noted the name… _Hm… what does _he_ want?_

"Hello, Hatake Kakashi speaking. My time is limited I am at work." For several moments he didn't say anything, listening to the person on the other end of the line, "I see" came from his mouth a couple of moments later and was quickly cut off by the person on the other end of the line. "I understand I will not be late." Snapping the phone shut he looked out the window once again.

"Who was it?" Tenten knew it wasn't really her business to ask, she wondered if she could get an answer anyways.

"Dinner date should be interesting." He made no mention or indication of who he was speaking to on the other end of the line, Tenten was disappointed. _Oh well, I did try_. With his back to her, she couldn't see his facial expression; however he could see it in the window. His silver brows creased and a small frown on his face. _What the hell does he want? He never calls me, unless… Fuck Matchmaking. I'm going to kill him_.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to her bedroom, Sakura was relieved to be home, and a nice long bath was in order. Gym was particularly cruel today, for whatever reason Gai-Sensei had it in his Neanderthal brain to make them run for an extended time. _What the hell is wrong with that man! Oh wait, I bet it has to do with the nickname everyone is spouting… Not that it's a bad nickname or anything, but whatever. I really need to get out of gym class, I feel so sick after_... she wondered if it was a side affect of what happened to her._Probably, that's the only thing I can think really. Maybe I should get myself examined and get the hell out of Gym once and for all_. 

Striding down the hallway in a lazy fashion with her bag dragging on the ground she wanted nothing more then to lay down, _so tired_. Before she could reach the door she heard a familiar voice calling her name, _Blah… so bothersome_ "Yes mama?"

"We have a dinner to attend tonight, get showered up and changed." Eyeing her daughter, "Formal Kimono, and that quaint necklace I bought you before the school year. Wear your hair up in a traditional bun and use the black lacquered Kanzashi to hold it in place, you know the ones." Sakura nodded _what in the world_… "Off with you, hurry up. You have an hour." Dumbstruck Sakura turned and went in her room.

_What in the world_… she repeated to herself. _She's _never_ asked me to dress up in such a particular manner, there has to be a catch_. Dropping her bag to the floor, she took her time getting to the wash room, _What's the hurry anyways, boring old dinner with boring people… although it would be a good opportunity to test my skills with business relations, if I even get a chance to speak_. She sighed, _its probably not like that at all_…_forced to sit down eat and listen to father prattle on and on about the new technology they have developed, like I care_.

Grabbing her mini CD player she put it down on the counter with a resounding thud. _No harm in entertaining myself_, turning it on and turning it up she listened to the music fill the air and fill her being. _To feel again_, the CD that was playing was the very same one she got from the suppliers shop just a few months ago. She'd listen to it now and again when she wasn't feeling happy, which wasn't very often anyways. It had a few different artists on it, not just one like she had originally thought. One song in particular caught her attention, and occasionally she'd play it over and over. _Why can't things be that simple? They aren't that's why the woman is singing such a sad love song_.

Removing the clips from her hair, she looked up in the mirror. _I could look worse; geez the bandage doesn't help anything._ Gently she peeled the bandage back_, Eww… its still nasty looking. Bugger, I'll have to wear some cover up or a bandage and pray the company doesn't notice it_. Taking off her earrings, then her tie, she nimbly removed the pin from her sweater it was an adorable leaf shape the schools icon of sorts. Each student has one and can wear it wherever they want. It was silver in color, judging by the markings it was a half white-gold. An Expensive item, but it was not too expensive to give out to the students. She put it down on her tie. Humming along with the music she took off her outer clothing inspecting her scars, they have become less noticeable since she started using that product._Everything fades with time, even scars it seems_… half leaning on the counter she brushed her hair, _What's so great about dinners, I could be relaxing in my room, or calling Naruto on the phone. Speaking of which he wanted me to come over to his house this weekend; I wonder what Ero-jijii is like_.

Taking her time to wash, she kept dreading going to the dinner. It was the first one in over a month; she suspected that her father and mother wanted her to adjust to school before dragging her out around town again, like a doll on display. That's how she really felt, just a pretty doll to impress the clients. _I'm not like that though. Damn it. What shampoo today_? Biting her lip she looked over her choices, _Strawberries_. After washing her hair she finished up the shower, turning off the water. She pulled a big fluffy towel over her body; she inspected herself in the mirror. _I've lost a few pounds, not a lot of muscle building up from the new gym work out. Maybe I should eat more_.

She poked her side then poking at her breasts, _why oh why won't you grow you stupid things!_ She had wished to gain at least a cup or if not more, being a B for the last four years is embarrassing. Not to mention that her loss of weight seemed to be in her boobs, she sighed, _never a break huh?_ She Looked down at herself, _Oh well_. Quickly she dried herself off, _what lotion today, hm...? Lavender_, she worked it into her skin, inspecting herself as she went. _Should I trim my nails?_ Looking at them carefully, _no they are fine_. Wrapping the towel around herself, she grabbed her hair brush once again. _Time to tie this up, _she sighed_ I hate traditional everything, why can't I get the simple things in life? _After a few moments holding her hand on her head with her left she reached into her simple cabinet on the counter with her right, pulling out the small basket with her hair clips. _Black Lacquerer, Black…Lacquerer. Ah that one_, picking it and inspecting it. Gold trim with little Cherry blossoms painted on it. _This must be a fancy dinner for her to ask me to wear this_... she thought idly putting it in place.

Her mother had not said to wear make-up or not, so she took a chance. Simple and sweet, Light pink eye shadow in the crease of her eye. Pink shear lip gloss upon her lips, cherry flavored. She tried to smile at herself, it seemed really unnatural. _Oh hell, maybe they won't notice_? Meandering back into her bedroom, she needed to dress herself. _Casual traditional kimono, I don't feel like putting up the formal antics, although mother might notice_._Damn it all to hell, I'll do what I want!_

She went into her closet, she sighed _which one?_ Looking over several to choose from her eyes caught a light red one with her family crest on it, she recognized it. _Ah… granny made this one for me; she wanted me to marry in it._.. Laughing to herself, _that's right mother was angry that she had made it red. __Ah well, I won't wear it to a wedding. Why not to this dinner?_ She mused pulling it from the small confines of the back of her closet. Looking closely at it, she noticed the cherry blossoms. _Wow… this is beautiful_, It wasn't just red but several shades of red and pink. Most of it was a brilliant crimson red, while it traveled down the length it became a light pink. It did so in three locations, over the arms and down to the ground. Cherry blossoms scattered the backside of the kimono and around the front as well as on the lower half of the sleeves. Her family crest she noted was only on the back. _My god this is a beautiful kimono_. Without a second thought she went to put it on.

She did a once-over, inspecting herself in the antique full length mirror that hung on the wall. She admired how beautiful the kimono she wore was once again. She had hoped this was alright. Once she made sure the light pink obi was shapely she put on her okobo, they were special to her normally she only really wore them to a fancy festival but seeing as the color matched the robes so why not? Adjusting her tabi she stood up, _how __long has it been since I've worn these?_ It felt like years.

Stepping foot out of her room she moved silently down the hallway to the stairs. Looking down to the main lobby she spotted her father watching her, he smiled for what seemed to be the first time in many years. Her mother also smiled, _this was weird, what are they up too?_ Gliding down the stairs her mother greeted her, "A little late but it is forgiven, that is a wonderful kimono you have picked out… Grandmamma made that, did she not?" Sakura nodded, "Well then let us go, best we not be any later then we are." Her father nodded, following behind them to the car. _This is going to be an odd night, I can already tell_.

The drive over was a quiet one, like it was going to be any different then any other time they went to dinner. It felt different; there was an uneasy air about the backseat of the car. A foreboding feeling, Sakura wasn't sure how to handle it. _I'll ride it out just like I have in the past_, she told herself. They arrived at their destination less then a half hour later. Sakura's gaze was set on the building. _No way_… It was the most expensive traditional restaurant in the country. _Now I know something is up_. Gracefully getting out of the car, her mother pinched her elbow "Do not speak unless spoken to, understand me?" Sakura nodded eyeing her mother carefully. Going into the building behind her parents, she couldn't help but look around. Elegant statues, paintings and fan's lined the walls of this place. The walls were a marble as was the floor, _real or not_? Inspecting closer, _real_! Her heart pounded in her chest, she's never felt so nervous before_... why, why now_? A gentleman came up to the three, her father was speaking with him in a hushed tone. They stood there for all of 30 seconds before being escorted up the stairs and down a long hallway. Everything was as exquisite as the lobby. Opening the door for them, the man gestured for them to enter by bowing deeply. The silence in her head was broken by her father greeting someone at the table.

"Hatake-sama, it has been awhile hasn't it." _Hatake…?_ Breaking out of her daze she looked up, an older man probably late fifties greeting her father with a friendly handshake. For a second she was relieved until she looked at the table, her heart dropped into her feet. _He_ seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him. Her breathing all but stopped, _what is the meaning of this?!_ Sakura's eyes widened. Her pulse pounded in her veins. She had no idea what to do. The tension was broken by crude laughter.

"What's wrong with her face?!" Shouted a brunette boy sitting next to Kakashi, Sakura had all but missed him. _How rude!_ She pouted, dropping her eyes to the ground.

"Obito that's not nice to say to our guest. Apologize, right now. Quickly," The older man demanded. Looking away, the boy hastily murmured he was sorry before going back to the hand held entertainment game he had brought. "I am sorry for his behavior; Obito goes to a private boy's school. Please come sit down, we'll talk." Sakura made her way painfully to the table, as she reached the table she noticed Kakashi was there holding her chair for her. She smiled as he pushed the chair in. _No talking… this is going to be more painful then I thought_. Her neck was hot with frustration. She was even hotter in the face when Kakashi leaned in and all but whispered in her ear, "You do look beautiful in that kimono." Hoping that no one had heard him he came back around the table and sat across from her. Obito yelped standing straight up.

"What did you do that for aniki?" _Aniki…? Wait a second_…_Older brother?_ She looked over at Kakashi who seemed to be vastly fascinated with the glassware in front of him.

"Obito, sit you are making your mother look bad." He sat down in frustration, but didn't pull out the game again. Her father and who she suspected was Kakashi's father entertained each other with medical banter, _I knew it_… she sighed inwardly. _Nothing to be worried about, nothing at all!_ With nothing to worry about she still didn't eat very much, she was too nervous to eat in front of him. _What's wrong with me! It's a perfectly normal dinner with too families_. The whole affair took well over an hour before desert was served. Before she could put her spoon in the gelato that was brought to her, His father spoke up "Sakura-san?" She looked up to acknowledge him. "What do you make of my sons, be honest." He smiled. _Be honest? What kind of loaded question was that_? She didn't like the younger son and well she wasn't quite sure what to make of Kakashi, he made her feel like she had tiny butterflies in her tummy.

"They both seem very nice."

"I see, well let me tell you a little more about them shall I?" _What is he getting at?_ "Kakashi is my eldest son, 25 currently working as a doctor at a private high school." She nodded "Obito is 19 and is attending…" He paused at his words "A very prestigious School for the arts, all boys." All she could really do is blink. "Well?"

"Sir, I'm not sure what you are implying. They both are wonderful." Looking at her he chuckled, "I'm sorry did I say something funny?"

"No, no why don't you go down to the garden for some fresh air, hm?"

"Alright, I will do that." She wasn't too sure what that was all about. Getting up she made her way carefully for the door. Closing the door behind her she went down stairs, the attendant directed her to the small rock garden in the heart of the restaurant_. Did I do something wrong? Or more to the point what the hell was that all about? Introductions of his sons like that… Oh shit_, it hit her like a ton of bricks. _Matchmaking!_ Her face went flush; she fanned herself with her hand. _Oh my god_…

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Kakashi sat at the table dumbstruck. His father all but asked Sakura which one she'd like to marry. _Odd twist of fate actually, I really doubt Obito would like her as a wife she's too… not his type. She's more my type… Wait what am I talking about? She's more _my_ type? What's wrong with me?_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts, which were all jarred from his head when her father spoke to them. 

"Well, what do you two think of my daughter?" Obito was quick to answer,

"Not interested, she seems fun but I really want to concentrate on breaking into the gaming world. A wife would only hamper my ability to do so."

"I see and you Kakashi-san?"

"I uh…" He was a loss for words; his father looked over at him.

"No words are good ones? Well then, I take it Kakashi likes your daughter we could plan accordingly."

"Wait what?" Looking at his father, he could tell the old man was swelling with pride at this point. _Oh damn it what have I done?_

"Arranged marriage between you and Sakura-chan, it will bring a merger of our two companies." Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Wait, what makes you think that I want to marry her?"

"Lack of words, my dear boy. Why don't you go retrieve her from the garden below, take your time." He blinked several times and looked at Obito who rolled his eyes.

"Obito, pinch me." Obito was more then willing to oblige his older brother. "Ouch! Alright it didn't have to be that hard, excuse me." Standing and bowing slightly he made his way to the door. _What the hell am I going to tell her? They most defiantly won't like this at the school_. Taking his time walking slowly down to the garden, he pondered over and over what he'd say to her. _It is a little sudden… and after all she is only what 16? That's only nine years apart, oh god it's going to come across as I'm a dirty old man!_ Sighing inwardly, he knew this wouldn't end well. Coming around the corner he could see her standing on the edge of the garden. _That really is a beautiful kimono. It suits her well. She looks like a young woman… Wait, wait, none of that. I should get to know her better before thinking like that, I mean really for all I know she doesn't like… well… older types. She might like Obito for all I know_. He stopped a few feet from her and watched her watching the fish swim in the garden pond. Before he knew it she had turned around and smiled at him,

"What's wrong Hatake-san? You seem bothered by something." _He's fidgeting, there's something wrong… or maybe NO, no I refuse to believe that my parents would set me up with an older man… but he is really nice and good looking, oh god what's wrong with me, bad me, bad!_ Mentally slapping herself, she couldn't help but looking at his mis-matched eyes. Before he could speak she did, "You know I noticed something, I mean I had noticed it before and I hope you don't think this to informal of me seeing as this is um… one of those things, but you wear contacts at school, don't you?"

_One of those things…? She knows, about the arrangement already? Down boy play it cool_. "Yes, it was part of the agreement I had when I went to work there."

"Why is that? I like your eyes." _Is it warm in here?_ His eyes made beeline contact with the pools' edge, avoiding eye contact with her. "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

"Ah, no you didn't say anything wrong."

"Oh," she pondered her next question "It _is_ one of those things isn't it?"

"What exactly would 'one of those things' be, Sakura-chii?" Taking a few short steps he made his way closer to her near the pool, he went to put his arm on the door when she abruptly said,

"Hm, an arranged marriage, Kakashi-san," He slipped and nearly fell in the pond; she reached out to steady him, "Are you ok?" Righting himself to his feet immediately, he gently pushed her away.

"Yes I'm fine… sorry… slipped."

"Oh! I'm sorry; I said something wrong again, didn't I?"

"No actually, Sakura-chii it _is_ what you think it is." He sighed.

"Wait what?" He nodded, "So… I'm engaged to one of the Hatake brothers?" She blinked.

"Me actually, would that be alright with you?" _YES!_ Her inner self cheered with glee, she could feel her face grow to a rather nice shade of pink. Her fingers wringed as she kept looking down at the pond, _why am I so nervous I need to tell him it's ok! Don't let this get away!_

"Yes." She said quickly, "That is alright with me." _YES! It's like a dream come true, wait… shit there's still so much to really think about here. I mean yes she's attractive but I have to think about this logically and why the HELL did I say it the way I said it, I practically confessed I liked her_.

"We should and can take things slow, no need to rush things really." There was a silence between them that seemed to last awhile. Glancing around Kakashi noticed Obito at the window pointing at his watch, _Ah damn it we've been out here too long_. "We should go back; I was only supposed to talk with you a little while before taking you back to the room." She didn't say anything, _Hm… did I make a bad impression?_ Nudging her with his elbow; she instinctively knew what to do. Moving her arm quickly under his arm and placing her hand gently into the space just below the elbow on the forearm. _She's done this before, I feel somewhat useless_. If he had looked at her, he would have seen the huge smile on her face. Escorting her back to the room where both of their families where he was slightly beside himself, whispering before opening the door "One day at a time, if for whatever reason you hate me we'll brake this off no hard feelings. Understand?"

"Yes I understand." Finding herself whispering back as he opened the door, _Why__ would I want to break it off_… she found that her smile was even bigger as they went though the door.

* * *

_TBC Chapter 5: All Things to Consider_

* * *

_Translator notes:_

_Ero-jijii: Perverted old Man (Yes I kid you not that's what it means)_

_Atashi doko: Where am I?__  
_

_Baka: Dummy_

_Okobo: Okobo are very tall, and usually made from a block of willow wood. Usually, the wood has either no finish or a natural finish, but during the summer months, maiko will wear black-lacquered okobo. Also very young girls wear "okobo", also called "pokkuri" and "koppori" that have a small bell inside a cavity in the thick "sole."_

_Tabi: are traditional Japanese socks. They are ankle high and with a separation between the big toe and other toes. Tabi are also essential with traditional clothing_

_Obi: The top-most sash worn with various styles of Japanese clothing; several other sashes may be worn under the obi to secure the clothing in place and/or to enhance the shape of the body or of the uppermost sash._

_Aniki: Older brother_

_Matchmaking: Arranged Marriage. What happened here is a combination of Introduction and traditional, at the moment there is no set time or day yet the deal is already set between the two families. For more information on Arranged Marriages please go to Wikipedia._

_Alright it was brought to my attention the miss-use of a word. I've corrected it. __This is the item that Sakura's mother requests her to wear in her hair. _

**_Kanzashi_**_: Are fabricated from a wide range of materials such as lacquered wood, gold and silver plated metal, tortoiseshell and silk, and recently, plastic. In fact, early bakelite kanzashi are extremely collectible. _


	6. All Things to Consider

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I don't own Naruto or Any characters. _

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**All Things to Consider**

Pitter pattering rain drops fell from the sky landing gently on a pink umbrella. It had been raining for a few days now. Spring showers were not uncommon, yet they usually didn't last this long. Penitence for everything, rain washes away all doubt and confusion, all pain and frustration, all lingering of hatred to love. Splashes of rain hit the stone steps of a rather large home, as a small girl looks up at the main gates. She's somewhat intimidated by the large gates but knowing her friend was on the other side to welcome her into his warm home with treats in hand. She didn't want to be out in the cold any longer. Reaching out to ring the bell, the door flung open before her fingers grazed the bell.

"Sakura-chan, you're early!" She was greeted by a huge smile from the boy she's grown to call her best friend. "Come in! Ero-jijii brought some cakes from the shop down the street." Gently grabbing her hand he pulled her though the gates and up to the main doors of this rather large traditional home.

"Wow Naruto, this place is fantastic."

"Really? I bet it's nothing compared to your home," he chuckled opening the door; reaching out for her umbrella, she closed it and handed it to him.

"My home isn't all that special. It's too western for my taste."

"Hm… I bet its cool looking. Can I visit you next time?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" he cheered, putting her umbrella in a small bronzed container next to the door. Taking off his sandals he stepped up onto the hard-wood flooring. Sakura came in; taking off her shoes she noticed that the hard-wood was rather slick under her tights. "Sakura-chan, Slippers? I know the floor is slick I finished waxing it this morning." He pointed to a slipper rack with an assortment of different guest slippers. Naruto leaned down and selected a pair for her to wear, simple black slippers putting them on she realized they were fairly soft. "How is that?"

"They are very nice, thank you."

"Yep! Nothing but the best for you, Sakura-chan!" Coyly smiling at her he moved further into the home. As she looked around Sakura noticed that everything was really exquisite. Older paintings and prints lined the walls; in the way of items in the home it was pretty minimal. "Hm, I know what you are thinking Sakura-chan. The rest of the house doesn't look like this, especially Ero-jijii's study."

"Oh?" They moved further into the home going down the hallway, turning to the left into another hallway. Larger rooms on either side of the hallway closed off by shōji, Naruto opened one of the screens to a very nice sitting room, low table with seat cushions. "Oh… this is nice, I wish there was a room like this in my home." Naruto smiled.

"It's heated! Great for days like this, sit please." Coming into the room he closed the screen behind him. She sat down on one of the very plushy cushions, pulling up the table's blanket she put her legs under, it was indeed warm. A small sigh of contentment came from her lips. "Nice huh?" Naruto smiled walking across the room and opened another screen to an outside hallway and garden. _My god, I wish my home was like this… It's so peaceful_. "I'll be right back, roasted green tea ok with you?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Wonderful, Ero-jijii has a bad habit of using up all the green tea and not buying anymore." Naruto left the room sliding the screen shut behind him leaving Sakura alone in the room. She watched the rain outside fall onto rocks and into a small pond outside, she felt really calm and welcome in this home. Before she knew it there were footfalls on the outside hallway, small clicking suggested the person was wearing sandals in the home. She saw a shadow appear near the room and as the figure came to the edge of the screen they spoke.

"Ho… who left this open?" The person came into view somewhat taken aback that there was someone in the room, "I'm sorry Naruto didn't tell me that he had his girlfriend over." Sakura felt herself blush.

"I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just a friend."

"Ah… souka, you are Sakura-chan then I take it?"

"Yes."

"AH!" He shouted, "I can see why Naruto likes you!"

She blinked. "Who are you?"

"Eh? Oh I'm sorry; I'm Jiraiya, Naruto's grandfather." The man before her was an older fellow, not nearly as old as Sarutobi but close enough. He looked like something out of a classic painting, long white hair, traditional kimono, dark brown eyes almost black in color and a rather large mouth. _I see where Naruto gets his personality from_.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Naruto has told me about you."

"Hm… Let me guess he didn't tell you about my works?"

"Um… no, I do know you write books Jiraiya-san." Plopping down across from her on a cushion he pulled a small orange book out of an inner pocket in his kimono. Sliding it across the table to Sakura, who promptly picked it up and examined the small book.

"That is one of my books. Very popular," Reading the first few pages she put the book down, her face flush with color.

"Jiraiya-san… I'm only 16."

"So?" He apparently didn't understand, laughing he picked up the book and put it away. "You don't like it, I understand."

"No it's not like that Jiraiya-san, I'm saying I should probably have another good two years before I'm even allowed to buy one of those… do you understand?" His cheeks grew a shade of pink.

"Hm...Probably, I'm sorry if it bothered you."

"Its ok, it does seem like a fairly well written book." He seemed happy with the praise. Silence came over the two of them. It was an awkward moment, after all Naruto's grandfather just handed a young girl a dirty book to read. The silence was broken by the sliding screen door opening and Naruto shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Ero-jijii what are you doing down here?!"

"Entertaining your guest, isn't it obvious?" The blond boy glared at his grandfather with suspicion while putting down the tray he was carrying.

"Sakura-chan he didn't do anything did he?"

"No, but he did let me see his book."

"Ero-jijii, out! Out now! Sakura-chan shouldn't be around you anymore you pervert!"

"Naruto, it's not that bad… we've already discussed it." Sakura commented.

"WHAT?!" Naruto lunged over the table clobbering his grandfather.

"No not like that boy! Misunderstanding!" Backing off he looked at Sakura, she nodded.

"Sorry, Ero-jijii."

"Humph, what kind of man do you take me for? I had all pure intentions."

"Yeah right, _pervert_."

"Naruto, don't talk to your grandfather that way. It was a simple misunderstanding; we already came to the agreement not to talk more about his work. I simply said it was well written."

"See, see even Sakura-chan agrees." Naruto sighed heavily.

"Right whatever, Ero-jijii shouldn't you be _writing_ something?" Jiraiya slapped his knee and looked up in surprise.

"Yes! I have to write an article for that magazine, thank you for reminding me." He promptly got up and left the room, speaking under his breath, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

"OUT!" Sakura heard him chuckle walking down the hallway. Naruto smiled at Sakura sheepishly. "I'm sorry for the way he acts; he's such a pervert for his age."

"Its ok Naruto, he does seem nice with good intentions." Making a small smile appear on her face, to show that she wasn't really affected by his grandfather, in fact he was pretty nice and if she had a grandfather like that she wouldn't be ashamed of him. Naruto squirmed on the spot, before long he pulled the tray to him. Sakura saw an assortment of different little cakes, two cups and a hot tea pot. She was surprised by his formal manner of serving tea. He gently slid a cup to her after filling it.

"Sakura-chan you pick whatever one you want." Gesturing at the different cakes, looking them over it was hard choice at hand, finally picking out a chocolate strawberry one. "I knew you would pick that one." He said while picking up a white custard cake. The two of them enjoyed the small cakes while making small talk.

"Naruto what do you want to do after you graduate collage?"

"Hm… be the president of a large company."

"Big ambitions you really need to work harder in your studies though."

"Yeah I know, I'm not as smart as most but I think I would really enjoy working like that, Ya know? What about you Sakura-chan?"

"Me? I will be taking over my fathers company. That is unless the person I marry takes over it for me. If that's the case then I want to be a model."

"Awesome! You are totally right for that type of job." His eyes made contact with hers, "Hey Sakura-chan, I just noticed this but you speak like there's someone in your life already."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Like… you're going to get married to someone, is that silly for me to assume that?"

"No," He sighed in relief, "It's not silly to assume that." Shock filled him at that moment.

"Wait… Sakura-chan you have someone in your life?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke?"

"No."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Why not? I mean if he's super important to you then I want to know who he is! Ya know you're my best friend I need to meet this guy so I know he's not a total scumbag!"

"Naruto…" she couldn't help but feel bad for him, as much as she'd love to tell him. She really shouldn't, after all the man that she was engaged too was nine years older then her and he works for the school she attends. It in itself was awkward to say the least; they really hadn't talk to each other after the dinner. It was clear that they kept themselves and away from each other during the schooldays.

"I won't tell anyone Sakura-chan, please tell me."

"I don't know Naruto; I'm not even sure what he thinks about me. I don't really want my hopes to be too high if it's broken off, Ya know?" He was giving her the puppy eyes; it was so hard to resist them.

"Please, I swear to god I won't tell anyone and I won't act surprised." He edged his way over to her side of the table and leaned into her, "Please…" it was almost a whine at that point, she sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, but if you tell anyone I will kill you personally."

"Cross my heart, I won't tell a soul." Nervous about telling him, she leaned in closer whispering his name. "KAKA-SENSEI!?"

"Shh... Naruto not so loud."

"You're kidding me, the doctor... how, why, when... HOW?!" her fingers touched as she looked down, _God damn it, I shouldn't have told him_.

"You see, it's an arranged marriage by his and my parents."

"No way, they still do that?"

"Yeah, it's pretty common in high society Naruto." His mouth was open ready to catch flies, reaching over she pushed it shut. "Don't be so surprised, you promised."

"I did, sorry. Um, so what's he like?" she eyed him, _what was he getting at?_

"What do you mean? I don't know a lot about him, I just know he's the heir of Seraphic Medical Labs. It makes me wonder if he's going to take over for my father, but where would that leave me?"

"Sakura-chan, that's not what I meant."

"Eh?"

"Um..." His face was flush; Sakura realized what he meant at that second.

"Oh... uh, no idea, It was arranged just a few days ago. We're taking things day by day, nothing um... like that Naruto."

"Oh thank god, I thought for a second I'd have to beat the shit out of him."

"Naruto!"

"What? I'm just protecting my best friend." Smiling sheepishly, she knew he cared about her but didn't realize he cared that much. It made her happy to know she had a friend she could count on. The rain outside picked up, turning herself to watch it she felt Naruto come closer. Naruto rested his head on her shoulder. At first she was slightly alarmed, but she realized it was an innocent thing he had done. She leaned back against him; he put his arms around her. "Sakura-chan I'll protect you with my life. If he ever does something to hurt you, you better tell me, ok?"

"Alright Naruto." For the rest of the time they sat there watching the rain come down, silently with no words they knew that their friendship was more then a fleeting thing. It was genuine innocent love between friends.

* * *

Rain, lightly treading rain, pooled on the ground in small puddles. The sound of rain drops splashing leaves in the distance is soothing, even after a long day of meetings. It was mid-afternoon and the rain had not let up. Steam was raising from the gutters near the small café, large umbrellas sheltering customers from the downpour. Normally one would think that sitting outside would be uneasy; rather it was nice as long as the rain wasn't bone chillingly cold. Cups of tea and coffee randomly placed on the tables, the warm liquid breathing from the cups gently filling the air with aroma. Long fingers caress the warm cup in front of him, staring off into the distance just watching the rain. Lazy day's, thoughts of a pink hair girl filled his imagination. Normally he would have swatted those out of his mind but as of late he hadn't, rather he entertained the notion of marring said girl. Across from him was his best friend who also seemed to be enjoying the lazy day. Sitting slouched in the chair with his leg propped up on another, his cup resting partly on his chest as he watched the rain come down around them. Before long he spoke up,

"You're really going to marry that girl?"

"Hm… probably." Lazily looking over at his friend, "Why, does it bother you?"

"A little, she is really young though, you do realize this."

"I know, but seeing as it's arranged…"

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I know, but what I'm saying is with all things to consider, I would choose that over making myself look like a perverted old man."

"You are hardly old, Kakashi."

"I feel old in comparison to her."

"True. So you are taking Asuma's route and just marring the girl then."

"Better then being alone for the rest of my life, like someone we know."

"Geh, Don't mention Gai around me."

"Have a falling out?"

"Sort of, he made himself an ass in front of a girl I was trying to get hooked up with. She promptly dumped a cup of gin on my head and walked away. I've never been so mad."

"Hm… that's pretty bad."

"Tell me about it, I had to leave afterward. Who wants to go around smelling like gin for the rest of the night? To top it all off Gai followed me home, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was gay."

"Genma, it can't be that bad."

"He took his clothing off."

"Alright never mind, in fact I don't want to know the details of this." Gently tapping the glass in front of him, Gai and naked don't mix and he wished never to think of Gai as being naked… _ever_. Shifting in his seat, Genma looked over at him. "Hm?"

"Should I get married?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I figured you'd be the person to ask, I mean after all you know me best."

"I don't see you getting married to anyone any time soon, unless…"

"What?"

"She was like a soul mate or something; she'd have to put up with you if you think about it all your bad habits, coming home late, hazardous job, your womanizing tendencies. All things given you'd make a shitty husband."

"Yeah, you're probably right. You think there's a girl out there like that?"

"Maybe, one in a million and if you think about it she'd probably be like you in some respects. Are you sure you'd want someone like that?"

"Better then being stuck with Gai for the rest of my life," Kakashi laughed at his statement, his friend smirked back at him, "and you know I'm right."

"Indeed." Slouching down as the rain came down harder, both of them sighed.

"Nice weather eh?" As they looked up from their thoughts, they spotted Asuma who had just arrived. He looked at his two friends. "And from the looks of it you two are bumming each other out. Stop that." Asuma stepped under the large umbrella covering the table. As he did this, he shut his own umbrella, gave it a firm but gentle shake, then sat down next to Kakashi.

"Not trying, the rain does it to me. I feel so lazy. Where's your lovely wife?" He asked looking over his shoulder, trying not to spill the liquid in his cup.

"She's getting drinks, Genma. I do have to say you look more lazy then normal."

"He's been thinking about getting married."

"What the hell?"

"Hm… don't mind me it's just a fleeting thought in my small brain. All my friends are getting married why shouldn't I?"

"Afraid Gai will latch on to you for life?"

"Geh… don't say that." Pushing his bandanna over his eyes, He could hear the click of heels on the tiles, Kurenai was approaching.

"Drinks will arrive shortly, what's wrong with Genma?"

"Gai troubles."

"Guy troubles, Genma I didn't think you liked men."

Genma groaned clearly he wasn't pleased with Kurenai's innuendo, "No not guy in men problems, Gai problems… you know the beastly green retard in tights."

"Oh! Sorry, not trying to imply anything, misunderstanding."

"Right," As she pulled out the chair from the table and sat next to her husband, she gently kicked the chair in which Genma's feet where resting. "Damn it, I was comfortable." He shifted again, trying to regain what he lost.

"You know I like teasing you." He grunted, pushing up his bandanna, while giving her a slightly evil eye. Kurenai smiled at Genma sweetly; he couldn't help but smile back. She was good looking, but taken and he knew better then to hit on her. "So what has Gai done this time?"

"He followed me home."

"What's the problem?"

"Everything, I don't need to wake up in _my_ home with him cooking eggs in the morning. It's down right creepy."

"It can't be that bad."

"It is! He was wearing _my_ bath towel!" Kurenai tried to stifle her laugh but didn't quite manage and ended up with something that resembled a giggle-snort, "I know it's funny now but at the time I was shocked, pissed off and disgruntled. I ended up buying a new towel set."

"You poor thing."

"I wish someone would just tell him."

"Why don't you?"

"You don't think I tried? I mean really, I did try."

Kakashi looked at him smirking in realization. "So that's why he came to school with a black eye."

"Yeah, uh… I'm sorry if it caused problems."

"Just a little, he was harder on the students then normal."

"Ah shit, sorry."

"Mm… Don't worry about it too much; he got over it… the next day." His eyes drifted to the sidewalk watching the rain come down with tiny splashes.

"This weather is really nice; I wish it wouldn't end for a few days."

"You always say that dear, tomorrow you'll be complaining that you can't go outside during class to paint."

"You are probably right Asuma, but for now let me enjoy it. I like spending time with my good friends." Kakashi remembered that she started attending college again; just some simple classes Art and photography Kurenai had an adept ability to make anything look good, even a pile of garbage.

"So where are we going tonight? We need to celebrate Kakashi's engagement."

Kurenai looked over at Genma then over at Kakashi. "What?"

"No one told you Kurenai? Asuma, your touch is slipping man." Asuma coughed putting his cigarette in the ashtray. "Well, we should go somewhere nice for dinner then."

"We could do that, Genma where should we go?"

"Why don't you pick? I mean after all it is for you Kakashi."

Thinking about it he remembered a place he wanted to go. "Alright, Mako's. I've been craving Teriyaki."

"Ok sounds good, should we invite Tenzy?"

"Probably, it's been awhile since he's gone out with us."

"I'll call him then." Pulling out his phone he pushed a sequence of numbers, waiting a moment for the phone to pick up. "Yo, Tenzy, Genma here, the gangs thinking about going to Mako's. Do you want to join us? Hm... Uh huh... ok yeah see you then, later." Snapping his phone shut and putting it away Genma looked over at his three friends. "He'll be there; seven thirty is around when he'll show up."

"So we should go over there at seven then." Asuma commented flicking ashes of the cigarette into the tray.

"Probably, he's not habitually late like someone we know."

"Sorry if my habits have rubbed off on him."

In an interesting turns of events, this lazy rainy day was followed by a lazy raining night at a sushi bar. Cups empty, bills paid, the opening of four umbrellas. Four individuals stride away from the café into the rain covered streets. The clouds were an eerie shade of grey; this was going to be a long night. No one wanted to linger in the rain more then they had too. The two young men waved goodbye to their friends promising to be at the destination at promptly seven pm. Casually walking over the rain slicked pavement the two made their way to where the car was parked. Winds had slowly picked up; they knew full well that a storm was brewing. Longer nights were ahead of them; at least they could spend it eating good food and drinking even better sake.

* * *

In its seasonal persistence, rain came down more heavily than before. Slender legs slink out of the car they were in, an umbrella over her head. Her companion has a huge smile on his face, as she leans in and straightens his tie. It seems the storm will pick up soon. They head off to the restaurant for dinner; He waves at the driver who leaves them there. Putting her arm in his they walk to the doors; he holds them open for her. She strides in, it seems like all eyes are on her. Closing the umbrella he hands it to the doorman who puts a tag on it and places it in the rack. The smell of fresh fish and sake lingers in the air, he smiles at her to let her know their table is ready. They make their way to the table that was to be theirs for the night. It was a nice booth, black leather seats soft and forgiving, cherry wood counter tops with a clean shine. The accessories are delicate, simple orchid flowers in a tiny sake bottle placed at the end of the table, small ornate napkin holders designed with orchids.

As the host gives them their menu's she gently fixes her pink hair with a deft twist of her fingers, the wind was strong enough to dislodge it from being the way she liked it. Opening the menu they both look over the selections. "Sakura-chan, what do you think?"

"Hm… I think the Teriyaki dinner plate sounds good."

"That does sound good, how about that and a sushi plate?"

"Alright."

As Naruto and Sakura closed their menus, they were swiftly greeted by a waiter who came to the table to take their order. "What may I get you tonight?"

"We would like one teriyaki dinner plate, one sushi plate and your house tea. Please." Sakura was surprised by Naruto's manners at the table, she never thought in her wildest dreams that this boy, this loud energetic blond would be civil in a public restaurant like this. They had resolved to go out for dinner, seeing as Ero-jijii was being extra-ordinarily loud in his study. Naruto had apologies for it but the damage was pretty much done. So he offered to take her to dinner, not knowing that the rains would pick up and become a storm. Outside the storm raged on, while inside the customers were warm and enjoyed a calm dinner.

Sakura straightened her sleeves while she waited, she wanted to look nice. Even if this wasn't a date, after all no one dates their best friend. Naruto had told her she looked fine coming here, her dress was black and frilly, long sleeves with lace on the ends. Low scooped neck with buttons down the front, at the waist a sash with a giant bow on the back. The skirt of the dress flared out with lace poking out the bottom. Her legs were clad in white tights and black slippers with cross-over buckles on her feet. She felt it was too casual for dinner, but Naruto insisted she looked good. As the waiter left Naruto commented on it again, "Sakura-chii you look great don't worry about it. I feel too dressed up honestly."

"You look fine Naruto." He smiled at her; Naruto had put on a simple black suit, white shirt and a blue tie that oddly enough matched his eyes.

"Sakura-chan, I'm glad you came to dinner with me. I really hate eating alone especially when Ero-jijii gets into writing."

"I understand. It's actually nice to get out once in a while without being pushed into a dress and forced to listen to boring chatter of business."

"That's rough, Sakura-chan. We should go out more, you seem much happier now then when I first met you."

"Thank you, I believe it's your fault I'm happy. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

He smiled at her. The drinks arrived; Naruto poured the simple tea into their cups. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry it's so loud usually this place is super quiet." She hadn't noticed before but it was rather loud outside their booth. Looking around for the cause of the ruckus, Sakura's eyes fell on a small table across the room. Two gentlemen were singing at the top of their lungs, _drunks great_… then her emerald eyes fixed on someone at the table, someone she knew. Silver locks, a quirky smirk and mis-matched eyes. _Kakashi… what is he doing here?_ He was smiling at the two men as they made themselves look like absolute fools and then she saw _her_… Black hair, amber eyes, red sultry lips, the woman from the shop… Sakura's heart dropped for a second but it quickly turned to butterflies when she leaned over and kissed a bearded man. _Who exactly is she?_ Looking away quickly she could feel the heat in her face rising. "Sakura-chan what is it?" Then Naruto noticed too, "Kaka-sensei… Hey, hey Sakura-chan should we join them?"

"No!" Fumbling with her cup she started again, "I mean they must be celebrating something, I don't want to interrupt them while they are having a good time."

"Hm... true, but don't you think he should know you're here?"

"Doesn't matter, I mean I can't go around latching on to him every waking hour. Atashi wa, Atashi after all." He looked blankly at her.

"I guess, don't you think he might just come over here when he sees you?"

"Doubt he'll see me, Naruto. He's pretty entertained by those two." She pointed at the two drunken men still singing. Naruto chuckled; he seemed entertained by them too. Sakura noted that they were both pretty darn handsome, although in her mind nothing compared to Kakashi. _Wait… did I just say he's handsome? Hm… maybe I did, I really don't understand what I'm feeling. I feel sick at the same time so nervous. My heart is pounding when I look over there, what's wrong with me?! _

"Your dinner is served," Coming back from her thoughts, Sakura saw that indeed their food had arrived. Lean strips of Teriyaki, a small hot pot filled with rice and a large plate of Sushi. Naruto's smile was almost as big as his head. Pulling one of the square plates to him and grabbing a small sauce dish. Naruto began to mix wasabi and soy sauce with his chopsticks. Sucking thoughtfully on the tip of the chopsticks, he picked out what one he'd try first.

"Thanks for the meal!" he said grabbing the closets tiny seaweed wrapped treats, "Mm… yeah they outdid themselves tonight, you can smell it." Sakura picked up one of the small bowls that arrived with the meal for them to put rice in. Scooping rice out of the hot pot she placed it in the bowl, after she picked up four slices of teriyaki and poured sauce over the top. "Sakura-chan you're good at that." She smiled.

"Thanks we've gone to sushi bars before; this is normally what I order." She then whispered 'thanks for the meal' picking up her chopsticks to eat. She couldn't help but feel someone was watching her and it wasn't Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was amused by his friends singing, it was slightly off-key and rather drunken. Genma and Tenzou had emptied three full bottles of Sake before breaking out into song. Asuma, Kurenai and he had confiscated one of the bottles for the three of them. It didn't surprise him in the least when the two began to sing; in fact it was quite common when the two got drunk together. _Although it is more fun with Gai here_, he mused to himself. He half pondered whether or not he should call the man but decided against it seeing as he was enjoying himself immensely, why ruin it?

Plates of food where sprawled over the table top. Everyone got one thing and it was shared between the five of them. It was clear that they understood each other; nothing on the table was something no one would eat. There wasn't much talking going on seeing as Genma and Tenzou entertained them for over an hour, it did worry Kakashi that they might be disturbing the other guests. However the manager assured them it was quite alright. He actually contemplated getting something else to eat but there was plenty to pick over. Poking some lean Teriyaki strips with his chopsticks, Karina leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Hey, Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"Isn't that Sakura-san?" He looked at Kurenai then to where she was looking. His fingers went cold, but his heart was pounding in his ears. She was here, sitting on the other side of the room with Naruto. _Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling?_ "Kakashi?"

"Yes that's her."

"Mm… She is cute, aren't you going to say hello to her? And who is that with her?"

"No and that's Naruto her friend."

"I see, why not?"

"She seems to be enjoying her dinner, there's no point in me going over there and making a big deal out of it. She might get mad at me."

"Kakashi… She's your fiancée; I mean you should go say hi to her at least."

He ignored her from there, occasionally he looked at Sakura. _I shouldn't go over there, it would just look bad. That and she's on a 'date' with Naruto, even if that does upset me… a little, ok maybe a lot. But it's not my place to stick my nose in on her dinner, right?_ He did notice out of the corner of his eye that Kurenai kissed Asuma; he had wondered what that was about until he looked over and saw Sakura blushing. _She knows I'm here, shit_.

After awhile Genma and Tenzou sat down, laughing at each others really bad jokes. Kakashi poured them water, which both of them were glad to have. "You know, I haven't had this much fun in ages."

"You need to lighten up Tenzy."

"You need to buckle down Genma; or 'springtime of youth' will evade you!"

"Thanks for the moral support Gai."

"Any time," Tenzou harshly slapped Genma on the back, he mimicked Gai with ease, which should be scary but it was rather amusing when he did it. Then the topic came up that Kakashi didn't want to really talk about, "So you are engaged Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"So who's the girl?"

He sat there, thinking about what to say. Kurenai spoke up, being the way she was simply said, "That girl over there." Everyone turned to where she was pointing.

"Which?"

"Hm... She's that one over there, pink-hair and black frilly dress, sitting with the loud looking blond boy."

"You're kidding me…" Tenzou whipped around looking at Kakashi like he had a revelation, "She's the girl we saved seven months ago, what's the meaning of this?"

"It's an arranged marriage, Tenzy. Kakashi's crazy old man set it up with her old man. It's a business merger."

"Shit, really?"

"Yes." Looking over at Sakura, Kakashi slouched in his chair a little. _Damn it_.

"Hm…she is cute, Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"How is she?"

"Damn it Genma."

"What? I can ask can't I?"

"Hell and no come to mind, besides we're taking it slow even if it is an arranged thing, she's still…"

"Too young…? You know, girls two years younger then her are getting married." Genma pointed out to Kakashi, poking his chopsticks in his general direction.

"I'm not listening to you, you drunken bastard."

"I wouldn't either, if I was me… I mean you. Why don't we invite them over?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because… she looks like she's having fun with Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"He's her best friend."

Genma's eye twitched, "Best friend? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"He's 16 and not interested in her like that."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"What if she goes home with him?" That was something that Kakashi didn't think about, then again he trusted Naruto. But in that split second instinct took over, _what if she really did like him? Where would that leave me?_ He blinked a couple of times, before he realized that Genma had gotten up and started suavely making his way over to her table.

_Shit_.

* * *

"Oh good they sat down." Naruto said looking over at the other table. "What do you think they are celebrating anyways Sakura-chan?"

"Who knows, do older people need a reason to get drunk?"

"No, but I can't see Kaka-Sensei just randomly going out to drink, can you?"

"Yeah actually I can, after all he has friends and they do go out and it is clear that he goes out with them from time to time."

"Ah, but like he's a doctor do you really think doctors drink?"

Sakura sat there looking at him, _I'm sure he does drink there are quite a few bottles on that table_. "I don't see why not, in moderation I'm sure."

"Huh… ok. Hey are you going to eat that?" He pointed at some left over Teriyaki strips. She shook her head, he took that as 'yeah sure I'm done' and put his chopsticks to the strips. "Mm... this is good; I'll have to get it next time."

She smiled at him, "Yep, that's why I get it." She watched him eat, he really did enjoy food.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…"

"Hm…?"

"That guy, he's coming over here."

"Which?" She asked turning her head slightly. One of the two that was singing just a few moments ago had gotten up and started making his way over to their table. He had a strange little smirk on his face as he sauntered over. "Oh lord."

"Hello."

"Uh… Hello."

He sat down next to Sakura. "Can I join you two?"

Naruto looked agitated at him, "No."

"No? Why?" Genma pouted, Sakura eyed him carefully.

"Because we're having dinner, you are having dinner with your friends over there. I mean you should probably go back and join them."

"Huh… "He looked over to his friends and mostly right at Kakashi, who had already started to get up. He paid no mind that his chair had fallen over when he stood up abruptly. Almost storming over he grabbed Genma by the collar.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"I'm making friends, Kakashi." Naruto watched Kakashi with interest.

"Really..."

"You seem to know them, care to introduce me?" Kakashi looked over at Sakura who seemed a bit puzzled by the whole situation. "I got an idea, how about we join them. I mean we got some food left over at the table and we could always make new friends." Sakura could smell the sake on his breath from where she was.

"Fine, fine you win Genma." He Looked over at Sakura then Naruto. "Is it alright if we join you two?"

"Uh… Sakura-chan it's your call."

"Sure why not."

"Great!" Standing up Genma, pulled Kakashi's hands off his shirt and slid him into the booth next to Sakura. "Sit, I'll be right back." Going over to the other table, it seemed that Genma made quick explanation to what was going on. The other three stood up grabbing plates as they came over. "Alright, Tenzy you sit on the end here, Asuma and Kurenai sit next to blondie and I'll sit over here next to Kakashi." Putting down plates on the table, everyone sat down. It was really crammed.

Genma waved down one of the Hosts, who came over, "Hi, we're moving tables so when it's time to pay just bring the bill over here. Ok?" The host nodded.

"Did you need drinks?"

Genma's mouth twisted into a sharp smile. "Yes. Let's get a pitcher of water, a couple of bottles of sake and some tea." As the host left with the order he turned slightly. "Ok introductions! Hello I'm Shiranui Genma; I work with Tenzy and Asuma." He poked Kakashi.

Kakashi glared at him, _what the hell does he think this is? Some kind of matchmaking, I'm so going to kill you_. "Hatake Kakashi, School doctor." He looked over at Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, High School student." Naruto got the drift.

"Uzumaki Naruto, High School Student. I'm also Sakura-chan's Classmate."

"Sarutobi Kurenai, Collage student Arts, I'm Asuma's Wife."

"Sarutobi Asuma, I'm a cop, Kurenai is my wife."

"Tenzou, I'm also a Cop."

"Well now that we've got that out of the way, let's get the other thing out of the way."

Naruto looked at Genma, "Other thing?"

"Yep that's right, so congratulations Kakashi on your engagement to the lovely Haruno Sakura-chan." Kakashi hit Genma in the arm, _you idiot_. Sakura could feel the heat rise in her face from embarrassment, all Kakashi's friends knew already. Naruto laughed slightly, "You think I'm joking gaki?"

"Nope, I already knew." Kakashi seemed slightly surprised by his answer. "It's just you said it like I had no clue what's going on. Sakura-chan already told me."

Kakashi looked down at Sakura, she nodded. "Sorry he's persistent."

"I see. Well I guess that makes things a little easier, but Naruto you can't tell anyone else."

"Duh, Kaka-Sensei. Besides I already promised Sakura-chan I wouldn't tell."

Kakashi looked over at Genma with the 'I told you so' expression on his face. Genma sighed he really should learn to trust his friend, but it_is_ more fun this way. He's been wondering what type of girl she was since he told her about the arrangement. Drinks arrived at the table. Tenzou and Genma fought over the bottle of sake. Smiling at each other, they broke into a game of Janken.

"Ha! I win." Genma took the small bottle from the table and poured it first, then passed it back to Tenzou.

"What the hell…" Naruto was surprised by the two men's actions, "I mean you two were just going to share it why play rock-paper-scissors?"

"Firsts, you wouldn't understand gaki."

"It's Naruto."

"Right, well let's see what were we talking about?"

"Engagements," Kurenai commented under her breath knowing damn well what she was doing.

"Oh Right! Right, so Sakura-chan what do you think of this young doctor anyways?

Sakura's face was flush, "He's nice," Is really all she could manage to say at that moment.

"Hm… that's it just nice?"

"Genma stop."

"Why, Asuma? I'm sure you want to know too."

"Genma you are really bad at this game, just so you know."

"Drinking impairs his interrogational skills, Asuma. Sakura-chan, we'd like to know exactly what you think of Kakashi. I know you just met him and all but really we'd like to know because we are his friends. Do you think you can give us an answer besides 'he's nice'?"

Sakura looked at the man named Tenzou, he was professional in this task… he's done this before. "Well…"

"Sakura-chii you don't have to answer." She looked up at Kakashi who had been sitting there quietly for the last few minutes or so. "It's really none of their business, unless you actually want to say something. Then don't." Pressure, he had applied the same amount of pressure that Tenzou had done but in a slightly different manner.

"I like his eyes," Is all she replied with. Genma looked around Kakashi to get a good look at her, then at his friend.

"Eyes, huh? Yeah that makes sense. He's pretty good looking, what do you think Naruto-gaki?"

"You are a strange man, Genma-san."

"Yeah I get that. So?"

"Hm… Kaka-sensei is a great guy; he helped us out when in a pinch."

"In a Pinch…?" Genma looked over at Kakashi, "What exactly?"

"He took us to a café during school to get out of gym class; you know our teacher is a psychopath. Gai-Sensei…" His voice trailed off saying the name, everyone just looked at him. "What?"

"Kakashi, you work at _their_ school?" Asuma asked pouring himself a glass of tea.

"Yes I thought I mentioned that."

"No, so you got them out of class. Is Gai really that bad?"

"Yes Asuma-san. He's really that bad." Naruto looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not; it's just so… so..."

"Traumatic." Sakura chimed in. "Swear to go I think that man is gay." Everyone at the table laughed at what she said.

"Sakura-chan, you are awesome! I've been saying that about Gai for the last three months. Marry me!" Genma shouted, receiving a large shove to the shoulder nearly knocking him out of the booth. "I'm kidding! But seriously, Sakura-chan you are so right for Kakashi. Just so you know."

"Would you please stop it Genma."

"Yeah sorry, so what are your plans for after dinner?"

"I'm staying over at Naruto's we have to finish a class project." At that moment all eyes were on her. She seemed to have said something wrong. Genma looked at Kakashi and gave him the 'I told you so' right back. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong? I mean is there something wrong with me staying over at my friend's house?"

"None at all Sakura-chan, the boys just have dirty minds. That's all." Kurenai was blunt and to the point. Sakura realized what she meant and her face was tinted with pink around the cheeks.

"What the hell." Naruto whispered, "Sakura-chan is my friend, I care about her." He seemed pretty upset by the innuendo that he was trying to get into Sakura's pants.

"Sorry gaki, it's just how adults think."

"Well stop it."

"Agreed, please let's change the subject. How's work?" Genma looked at Kakashi with suspicion he doesn't normally just 'change the subject', Genma knew he hit a nerve relishing in this fact he wanted to press the issue even more.

"Great, Shizune seems to be getting into the role." Tenzou had followed in the change the subject mood.

"Who's Shizune?" Sakura asked, she kind of knew what their profession was police officers.

"Hm… well, she's our medic." It dawned on her, that's who these people were.

"Chronos," Tenzou looked at her, she knew. "That's the name of your unit, you guys saved me seven months ago. I'm not stupid."

"You would be right."

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura realized her mistake at that moment, she hadn't told anyone at her school or even Naruto about what happened to her seven months ago. She'd found herself so comfortable with the people around her and with Kakashi next to her she had slipped into an unguarded lull._Shit_. She didn't say anything and Tenzou caught on.

"So how's school?"

"Good. Sakura-chan, what did you mean seven months ago?"

Kakashi stepped into the conversation at that moment. "Sakura will tell you when she's ready. Naruto respect her privacy."

"Kaka-sensei… you know."

"Yes." Naruto had a look that appeared to be hurt, confusion, frustration and mild disappointment written all over his face.

"So, um... what are you guys?"

"We are part of a Special Officer Unit; I was once their first medic. Now that you know, you don't need to know anymore. In fact Naruto don't tell anyone that you've met some Special officers, alright?"

"Yeah, I can do that." The rest of the night was filled with drinking and making fun of Gai, Naruto slipped back into his normal self, granted as Sakura suspected he was still thinking about what she had said. He joined their banter and added tales of is own to the pot. Tenzou was amused by the stories that Naruto had to offer.

"You're ok you know that gaki?" Tenzou waved his glass at Naruto, with a smile on his face. It was rare for Tenzou to acknowledge anyone. There was a small smile on Naruto's face; he realized he'd accomplished something.

"Thanks Tenzou-san." Naruto then looked at his watch, "Oh shit, it's nearly midnight. Sakura-chan we should head out." She nodded to him.

Tenzou spoke up, "We should probably all head out honestly. Let's get our bill and our coats." One of the hosts came over to give them their bills. "Who's paying? I vote, Genma."

"Genma," Kurenai smiled gently.

"Genma," Asuma mimicked his wife.

"Kakashi," Genma said smiling.

"Genma, you are an ass."

"What?"

Kakashi sighed at him, "Tell you what we'll split it."

"I love you." Genma threw his arms around Kakashi, he tried to kiss him.

"Stop it." Kakashi pushed him lightly away. "Keep that up and you'll pay for the entire thing."

"Kakashi, you shouldn't pay seeing this is for you."

"Its ok Kurenai, I'll pay for Naruto and Sakura-chii's half of the bill." He had a smile on his face; he realized Genma hadn't been paying attention to what he said.

Kurenai laughed, "Cleaver as always, Kakashi." Paying the bill without letting Naruto argue about paying for Sakura or even himself, they made their way to the coat check. To Sakura's dismay she was the only one without a coat. Naruto had gotten their umbrella; he came back with his cell phone in hand.

"I'll call the driver, Ero-jijii might be pissed that we were out all night."

"Wait, I'll drive you two home. No need to call." It was unlike Kakashi to do anything pro-active, Genma knew this.

"Na its ok Kaka-sensei, once we get back we'll just sleep. So there's no need to worry."

"Hm... that's really not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"It's ok, just let me take you both home alright?"

"Yeah sure..."

Kakashi noticed Sakura didn't have a coat when they left the restaurant. Taking off his he put it over her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, don't need you getting sick." She smiled up at him, the feeling he had at that moment was like a billion tiny butterflies in his stomach, granted being a doctor he rationalized it. _Ask her before the chance gets away_. "Gohomewithme." He said quickly, before he realized what he had said out loud.

Sakura looked at him; He was looking back almost out of the corner of his eye. She didn't really understand what he said, "Wait. What, did you say just now?"

He lowered his voice; it was almost inaudible as he said it again. "Go home with me."

* * *

_TBC Chapter 6: The Way Things Are _

* * *

_Translators notes:_

_Souka: Is that so?  
Gaki: brat or kid  
Atashi wa, Atashi: I am me (In this referance she is expressing that she is independent and does't want to depend on a man, aka be clingy...)  
Interrogational: yes... it is a word. _


	7. The Way Things Are

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

_A/N: 02/29/08: I'm really sorry this took so long, I found myself with writers block. Also the person who proof reads for me has gotten a job so I'm now flying this story solo. All Grammar and spelling errors are totally my fault. Please send me a PM if there's a huge error and I'll correct it. Other then that I hope you enjoy this chapter and I really am sorry it took so long. See you next chapter!_

**-**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Way Things Are**

_Fifty… sixty… eighty… one hundred… one hundred and fifty… two hundred… two hundred and fifty thread count_, tiny fingers slid across an unfamiliar sheet. This is _not_ her bed. Her eyes open slowly looking around, dark grey sheets with tiny white dots scattered the pattern of the two hundred and fifty thread count sheet. She never really pegged him as a grey and white sheet person, maybe more dark blue or even black. However the down comforter was black and very heavy. She was alone in this bed sleeping in the middle like she would at home. He had not slept with her in the same bed… to her disappointment and some relief. She was alone, in this soft fluffy bed. Why was she alone? Well it started last night…

-

* * *

Rain came down in buckets when Kakashi opened the small door to his apartment, letting his guest in his home. "Well this is it." There was no disappointment in her eyes as she looked over the small place. Taking notes, one bathroom, one bedroom, living room and a kitchen. It was a simple place. Maybe it was a little too simple for this young doctor. It pleased her; she was actually worried that he lived at home with his parents. _He's twenty five dummy; of course he lives on his own_. Her eyes danced over the articles of furniture he had, one table, one bookshelf filled with books, one black sofa, and one arm chair with a matching ottoman. There was a small breakfast table with three chairs pushed in the corner near the kitchen. To her right there was a small closet for coats and shoes. The bathroom door was right next to that door, and the bedroom door was just after the washroom. The carpet was a dull grey color, much like the type of carpet you'd find in a doctors office, simple yet at the same time it looked really soft. 

"This is nice." She smiled at him as he closed his umbrella, he would have smiled back but his attention was on someone else.

"Yeah real nice,"

"I'm still not sure why you are here."

"To make sure _nothing_ happens between you and Sakura-chan." The blond flicked his eyes past Kakashi and into the room.

"I see. Now what are you doing here?"

"To make sure _something_ happens between Sakura-chan and you." Naruto glared at the man in the doorway.

"Fine whatever come in; close the door the rain picked up again." Genma pulled the door shut behind him forcing everyone else to step into the small apartment. "Well, off with the shoes and coats." They did as he asked. He opened the small closet and got out of the way, this was going to be a strange night. He originally didn't even intend for her to be here. But thankfully two idiots came home with him, which let him off the hook. Huge mistake asking a girl, whether fiancée or not to stay over at his apartment, it was totally out of the question. Especially since she was well… sixteen. He had let his instincts get the better of him and he was quite relieved that Genma and Naruto had insisted on coming home with them.

Sakura made her way into the room looking around; Kakashi did notice she was pretty much touching _everything_. Naruto and Genma pressed past each other, _Genma is just as bad as the kids at school_… Sighing he went into the small kitchen, "Would you three like tea or something? I don't usually have company."

"Yeah sure, hey Kakashi do you have any coffee? My head is killing me."

Kakashi smirked at his friend, "Well that's what happens when you drink so much Genma. You are going to have a nasty headache in the morning."

"Yeah I know, thankfully it's a day off."

"Day off?" Naruto questioned, "But its Monday."

"Yep, unlike normal jobs or school we have set days off. Although… if something comes up we have to come in."

"I see." Naruto flopped down on the black sofa; he wiggled a little to get settled in. Sakura on the other hand had been exploring. She was totally fascinated by the things Kakashi had. It was modern yet traditional an odd combination but it worked in this place. She stalled at the book case looking over all the books and in some cases scrolls. She looked over at Kakashi with a curious undertone.

"Yes what, Sakura-chii?"

"Can I look at some of these?"

He smiled at her, "Sure I don't mind, you might not understand some though. Some of them are manuscripts for medical research others are just medical books."

"And do you have any personal novels?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Hm… top shelf." _Why did I tell her that?_ Sakura took a step back to look at the top shelf. There were only a few books up there, mostly classic none that she actually recognized. Running her fingers down some of the spines she picked out one of the medical books. It wasn't as light as she thought it was, staggering a little she made her way over to the coffee table and gently put it down. Genma who had taken up a space on the sofa looked at the book then at her.

"Interested in medical?"

"A little, it's not really my first choice of career."

"Really, surprising and what do you want to do if you don't want to be a doctor?"

She looked at Genma, her eyes reviled nothing she just stared at him blankly and said, "I do believe that is none of your business."

"Fair enough," Shifting with a small amount of discomfort, she had that same demeanor about her that could make anyone uneasy by just looking at them… Just like Kakashi.

Kakashi was watching the three of them, _surprising that she would take to Genma;__ actually it surprises me that she would let any guy let alone a man near her after what happened. There's more to it and I'm sure I'll get some answers all in due time_. He pulled out some cups from the cabinet; Kakashi wasn't one to entertain anyone. Usually he took his guests out to dinner, but seeing as it was after midnight and dumping rain outside, he couldn't really do that. So Kakashi had to settle with the next best thing, Tea and Coffee. He didn't have anything in the refrigerator that young kids would like in fact there wasn't anything in there to begin with.

After the water came to boil, he poured it into a small plain white ceramic tea pot. Opening the top right cabinet he pulled out the tin of instant coffee and a tin for tea. Placing a packet of each in the cups he put the tins away. Grabbing a tray from the lower cabinet he put all four cups on it along with the ceramic tea pot. Walking out to the living room, it was rather quiet he hadn't really noticed before. But no one was saying anything. Sakura was reading the book she had picked out. Naruto and Genma had set into a staring contest, amusing to say the least. Putting the tray down on the coffee table he sat down in the arm chair near Sakura. She looked up, "Tea and coffee are ready, just add water." Naruto broke his stare.

"Got any sugar?"

"No…"

"Milk?"

"No"

"Uh… lemon?"

"Afraid not"

"What the hell Kaka-sensei."

He shrugged, "I don't normally entertain at my home so I don't have that stuff here."

"What if you can't go out?"

"Hm… Order in, I don't know I've never really had to deal with that." Naruto nodded leaning over he poured water into his cup, then poured water into the other three. _Polite boy, I would have never guessed_. "We shouldn't stay up too late, seeing as tomorrow is Monday and we do have school."

"Right… Sakura-chan and I haven't finished that project." He pouted a little. Sakura looked up from her book and commented,

"It should be alright we have until Wednesday to finish."

"True, but … but… Iruka-sensei is such a …" Naruto's voice trailed off, Kakashi looked at him and shrugged.

"I don't care what you say about the teachers at the school; frankly whatever is said in this room stays here. If that's alright with you guys."

Naruto nodded and fished his sentence, "Jerk when it comes to projects and homework. Honestly I don't think he has reality totally screwed into his brain." Genma stifled a laugh. "It's true!" Naruto waved his arms about, "I mean like he gives us this project that's going to take two weeks and he expects us to finish it in 5 days, sick bastard."

"Can't be that bad, Naruto-gaki"

"It is actually," Sakura commented nonchalantly without looking up from her book, "He expects the project to be done on Wednesday and he gave us the topic on Friday."

"Which is what exactly?"

"Well… that's the thing, we have free reign of what we do. But it's in context with History and Economics. We had to get into two person groups and do something for a presentation."

Kakashi sat up slightly; he was curious what the hell they were teaching in school. Frankly it was boring as hell to him; after all he graduated High school when he was 13. "And what did you come up with?" He asked picking up his cup of tea from the table.

"Nothing," Naruto said sharply "We have absolutely no clue what to do the paper on."

Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought, "Why don't you do something you know?"

"Like what Kaka-sensei?"

"Well… how about history and economics of Medical doctrines and how they now affect current modern day medical practices?" Sakura looked over her shoulder, it was the first time in a bit that she had looked up from that book she was looking at. "I mean it makes sense doesn't it? Sakura-chii should know all about it and I can lend some books for facts so you can write it properly."

"You know that's not a bad idea, Kakashi." Sakura nodded to herself. Naruto's mouth was slightly open when she said his name with out an honorific but decided to keep it to himself instead he commented on what was said.

"That's a great idea, I don't know what that means… but I'm sure I can learn!"

"_Yeah right_… but I can tell you what to say."

"Sakura-chan, that's mean." Naruto pouted at Sakura's comment, she giggled at him.

"Alright with that settled you two can borrow some books I have," Kakashi glanced at the over sized clock on the wall that Kurenai had bought him for his birthday a few years back, the numbers on the face were rather… large. Looking back at his guests he knew they really needed to get some sleep, there was no way Tenten would let him curl up on the beds at the school. "Ok I think its time to get some sleep." Standing up he took his cup into the kitchen, Genma looked up at him.

"So… where are we going to sleep? Not like all of us can sleep in _your_ bed."

Kakashi stood at his sink thinking about what to do; it wasn't like he could just say… '_Oh yeah Sakura and I will take the bed you sleep on the floor…_' that won't work, even if he really wanted it to. "Well… Sakura will sleep in my bed; I have some futons we can drag out here for the three of us." Sakura's face went a very nice shade of pink; Kakashi knew that she might have actually wanted to share a bed with him. But… given the circumstance he really ought to be the adult here and set some rules and boundaries before it really gets out of hand. "Is that alright with everyone?"

Naruto nodded and Genma sighed. Genma had really hoped that he could get his best friend in bed with the pink haired girl, but he really should have known better. Kakashi was most assuredly the Knight in shining armor that most girls dreamed of sweeping them off their feet. He had already won Sakura, Genma knew this just by looking at them. There was still that damn moral factor that Kakashi toted around with him, how to break him of it? He decided that for today he would let it slide, things will happen when they happen.

Sakura closed the book she was looking at, picking it up she took it back to the bookshelf to place it back where it belonged. She then moved back to the coffee table to take the tray and cups into the kitchen. Kakashi took the tray from her, "It's alright let me do that." Genma's eyebrow perked up while he watched the display; _cute_… his lips drew up into a catty smile.

"Hey Kakashi, the futons are in the same place as before yes?"

"Yes"

"OK I'm going to get them alright?" Kakashi nodded "And I can get blankets and stuff too yes?" He nodded again while dumping out the cups into the sink and placing the filters in the trash. Sakura was watching intently, honestly she's never seen something like this before. Kakashi was slightly surprised by the quizzically look on her face while cleaning. Genma trotted off into the bedroom to get the futons and blankets. Sakura continued to watch Kakashi clean the cups, he looked over at her and smiled.

"Want to try?" He was half joking when he said this, he knew from the blush that crept up around her cheeks that she has _never_ in her life done anything like this.

"You're not afraid I'll break it?"

He laughed lightly "Anything broken can be replaced," Handing her a cup she came over to the sink, she looked around then at him. "Ah here," Kakashi handed her a blue sponge; opening the small orange dish soap bottle he put a dab of liquid on the sponge. "Just squeeze the sponge then use it to clean the inside and outside of the cup." She nodded; Naruto came over and watched from over the counter. He'd cleaned his fair share of dishes, Ero-jijii scared off all the maids they had so Naruto was pretty much forced to clean up.

Dipping the cup into the water she the put the sponge inside, it was icky. Blinking she tried her best to work the sponge but it was slippery. She puffed up her cheeks slightly in frustration as the sponge leapt from her hands. Naruto chuckled as she went looking for it. "It went in the sink…" she said looking at Kakashi.

"Well fish it out."

"But my sleeves will get wet."

"Pull them up." As he said that he realized that there was a reason she wore long sleeves she fidgeted for a second, "Never mind here I'll get it." He reached into the soapy water and fished around for the misplaced sponge, pulling it out he handed it back to her. While she went back to work scrubbing the cup the best she could, Genma came out of the bedroom dragging two futons, one large the other smaller. "Hey Naruto can you help Genma place those out?" Naruto nodded and helped the bandanna wearing fool, he was struggling with the futons they refused to cooperate. Looking back at Sakura, she seemed determined to scrub the living hell out of that cup. Once she was done she looked at him.

"Well how did I do? I've never actually washed anything before… I probably did a horrible job." She pouted a little. Kakashi took the cup from her and rinsed it. Then he looked into it, _pretty clean she missed a couple of spots but not a bad job for a beginner_. He smiled.

"Not bad, you need to work on the technique a little." _He's teasing me_, she smiled lightly at his answer. "Alright I'll finish up here. You go in the bedroom I'll be there in a second to find you something to wear." Without looking at her he finished what he was doing, he already knew that she had a fair amount of blush on her face as she walked away. It was only because he himself was slightly blushing at the thought of her wearing one of his shirts. After he was done he opened the drain to the sink, looking up he noticed that Naruto and Genma were practically wrestling on the floor. "What the hell…" he didn't want to know, walking out of the kitchen he went to the bedroom. Knocking on it before opening he went into his room. She was sitting on the edge of his bed just looking around.

"Nice room," She smiled. Kakashi couldn't help but smile back, he knew that her room was probably three times as big as this one and decked out with expensive things. Not that he minded that but it wasn't his style. He lived with that for eighteen years of his life and he never wanted to live that way again. Simple, he would want a simple home with simple things not a mansion with expensive things; he just didn't like them at all. Coming into the room he made his way to a seemingly solid oak chest of draws that was against the wall near the door. Opening the top drawer he pulled out a couple of shirts, both of them which were a shade of black. He dropped them down on the bed, before closing the draw. Sakura picked them both up to inspect them,_ which one should I wear?_

"Sorry I don't really have anything for a girl here, I have shorts if you'd like."

"Actually it's a relief you don't have anything for a girl," she said coyly "I'd hate to be dressed up like a doll." What she had said took him by surprise. He honestly wondered where that came from. Nodding he opened another drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts, she took them from him. "Thanks."

"Sure." Kakashi then found something for himself, "You can lock the door if you'd like." She nodded, although he felt she probably wouldn't. As he walked over to the door she spoke up,

"Um… is it ok if I look around?"

He blinked at her a couple of times, "Well… I wish you didn't but if you must then I don't mind, why might I ask?"

"I guess I want to know more about you." Sakura said blushing slightly.

"I see. If you want to know anything about me I'll tell you." He smiled, opening the door. "But if you want to snoop around my personal belongings I guess you can. Just…" he drifted off_, should I tell her? Probably, she might think something if she finds it_… "Just… if you find something with an orange or deep blue cover on it, don't take it to heart." She stared at him, he shifted somewhat uncomfortably he practically told her he read porn.

"Like romance novels?"

"Uh… kind of"

"Oh… I see, nothing wrong with that I guess. I won't go into them with out your permission, I was thinking more like photo books…"

"Ah…"_I'm a dumb ass_, "Here…" he went over to one of the shelves in his room, pulling off the top shelf a rather large book, he set it down on the nightstand. "Photographs and newspaper clippings, I hope that's alright."

"Yep!" She smiled_, Orange and blue… I wonder_… Sakura's mind drifted to the orange book that Ero-jijii handed her earlier that day. _I wonder if it's the same_, she sat there thinking about it for a second… _Great, I'm engaged to a pervert_. She really hoped she was wrong, _although he doesn't seem like a pervert, not like Ebisu who was totally a pervert but denies it. Although if he did partly say he did read them, and it's not like he's hiding the fact that he reads it. I guess it's not so bad, I mean I might be able to learn a thing or two from those books… wait what the hell am I thinking, I should never read those books_…

Kakashi was still in the room looking at her, he really had no idea what she was thinking. He wondered if it was in his better judgment to tell her that he read those types of books. _Great she's going to think I'm a huge pervert. Ah well, I'll find out eventually what she really thinks_. He decided to make his leave. "Good night Sakura-chii, if you need anything just let us know. We'll be right outside."

"Good night Kakashi-tan." Kakashi's silver eyebrow arced slightly…_tan?_ He shrugged walking out of the room_, tan huh… revenge for calling her chii I guess, I could get use to that… maybe she thinks more of me then I actually thought_. After leaving the room he closed the door behind him, Genma and Naruto had settled whatever it was they were doing. Naruto was stretched out on the smaller of the two futons and Genma was sitting on the large one.

"I take it, you two were fighting over who would sleep where?"

"Observant as always"

"Hm…" Kakashi thought out loud, "I think I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh come on it's not that bad, I'll keep my hands to myself."

"Your hands aren't what I'm worried about Genma."

Genma chuckled, "Look, I'll keep my _body_ to myself… happy?"

"Yeah sure," Kakashi made his way to the bathroom; _this is going to be a long ass night_. He sighed closing the door to change.

-

* * *

Sakura sat there looking at the bedroom door, she wasn't quiet sure how to handle all of this. In fact she'd never slept away from home. She had originally intended to work with Naruto on the project then go home, although she had packed her uniform just in case. Sadly it was still at Naruto's place. She wanted to go home but seeing as the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon there was no way to ask to go home. It was really not safe to drive, on the way back the roads were slick and she feared that it was just going to get worse. Sakura decided to make the best of the situation, after all it's not everyday that you can wear something that doesn't belong to you. 

Sakura stood up to change, better now then later… she walked over to the door and locked it. She really didn't want anyone to come in while she was changing. She undid the bow on the back of her dress, unzipping the zipper in the back she slid it down. Looking around she spotted the closet_, I don't think he'd mind if I hung it up_. Opening the closet she noticed that all of his clothing was extremely organized. Lights to darks, pants neatly hung off hangers like they were intended to do so. Jackets to blazers were off to the side, as well as some extra hangers. She picked one and put her dress on it. She then gently pushed two shirts to the side to put her dress between them_. I hope he doesn't mind_…. Closing the closet she made her way back to the bed. Removing her bra she slipped the large black shirt over her head. It smelled nice, freshly laundered it didn't smell like a man… she was disappointed. Removing her slip and tights next she put on the shorts, not exactly what she would wear to bed but it would have to do. Folding her underwear she put it on one of the chairs near the bed.

Sakura then pulled down the blankets on the bed; she was pleased that it was a rather large bed. There were four pillows, down comforter, a blanket and a sheet. She walked back over to the door and unlocked it. She could hear the guys in the other room talking, it was whispering but they were talking non-the-less. She could tell it was Kakashi and Genma speaking they seemed to be talking about work. Sakura shrugged, like she really cared about work. Turning around she went back to the bed, sitting down on the edge she looked at the scrap book he had handed her. _I really wonder what those books are_… she knew that curiosity could really get her into trouble, she wanted to know anyways.

Sliding off the bed she crept around the room, old photos were distributed here and there around the room. Some of the people she had met, some of people she didn't know and there was one of him taken with his family. Sakura moved over to the shelf that the scrap book came from. She looked over the books, not here. She sighed, _alright… if I was a naughty book where would I be?_ Looking around the room the only other place something like that would be was… the nightstand. Sakura came back to the bed; kneeling down before the nightstand she opened the small door. Sure enough books orange, blue and green. She recognized one of them… _No way, he really does read Ero-jijii's books?_ At first she thought she would have been disappointed in knowing this, however she wasn't she knew that Ero-jijii's books were in good taste. She pulled out one of the blue books, _Icha-Icha Exchange: volume 6_. She shifted to a sitting position against the bed next to the nightstand. She was curious… and it was going to get her in trouble but she did it anyways. Opening the book she read the first few pages. She felt her face get hot over the words that scrawled the pages. Oddly she wanted to read more… without a second thought she delved into the nightstand looking for volume one. She sat there on the floor reading _Icha-Icha Exchange: volume one_ for a few minutes. She liked the books… _It's just like a romance novel only not... I mean… like my romance novels are way smuttier then this. Why these are rated eighteen plus_…? The question eluded her.

After some time she looked up at the alarm clock on the nightstand_, ah shit its four am_… putting the books back where she found them she crawled her way into bed. Settling down in the center of the bed she pulled the covers up to her chin. Thoughts of those books raced in her brain. _They aren't so bad, I guess I could totally let that slide… in fact… the fact that he reads them makes him a little more sexy then before_… she thought sleepily, rolling on to her side she fell asleep dreaming of the man she might marry.

-

* * *

Sakura sat there thinking about what had happened last night. She did vow never to tell anyone that she had read those books. Looking over at the alarm clock it was almost eight o'clock in the morning, she had gotten exactly four hours of sleep. She felt like shit, pushing the covers off she stood up. Stretching she looked over at the door. I wonder if they are up yet. Coming up to the door she opened it looking out, sure enough all three of them were up. Futons folded and Naruto being Naruto came over with a huge smile. 

"Good morning sleepy head!" She felt herself smile back. "Nay, we're going to get breakfast before going to get our uniforms get dressed."

"Alright…" her voice trailed off, she had noticed that Genma was staring at her. He was sitting in the arm chair that Kakashi was sitting in before. "What?"

"Nothing" Her eye twitched slightly, she went back into the bedroom and closed the door. _What the hell was that about?_ Sakura got changed, putting on her tights, slip and bra she made her way back to the closet and pulled out her dress. Slipping it on she was about to zip up the back when the door to the bedroom opened. She blinked, not really knowing what to do she put her hands over her chest and screamed.

"OUT!" The man who came in… Kakashi stared at her blankly_. Ah damn it, forgot she was here_…

"Sorry…" He closed the door. _Damn it… I royally screwed that up_. His face betrayed his thoughts at that moment.

"Get a good look I take it?" Genma asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Moments later Sakura came out of the bedroom wearing the dress she was wearing the night before. "Sorry…" he said again.

"It's alright this is your house… I shouldn't have yelled."

"You had every right to." Stepping out of the way he let her pass by, Kakashi ducked into his bedroom, he felt like an ass. But that feeling left him when he looked at his bed. Sighing he went over, _she didn't even make the bed? Well it makes sense really_… Pulling up the blankets and sheets he straightened out the bedding. It wasn't really making the bed, but it looked better. Kakashi went over to his closet he needed to change for work, when he opened it he found a space in the closet… _Huh_… He blinked; _oh… she must have hung up her dress_. Fixing the hangers he pulled out a navy blue shirt and black slacks. He didn't feel like wearing a tie today.

It didn't bother him that she was in his room, just the opposite actually. It was probably good for him to have someone riffle though his things. Kakashi had a small obsession with keeping things orderly and clean and he did feel that Sakura was just the person to break that habit. Although she was also a neat freak, he figured it was not to his extent. Sitting down on the bed he wondered if she actually had looked around. Scanning the room he could tell she had, things were slightly off. Grumbling slightly he wanted to get up and straighten everything, but he forced himself not to seeing as that would lead them all to be late. The only thing he really was concerned over was did she find the books? Kakashi put his fingers on the knobs of the nightstand and opened the door, a couple of books clattered to the floor. _Great… she did look in here_. Picking them up to inspected the spine of _Icha-Icha Exchange: Volume one_, he sighed she had read it or at least looked at it. Thumbing though he realized she _had_ read it… the entire thing. He couldn't help but blush, _well that's unexpected… I won't bring it up; she probably won't want to talk about it_. Nodding to himself he put the books back in the nightstand. He looked at the alarm clock, _well damn I need to hurry we have only a few before we really have to head off as is we're going to be late. God damn it… I hope no one notices that we came together to school and late at that.._.

Methodically dressing Kakashi came out of his room a few minutes later. It was rather… quiet in the room, glancing around Naruto, Sakura and Genma were just sitting in the room not saying anything. He sighed; the three of them looked up. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I think we're late for school… I'm hungry though!" Naruto whined.

"Ma…. Let's get something anyways, not like you two haven't played hooky before." Closing his bedroom door, he came across the floor to the shelving. Kakashi picked up a couple of books, "These two should be enough to write that report. Here." Turning he handed them to Naruto who grunted at the sheer weight of the two books.

"Heavy…"

"Yes books usually are heavy, Naruto." Sakura giggled at his comment, "Sate, we should be going." Motioning with his hands Kakashi directed the three to get their shoes and umbrella's. "We'll get something on the way. I'll take Naruto home first to change then Sakura."

"No need, Kakashi-tan… My uniform is at Naruto's." Kakashi looked at Sakura with almost a disappointment. "Don't get the wrong idea; after all I was supposed to stay over there to begin with."

"Ah… right." Genma chuckled before Kakashi firmly planted his elbow in his ribs, "So… Breakfast what should we get?" Wrong question to ask….

"Saury and rice!"

"Ramen!"

"Sweet bread"

"…" Kakashi sighed, "Only one thing and I think Ramen and saury are out of the question… so sweet bread it is." Naruto and Genma sighed, "Look… I'm paying so shut up." Kakashi pulled out his coat, shoes, and umbrella. Everyone was ready to go, opening the door to find… rain, yes that's right it was still raining. He sighed as did Sakura.

"When will it stop?" She asked quietly.

"It probably will later in the day."

"Doubt it, the news forecast yesterday said it would rain all the way though Wednesday." Genma commented pulling his jacket closer to him. Sakura pouted and stepped down heavy onto the apartment landing. She didn't want it to rain anymore; even if it was nice every day for the last few days was just too much. It was cold to boot, she could feel her skin goose bumping under her sleeves. Kakashi noticed her rubbing her arms, before closing the door he pulled out a sweater from the closet. Draping it over her, he turned and locked the front door. Oddly enough Sakura didn't question his actions, slipping the sweater on Sakura found that it was a rather warm sweater, it was fine cashmere. Zipping it up she could smell him on the sweater, this one was different then the other clothing he had. She could tell that this was something he wore on a regular basis, the sweater itself was soft and the color was pleasing to the eye it was a dark blue almost black in color, she couldn't help but smile. Naruto opened his umbrella as he came to the stairs, he held it over Sakura. Kakashi smiled at Naruto's action, _Cavalier… I do hope he realizes that I won't give her up that easy_. Genma was next then Kakashi, coming down the stairs onto the landing below. Kakashi was greeted by the person that lived below him.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san."

"Good morning, Saito-san." _Saito-san_…. Sakura turned _yabai!_ Pulling the sweater higher around her face she really hopped that he didn't see her.

"Did we have a party last night Kakashi-san?"

"Ah… No, just had some friends stay over night after dinner. It was raining so hard that I couldn't drive them all home."

"Yes, yes 'safety first' as I always say." He turned and looked at the small group, "Care to introduce me?"

"We're pretty late as is Saito-san… maybe next time."

"Well…. I insist seeing as you have a young lady with you." _Shit_… Sakura wanted to poof on the spot.

"Alright, you know Genma… the yellow haired boy is Naruto and the girl is Sakura-chii."

"Sakura-chan?" He blinked a couple of times, "It is you Sakura-chan. Does your father know you are here?" She shifted on the spot looking at him; her cheeks were flush with color.

"It seems you know Sakura-chii."

"Yes I do, now I want to know Sakura-chan does he know?"

"No… I was supposed to stay at another friend's house."

"I see, shall I tell him?" He said with a rather concerned look on his face.

"Please don't…" Her voice was almost a whisper. Kakashi picked up on what was going on.

"Frankly it is none of your business that she's here."

"It is my business, Kakashi-san."

"Oh? How do you know her might I ask?" Kakashi asked stepping closer to his neighbor; he was practically standing on top of him. Invasion of personal space to make on feel uncomfortable was something he understood. If he did this then maybe just maybe Saito would let the subject go. However to everyone else around it looked as if Kakashi was going to deck the elderly man with out a seconds notice. Sakura realized what was going on so she decided it was in everyone's best interest if she said something before it got totally out of hand.

"He's my uncle."

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at her, "Saito-san is your uncle?" Stepping back slightly he observed the older man.

"Yes, now Sakura-chan… should I tell him?"

"Saito-san, I'm going to ask you not to."

"It's not your place, Kakashi-san."

"I'm afraid it is my place."

"How so?" It was now Saito that was doing the interrogating; standing himself up tall he looked down at the young doctor.

"If you must know… and it seems we have no other way around this…" Kakashi put his hand in his pocket looking at Saito, "She's my fiancée."

Shock took over Saito's face, "I haven't heard about this! Sakura-chan is this true?"

"Yes…" Sakura said blushing, "Uncle, no one is really supposed to know yet…"

"I see. Very well then, I've taken up most of your time. I'm sure you have more important things to do with your day other then talking to this old man…" He chuckled, his attitude changed spontaneously after Sakura had confirmed what Kakashi had said. Which was really odd, it had taken everyone standing there by surprise. They stood there in silence for a short while before Kakashi reminded them they really needed to go. Kakashi and Sakura motioned farewell to Saito before the four of them left the complex. They were already late as is and really needed to hurry now.

-

* * *

Sweet bread in hand Sakura and Naruto went into his home. Kakashi and Genma stayed in the car. There was a fare amount of surprise when they drove up to Naruto's home. After all he didn't seem like the type of boy that would live in such a large home. 

Naruto opened the gates to the house umbrella over head sheltering him and Sakura. They went into the house. "We should be alright Sakura-chan; Ero-jijii usually is out around this time of day." She nodded; they went up the stairs to where his room was. Second door on the right side, sliding open the door he let Sakura in. "You first Sakura-chan." Closing the door she found her uniform hanging on the mirror right where she left it before they left for the restaurant.

Sakura thought about what her uncle had done, _hopefully… he won't tell anyone let alone my father. Is it so wrong for me to stay over at someone's home? I really don't think so, but you never know what the old people might think_. Undressing she took her uniform off the hanger. Slipping her shirt on and buttoning it up. She put on her tie next, pinning it down with her school pin she then took up her skirt. Straightening it out she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked awful but there wasn't anything she could really do about it. Four hours of sleep wasn't enough and she only had herself to blame. She took the time to change her panties and tights as well, something she did remember to pack before coming over to Naruto's. Putting her warn clothing into her bag she put a tiny little lock on it. Granted it probably didn't really do anything but it made her feel better. She'd pick up the bag after school. Putting on her sweater she opened Naruto's bedroom door. He was waiting on the other side his back to the door. "All done," She said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ok Sakura-chan, pardon me." He switched places with her, "I won't be too long." He shut the door leaving Sakura in the hallway. She wouldn't wait too long; Naruto was done in record breaking time, "All set. Man… I feel horrible; I don't think I got enough sleep." He said with a yawn.

"Same," Sakura echoed his yawn as the two of them picked up their book bags and headed out once more.

-

* * *

It would take them another half hour to get to the school. Granted it was simply because they had to drop Genma off at his apartment. Genma had said sleepily as he pulled himself out of the car that he was going straight to sleep to get the rest of his intoxication out of his system. Kakashi had made a half smart ass remark about him being drunk later that night. Genma didn't deny it as he closed the door with a smile. Sakura looked up at the school building as they arrived, it grey and dreary looking. "Alright, time to go to class. In a few minutes it will be in between classes you two should be able to mingle into the crowds without to many problems." Kakashi commented before getting out of the car. "We should really head in different ways, although anyone with half a brain looking out the school will see us together." 

"Your reassurance is truly inspiring, Kakashi-tan."

"Thank you I do try my best on these fronts." Sarcastic wit seemed to always be around him and it was clear that Sakura didn't know him as well as she thought. This needless to say was not at all.

She looked at him as he made his way in a totally different direction that they would take. Naruto was looking at her, holding their umbrella and the two heavy medical books.

"Sakura-chan, we should get going."

"Yes probably, front entrance to get our shoes then?"

"Yep, uhg… I'm not looking forward to being questioned."

Sakura looked at him pointing with her finger, "Just say you over slept."

"What about you?"

"Hm… I was late picking you up because you overslept."

"Oh good idea, wait a minute! That makes _me_ the scapegoat!"

"Yes, yes it does."

Naruto pouted for a moment, "Yeah I guess that will work. So we are not going to talk about what happened last night then?"

"Probably a good idea not too, who knows what kind of trouble we might cause him."

"Ah… true." The two of them headed in a not so straight line to the front doors, they had a bit of time to kill before the bell would ring for the next class. As they came in the front door Naruto haphazardly closed his umbrella and placed it in the bin with the rest of the umbrellas. Hoisting up the books in his arms again he went to his shoes cubby as did Sakura. They met up again at the end of the long rows of cubbies. The bell rang for the next class and the hallways flooded with students either going to gym or too one of the few extra curricular classes the school offered. It was easy for Sakura and Naruto to slip in amongst these students to head to the wing where their class was. The only real difference is their class specifically would still be _in_ the room since they had mathematics for that particular hour. This isn't the first time they have ditched class together, so no one in their room would actually question where they had been.

Sliding open the door the two of them came into the room not looking at anyone in particular. With a large yawn Naruto put his bag on its hook on the side of his desk and the two medical books on Sakura's desk. Sliding his chair out Naruto sat down and leaned it back. Sakura also came over to her desk putting the bag on the desk. She sat down in her chair with out too much grace, propping her head on her hand she opened one of the books. _It's probably best to start looking at this now, even if I am so tired_. Neither of them had noticed that the entire room _was_ looking at them. Ino being the person she was came striding up to Sakura, flipping a chair around she sat down in front of the pink haired girl. Sakura noticed the eyes in front of her just watching her.

"What?"

"You tell me."

"Pardon?"

"Don't play coy, we need some explanation."

"We?"

"Yes."

"About what exactly?"

"This," Ino grabbed the magazine out of Hinata's hands; Hinata squeaked but remained behind Ino. Ino turned the pages of the magazine between her fingers finding the page she was looking for. Holding it open she flipped it around a set it down on the desk before Sakura. Sakura looked at the pages of the magazine; it didn't register what exactly she was looking at until Ino said something. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura looked up blankly, letting it settle in. "Hello, Sakura-chan say _something_."

"I... uh" Sakura blinked looking down again at the papers before her. She blinked looking over the words carefully. _Announcement of Engagement: Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura. Angel Towers and Seraphic medical labs are to merger after the two are married. The Angel Towers president Haruno said that he couldn't be prouder to have someone like Hatake Kakashi join the family. Seraphic Medical Labs president Hatake said that this is a proud moment for the medical industry_. "Uh…" It then all struck Sakura as much of a shock as a light flashing to take a picture. "What the hell is all this?" She asked flipping the book closed book marking the page with her fingers. The magazine was a highly respected publication, Sakura felt suddenly dizzy.

"Sakura-chan, say something other then _uh_. You need to explain."

"Explain_ what_ exactly?" Sakura finally said, "I'd say _this_… says it all." Flipping open the book and pointing at the article. "What's more to say?"

"Well," Ino said hotly "The fact that you are engaged to the hottest guy in the school and who is a school _employee_, do you really think that you'll get away with this?"

"Get away with _what_?"

"Secret affairs!"

"WHAT?" Sakura stood up knocking over her chair, she sputtered her next sentence so loud that it made Hinata blush, "I'm sorry but if you think I've been sneaking around behind everyone's back you have another thing coming INO. This... _This_... engagement was arranged _our_ families. I had no choice in the matter. I honestly don't give a _damn_ what the school thinks, we are being professional about the whole matter and I would greatly appreciate that my own classmates not accuse me of something that is _not_ true."

"I see," Ino looked up at Sakura "So, it was family arranged?"

"Yes."

"Well, hot damn Sakura-chan." Ino said with a smile, "Good for you and congratulations." Ino stood up taking the magazine off Sakura's desk handing it back to Hinata.

"Wait what?"

Ino looked over her shoulder at Sakura, "We just wanted to know how serious you were about Hatake-sensei, and it's _so_ obvious." She said with a half smirk, "Lucky girl." Hinata blushed when Ino said that dashing off to her desk. Sakura was left standing at her desk; she was slightly confused to what had happened. Naruto who had quietly observed the entire thing leaned over and picked up Sakura's chair.

"Sakura-chii sit down." He said softly under his breath. Sakura instinctively did so; she was still momentarily in shock from what happened. First they were accusing her then the next moment they were congratulating her, she was really confused. Someone else was watching her and her reactions to the situation. Sasuke looked away after she sat down; Naruto caught the glance and wondered what exactly he was thinking. "Nay, Sakura-chan did you figured out what we'll do the presentation on?" Sakura shook her head no, "So, we should probably think of something soon then right?"

"Yeah Naruto" She said with no real enthusiasm.

"Nay… Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"Want to ditch class?"

"Huh? No dingbat." She glanced over at him squinting slightly, Naruto laughed she looked rather silly with her face scrunched up. She really hadn't gotten enough sleep; Naruto could tell by the way she was acting. She had let her guard down for a moment.

"Nay… Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

Naruto leaned over and whispered to her, "I'm on your side no matter what, just remember that."

Sakura smiled slightly glancing at Naruto from the corner of her eye, "I know… thank you." Moments later the door of the room slid open, everyone expected their math instructor Haku-Sensei to come in though the doors but that wasn't the case. The person that came though the door was the Art teacher Deidara.

"Un How is everyone today?" He came into the room and set down the attendance book on the desk, "I know what you are thinking, why is the great Deidara-sama here teaching mathematics? I'll tell you, Haku-Sensei has the flu and will be out for a few days. So I will be covering this class until Haku-Sensei comes back." Opening the book and licking his thumb he flipped the pages of the book. Looking around the class room, "Good everyone is here, let's begin the lesson."

-

* * *

"YOU'RE LATE!" Screamed an extremely angry Tenten, Kakashi put one finger in his ear while he listened to her. "Iruka was in here looking for you, might I add he was screaming at me for you not being here on time. What the hell is wrong with you! You are TWO hours late._HATAKE_-Sensei, get down to the office now and clear up whatever it was that Iruka wanted and I want an apologize for him yelling at me!" 

Taking his finger out of his ear when she was done he looked at her, "Would you like the apology now or after I get back from the office?"

"Now if you will."

Kakashi bowed slightly, "I'm very sorry I was late Tenten-sama it won't happen again, I'm very sorry that Iruka yelled at you because of me. Forgive me great Tenten-sama."

"That was over the top and forced. But apology excepted, now go before he comes here again."

"Right, pardon me." Leaving a still angry Tenten behind him, he made his way to the office. _What in the world does that man want? It can't be because I'm late, well I'm sure it has something to do with it now… seeing as he went to my office and I wasn't there. There's only one way to find out_. Taking his time while he walked, he noticed that there were straggler students in the hallways. Casually waving to them he took note that they were talking to each other and when he motioned a hello to them they acted strangely some ran away others giggled to each other before moving on. _Alright that is really weird_. Kakashi finally found his way to the office. Placing his hand on the door handle, he carefully pulls it open to listen for Iruka. _If I'm lucky I won't have to deal with him_…

No such luck though, while he was standing at the office door he heard a, "_Ahem_."

Kakashi turned to look directly at Iruka he laughed lightly, "Fancy meeting you here."

Iruka was not amused, "Where _have_ you been?"

"I got lost on the road of life."

"I see. That's a pretty lame excuse Hatake-san if it weren't for the current predicament you are in at the moment I wouldn't have believed you for a second."

Kakashi stood there somewhat perplexed; he had in fact told a bold faced lie to Iruka but for whatever reason Iruka turned it into truth. Which confused him, "What exactly do you mean, Iruka-sensei?"

"I'll tell you, but first let's go into the Dean's office. Shall we?"

"Uh… yeah sure" Iruka pushed his way in front of Kakashi and wrenched open the door. It was clear that this little man was indeed pissed off about something. This spelled trouble on a few fronts and Kakashi didn't quite know what to make of it. He followed the brown haired teacher into the Dean's office. To his dismay Sarutobi wasn't the only one in the office; several other members of the staff were also present. This worried Kakashi_, this can't be good_.

"Late Kakashi, my eternal rival is late once again! He must be wallowing in his spring time of youth!"

Kakashi's eye twitched he had no idea what the buffoon was speaking of, "I'm sorry Gai did you say something?"

Breaking down into tears Gai came over to Kakashi's side, "Very hip, I would like to ask you how you did it though…"

"Did what?"

Gai opened his mouth to answer Kakashi's question but was abruptly cut off by Iruka, "Why you are here actually. Gai move over back with the rest of the teachers. Sensei if I may?" Gai reluctantly moved back over with the other teachers. Kakashi took note that Ebisu was amongst their ranks. Kakashi looked over at Sarutobi who was looking at Iruka; he nodded for Iruka to begin. "Now it has come to our attention something and we'd like you to explain yourself Hatake-san."

"What exactly is this something? Or are you going to let me guess?"

"We'll have none of your sarcasm Hatake-san, answer the question."

"The question Iruka-san is what is it that I am being accused of? I can't actually answer unless you give me the question in which you are asking, now can I?"

Iruka stood there a moment thinking about what Kakashi had said, "Very well, the thing in question is this." Iruka picked up one of several magazines off the dean's table. "All of these I might add are apart of this question Hatake-san." Kakashi nodded, he still didn't understand and he wondered if someone had written an exposé of his medical work. He watched the flustered teacher open the magazine he had in his hands, flipping a few pages he handed the paper product to Kakashi. "Please read this, to yourself or out loud your preference."

This particular publication had no pictures for the Article however in bold print at the top of the page it screamed what it was he was being accused of. _Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi engaged_, underneath it had a full review and interview with his father and hers. He stood there reading it over for a moment. He half wondered if he should call his father and bitch him out the other half of him realized that his job was in jeopardy if he hadn't lost it already. This particular article was in good taste, it talked about the merger and when it would take place. This surprised Kakashi there was an actual date of marriage in the article. _I really am going to kill him… She's not ready, I'm not ready what are they thinking? Six months from now is too early, I mean I understand why New Year tax break on mergers but this is utterly ridiculous_. Kakashi stood there lost in his own thoughts while the other teachers looked at him wondering what he was thinking. Iruka was displeased it took him so long to say something, he knew that Kakashi was a fairly fast reader and didn't want to be here all day. He had classes to manage. "Well, Hatake-san?"

Kakashi looked up from the article, "Well what? I think this pretty much says what needs to be said."

"You don't deny it then?"

"Why would I? Except for the fact that I disagree with the date that is presented in this article, which I will have a small talk with the presidents of the two companies about…"

"Enough, so you don't deny that you are in fact engaged to one of our freshmen then?"

"Nope, if you had let me finish I would have told you what I think."

"Well then finish."

"As I was saying, I'm going to talk to the presidents about the date, it's too soon. I don't know her that well, and she certainly doesn't know me. As of right now we are treating it as a friendship as we get to know each other. There is no contact, there is no flirting at the school, and it is a strict professional relationship until we are married. Sadly that seems closer then I had actually hoped."

"And what day did you want, Hatake-san?" Sarutobi asked from behind his desk, he had been sitting there listening to Kakashi explain himself. Which Sarutobi thought was well handled despite the problem at hand.

"Six months after she turns eighteen. But as I said I have to talk with the presidents about this matter. I honestly don't think that it's the schools business…"

Iruka cut him off from finishing that sentence, "It is our business Hatake-san, she is one of our students. You are one of our employees it looks bad Hatake-san. What will the PTA think of all this?!"

"Frankly I don't give a damn."

"WHAT?! You should Hatake-san…"

"Iruka, that's enough."

"But Sarutobi-sensei!"

"I said it's enough. Hatake-sensei has explained himself and extremely well I might add. He is not in the wrong. I am slightly concerned how all of this came to be, would you tell me?"

Kakashi looked at the aging man before him, Sarutobi was smiling. It seemed to Kakashi that he wasn't angry with the situation, he just wanted to confirmation that one of his employees wasn't doing something sleazy on the side. Kakashi nodded, "You remember the accident that Haruno-san had a few weeks back?" Sarutobi nodded, "Well roughly two weeks after this incident our families set up a dinner to introduce her to my family's sons, my brother and myself. I was picked between the two of us."

"How were you picked?"

"My Father chose to be precise and her father didn't object."

"I see, what is your current relationship with Haruno-san?"

"Friendship level"

"Very well, you may stay at your position as clinical doctor. I must stress to you to never be alone with her on school grounds. Understand me?"

"Yes I understand, sir."

"Alright with this all settled, everyone please go back to work." Iruka looked as if he wanted to object with the decision. "I understand what you are thinking Iruka-sensei, rest assure that Hatake-sensei is a professional man. If he steps out of line we will take actions, you do understand me Hatake-sensei?"

"I understand, sir."

"Let's get back to work; I'm sure Hatake-sensei needs to get some paperwork done in his clinic." Sarutobi motioned for everyone to leave; most of the teachers left first. Ebisu had been glaring at Kakashi the entire time. Granted Kakashi didn't really care what the over dramatic drama teacher thought of him, Kakashi felt that his input was as great as a grain of rice. Kakashi turned to make leave of the small office as Gai swung his large arm around his neck.

"Let me go Gai."

"We need to talk you and I."

"Fine whatever let me go first." However Gai didn't let him go instead he proceeded to drag him out of the office and down the hall into one of the empty corridors. Letting Kakashi go Gai twisted Kakashi to look at him. Kakashi looked at Gai, comparing the two side by side would be humorous Gai being energetic and full of spasms where as Kakashi seemed lazy and carefree and odd combination to be talking to each other. Leaning on one foot, Kakashi put his hand in his pocket waiting for Gai to say something, dropping his shoulders into a slouch when no answer came he felt agitation set in frowning slightly he decided to speed this up himself, "What?"

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Get a girlfriend."

"Gai… the answer to that question is simple."

"Yes?!"

"Yes… it's to not be _you_."

"Kakashi… tell me honestly, how?" It seemed that Kakashi's insult went in one ear and out the other, which amused Kakashi but at the same time disturbed him slightly.

"Fine," Sighing he wanted to be as far away from Gai as possible and talking to him was anything but. "Destiny"

"Destiny?!"

"Yes, stop _thinking_ about it and someone will come into your life Gai. Now if you excuse me I have some paperwork to deal with." Before Gai could say anymore Kakashi was out of site.

-

* * *

Naruto crumpled a small piece of paper and tossed it into his lunch bag. It was fifteen past noon lunch time. Naruto and Sakura sat in the stairwell of their building. Sakura was sitting on the stairs with one a large book on her lap, her bento box sat on one stair up open and half eaten. She had lost her appetite for food that day. It seemed that the only one's on her side were her classmates and of course Naruto. Naruto was being fidgety while eating; he was upset with the things that transgressed as they walked down the hallway to get drinks earlier. Everyone knew about the engagement, and it was appearing that the girls were jealous of Sakura. Some threw things at Sakura while others called her nasty names. And it was possible that it would just get worse. Although they do say that rumors only last for so long, if she ignored it maybe it will all just go away. Harder said then done it seemed everyone wanted answers and she didn't feel that it was any of their business to know. 

Naruto leaned over and picked a small bit of noodle out of Sakura's hair. "Eww… Nay Sakura-chan, maybe we should ditch the rest of the day?" Sakura sat there pretending to read the book on her lap.

"Maybe, but that might just make it worse."

"I can't believe they would do that."

"I can, girls are that way. At least I have the class on my side. It would be far worse if they weren't."

"This is true. I wonder if Kaka-sensei is having the same problems."

"Maybe, more from the teachers I would assume."

"No kidding, I bet Gai is giving him the most hell."

"Hm… I don't know about that, maybe the most hassle about how he did it."

"Did what?"

"Got a girl," Naruto looked at her strangely "Think about it, Gai is the least likely person to get a girlfriend right? Well think about it Kakashi-tan is Gai's 'eternal rival' and Kakashi-tan beat him to something that he'll never accomplish."

"Wow… you think Gai is that bad?"

"Yes, either he's going to be alone for all his life or he's going to end up with…"

"A man? Eww… Sakura-chan."

"What? It is a possibility. Especially the way he acts."

"I guess your right about that. I feel bad for Genma-san, all the stories he told us…" Naruto shuddered thinking about it.

"Yes I feel sorry for him too, Genma-san seems like a very nice man." Naruto nodded agreeing with her. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do though, everyone at the school hates me."

"Not everyone, but yeah… Why though?"

"Why what?"

"Why would your parents do that to you?"

"Oh you mean the article, well…" Sakura shifted on the stair glancing out at the open yet cloudy sky, "He's like that, Father believes that it's in his best interest to announce a merger though marriage. Although I don't think I'm ready and I don't know Kakashi-tan all that well to consider actually marring him just yet."

"Nay Sakura-chan,"

"Yes?"

"One of the rumors I heard while we were getting drinks bothered me."

"What?"

"That the marriage is going to take place in six months."

"What?!" Sakura shot up from where she sat the book clattering to the ground below, "You're kidding."

"I wish I was it's just something that I over heard. They said it was stated in one of the medical magazines." Sakura sat back down, her eyes slightly wide in shock. _Six months from now? I'm not ready to be married… and I'm sure he's not either. We don't know anything about each other except for the obvious_.

"I don't believe this… I need to talk with my father."

"I would too, six months isn't a lot of time."

"Too early, actually."

"Hn, Nay Sakura-chan?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do? I mean if you really do marry him in six months are you going to move in with him?"

"Uh…" Naruto's question threw Sakura for a small loop, she hadn't thought about that. Although, it had accrued to her that if she did move in with Kakashi there was a bunch of different possibilities of getting to know him better. She liked the idea of getting to know him better, but she really wanted to get to know him before they were married, not after. "Well… I suppose I would move in with him, but I would demand a separate room!"

Naruto smiled at her answer, "I can come over and stay with you right?"

"Of course! I think I would want a house."

"What kind of house? Naruto asked leaning back on the stairs looking out over the balcony. He watched some birds fly by.

"Two level home, three bedrooms, large bath, nice kitchen, and a living room."

"Sounds simple, Sakura-chan"

"That's what I want, something simple. After all I have to clean it." Glancing over Sakura gave Naruto a smile.

"You've actually thought about this then? So are you going to cook too?"

She laughed, "Of course! I have to learn _how_ too cook first though."

"You can practice on me, I'll taste test for you." Naruto's face light up in a smile, she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Very well, don't blame me if you get sick though."

"Ossu! I can't wait."

"I can, six months isn't a lot of time to learn what I need to know."

"Like what exactly?"

"There's more to being wife then being pretty." Naruto noticed the serious look on Sakura's face, she really _had_ been thinking about this and she wasn't going to take it lightly. "There's cleaning and cooking and doing the laundry. As well as listening to his problems, being there for him when things go bad at work and then there is helping pay for the bills and managing the mail." While she talked about this she had a dreamy look on her face, Naruto realized that this was something she was looking forward too. He hadn't noticed that she really was down to earth and in touch with reality.

"Wow… I never really thought about it like that. You'll make a great wife, Sakura-chan!"

She blushed looking away, "W-well… there's still so much I need to learn before that can happen and I have such a short time frame to learn in." Sakura pouted again thinking about it.

"Well maybe you can get your father to change the date?"

"I highly doubt that, but it's worth a shot." Sakura sat there thinking about what she would say to her father to get him to change the date, six months is not enough time. She wasn't in denial about this fact, she didn't know Kakashi all that well aside from the fact that he saved her life more then once. She also knew nothing of managing a home or taking care of someone let alone herself. She half wondered if a crash course would do her good. _Ahh-ah… What's the worst that could happen? Become pregnant at my age? NO! I won't let that happen, not until I'm at least in my twenties! But… what if he wants a family? I guess that's something I should really discuss with him. It's so embarrassing though!_ Wrinkling her nose at the thought she leaned over and picked up the fallen book. Naruto had finished packing up their lunch and looked up at her.

"Class should be starting soon, should we go?"

"It's chemistry, we should go."

"Alright, let's go." Picking up the bento box and his bag he turned to Sakura and took the book out of her hands. They both climbed the staircase to the door, opening the door Naruto motioned at Sakura, "You sure about this?"

"I better be there's no time for second guessing."

"True, I'll be here for you Sakura-chan and I'll kick the ass of anyone that hurts you. "She smiled and giggled lightly, "Rumors only last for what seventy two days? Well only seventy one to go."

"I suppose so, that's just the way things are," She sighed looking into the semi-full hallway, _only seventy one days to go huh? Very well then, I'll make the best of it_. Sakura could hear birds chirping outside in the near by trees. The next few months will really try her patients and she really wondered if she'd be able to handle all this. _Six months, huh… I wonder if I'll have a choice in what I wear. Probably not, it would be nice if I could pick. Honestly I wonder what he thinks of all of this. I should probably talk to Kakashi about this matter, I wonder if he knows_. The two of them casually walked down the hallway in the direction of the Chemistry lab. Naruto displayed an over-protective stance while walking. It seemed everyone around them was either tired of accosting her or they were plotting in secret, _only time will tell what they are up too. That's just the way things are_.

* * *

_TBC… Nothing is as simple as it seems._

* * *

_Translation notes:_

_Thread count: Sheets come in different counts the higher the number the softer the linen. 250 is a fairly high quality as far as thread count. Although Sakura's bedding at home would be in the 300's because cost doesn't matter._

_Cavalier: A gallant or chivalrous man, especially one serving as escort to a woman of high social position; a gentleman._

_Yabai: (slang) Crap, this is terrible, Oh no; it can also be used as a good thing, amazing, cool. But for Sakura it means Crap. _


	8. Nothing is as Simple as it Seems

_Disclaimer: I don't 'own' Naruto._

_A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter, but I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. Enjoy._

_M for Moogles_

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

**Nothing is as simple as it seems**

"Eh! Uso!" Sakura shouts out loud, her voice echo's in the hallways of the large estate.

"Hime please lower your voice." Missy replies waving her hands franticly.

"You're kidding me right? They can't be gone."

Missy franticly follows behind Sakura as she storms around the large estate. Sakura seemed to be less then pleased that her parents are no where to be found, "That's what I said Hime… they left for France this morning."

"That can't be right! Why didn't they tell me?"

"It was sudden business, Hime."

"But, why did _both_ of them go?" Sakura whipped around and glared at the maid. "I mean really… _just_ when I needed to talk to them."

"I don't know what you mean, Hime. But there is a letter for you. All I know is that it was urgent business."

Sakura sighed and shrugged _right business like buying clothing or something really stupid_. _They never leave without telling me first, why now?_ "Alright let's see this letter." Missy put her hand in the pocket of her apron and pulls out a simple letter envelope. Missy passed the tiny envelope to Sakura who opens the letter with an angry ripping motion.

"_Dear darling Sakura,"_

"_Your father and I need to go to France for a few months; he has a business deal that he has to be there in person to sign the deal." Right but that doesn't explain why you went mother…_

"_I've gone with your father for moral support." … You're kidding._

"_And also to shop for some new clothing," Thought so… _

"_I'll bring you back some things," Oh that's nice of her… _

"_Also, this is important please pay attention." I see… What's so important? _

"_You need to stay with Hatake-san until we are back." Eh?! WHAT THE HELL…!_

"_We feel that you should not be left at home un-supervised therefore we have made arrangements with Hatake-san's father for you to stay with him." Wait… Kakashi or did they mean Kakashi's father? _Sakura blinked and continued to read_. _

"_You should get a call from Hatake Kakashi around eight pm tonight, please pack your things and be ready before then. Make us proud, don't do anything stupid." Yes your reassurance is very reassuring… what the hell are they thinking. I should _not_ be staying over at his house; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself._

"_I know what you're thinking, that you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. However, we have put most of the staff on leave until we are back and there's only a few that will be at the house. Such as the gardeners and cleaners, the cooks have been put on leave." Well there goes that plan._

"_Take care of yourself my darling child. Eat three times a day and try not to annoy Hatake-san." … Who's going to annoy who? _Sakura's eye twitched as she continued to read.

"_Love Mommy and Daddy, p.s. we'll bring you back something nice if we hear that you've been a good girl. So be good."_

Sakura glanced up at Missy, "Is this for real?"

"I believe so, shall I help you pack?"

"You _knew?_"

"Vaguely I know you are staying with someone until they come back."

"Are you one that's still here until they get back?"

"No, I'll be leaving later tonight after you leave; I'm going to go see my parents who live a few towns away from here, Hime."

"I see…" Sakura sighed.

"I know it must be hard, Hime but look on the bright side. At least you have someone looking after you."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not sure if this is such a good idea."

"I don't understand"

"The person I'm supposed to be staying with lives in a one bedroom apartment." Sakura knew she needed to explain a little better from the blank expression on Missy's face, "One _bed_ in this home… it also doesn't help that it's a _man_ I'm staying with."

Missy's eyes widened slightly, "Oh I see. You'll be fine Hime. Would you like me to help you pack?"

Sakura sighed again, "Yes please."

-

* * *

-

With heavy steps Kakashi makes his way up the stairs to his apartment, where at this moment the phone seems to be ringing off the hook. He pulls his keys out of his right hand pocket fumbling around slightly looking for the right key. Kakashi hates to be rushed even more so by something he can not control, such as a phone ringing across the house. Wrenching the door open, Kakashi tosses his things onto the counter, dashing across the floor to pick up the phone before the person on the other end of the line hangs up. Picking up the phone, he turns it over in his hand to see who it is on the other line. _Who the hell is calling me on the LAN line? I mean it's not like I have my cell turned off_. Kakashi looks over the number on the caller I.D, not too pleased to say the least that it was his father on the line. Begrudgingly he answers the phone. "Hello Father,"

"Took you long enough Kakashi"

"I just got home from my job, how do you expect me to answer the phone just as you call? Why didn't you call my cell?"

"Seeing as we have a few things to talk about, I didn't want to expend all of your minutes for the month."

"Oh that's _so_ _kind_ of you," His voice laced with sarcasm, "What do you want?" For a second he forgot he wanted to bitch out his old man for what he had done, but before he could say anything his father began to speak.

"I'm glad you asked, my boy. You have a duty to take care of. Well someone to take care of for a few months." He paused for a moment, only really letting Kakashi think about what he said. "Eight o'clock tonight you need to pick up that Haruno girl from her home and you will be taking care of her for the next few months."

"Wait…Sakura-chii? No, _no, no_… I can't have a sixteen year old girl staying at my apartment. It's only a one bedroom that would cause so many problems. Speaking of problems…" Kakashi was quickly cut off by his father.

"Yes, yes I understand I'm faxing you something I want you to look over before you go and pick up the young lady. I won't have any back talk from you my boy. You have to do this. Work it out, sleep on the couch I don't care. It is a deal that I made with her father."

"Yes, but… she's a girl"

"That's a given Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head, even if his father couldn't see him shaking it he did so anyways. It was unbelievable that his father would do something like this…_Again_. "No, you don't understand, it looks bad."

"What does? She's your fiancée, I'm sure they will understand."

"No they won't, by hell in a hand basket father… I nearly lost my job over the articles you published. I thought we were going to wait on announcing that."

Kakashi could hear his father scratching his face, possibly his nose "Ah yes that. It was necessary for financial reasons." Kakashi sighed into the phone "Distrust I hear, but at any rate, Kakashi it's for a good reason. We'll be able to establish partnerships all over the world with this announcement."

"I don't give a _rat's ass_."

"Oh you will, when the time comes. Now listen to me, you have to treat her right."

"You make it sound like we are going to be watched." No sooner did he say that he had a dreadful feeling that his father would do just that.

"_Masaka_… Kakashi, do you think so little of me?"

"Sometimes, but tell me why tonight? Where did her parents go?"

"Ah…" He seemed to disregard his son's suspicions, "That, they have gone to France to close a deal. She's currently alone in that big house."

"Servants'?"

"On holiday"

"Crap,"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Uh no, I didn't. So eight then? What is this thing you are faxing me anyways?" Kakashi leaned over the fax machine that at this point was busy printing out page after page.

"You'll see. I need to go, your mother gives her love." And with that he hung up the phone. Kakashi put the phone down on the cradle and looked at the mess of paper piling up on the floor. He sighed heavily as he began to pick up the pages, flipping them over; he realized that most of them were house listings… _Interesting, he wants me to go house hunting? Or not… what is this?_ Reading over the papers it seemed like house listings but at the same time there was no price listing which was suspicious. It dawned on him that his father might have actually intended to _give_ them a house… _Ugh… I don't want a huge house… but I should probably ask her_. As the fax finished he looked at the paper mess on the floor. Stooping down he straightened the papers before picking them off the floor adding them to the others he looked at the clock. _Ten after six? I have time. I'll make use of this and clean. This isn't going to be pleasant by any means_.

-

* * *

-

Sakura franticly pulled items out of draws and off hangers, she seemed flustered. "Why is it so hard to pack?" Looking over at Missy who was busy folding her uniforms and placing them in suitcases simply shrugged. Sakura sighed bringing her clothing over to her bed. "It's not fair; I don't want to stay at his house. On top of that I don't want to leave anything behind. But at the same time his place is too small for all my things, Missy what will I do?"

"Well… I suggest you should take your uniform and some clothing, which you are doing. It doesn't mean that you can't come back and get some things, you know? If you leave something behind and figure that you want to wear it you can just come home and get it."

"That is a good point." Sakura leaned back on her heels tilting her head back looking at the ceiling. "What time is it? We've been at this for awhile."

Missy looked down at her watch, "forty five after eight… Oh dear"

Sakura looked at Missy, "What? If it's that late why hasn't he called? OH that _man_, I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sure he has a good reason, besides _we_ aren't even done yet Hime."

"Should I call him?"

"Give it time; I'm sure he has a good reason."

"He better have a good reason." Sakura sighed heavily going to get more clothing from her draws. She didn't want to leave any of her undergarments; you never know when you might need something. There are times when you just _have_ to wear something. Fishing around in her draws while Missy continued to pack, there came a knock at the door. "Yes?" Sakura asked.

"There is someone to see you Hime." Sakura stormed to the door and opened it violently. She looked out onto those that stood outside her door. One was Shinzo the butler, the other was Kakashi.

"You were _supposed_ to call." She pointed her finger at Kakashi. He scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed a little.

"Yes I know I lost track of time while cleaning."

"I see you were _cleaning_. That doesn't answer why you didn't call; I was expecting you to call."

"Well, I _thought_ it would be a nice surprise."

"And what if I wasn't expecting you? I mean really, you ought to call someone before coming over to their home its common sense." She turned away going back into her room leaving Kakashi at the door way slightly confused at her choice words, he figured what she meant to say was if he had actually called she would have hurried and finished packing. He realized this was true when he looked in her room and there was clothing everywhere, she was hardly done.

"I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you, we'll go out to dinner."

She glanced back at him, "Before or after I finish packing?"

He thought for a moment, "After, would you like help." Missy's eyes shot up to Kakashi, she gave him a rather nasty look. "Never mind I take it you have all the help you need, I'll sit over…" His eyes roamed around the room and finally came to rest at a very nice couch and table set, "Here." He took his time walking over to the couch, as suspected her room was rather large and have lots of things scattered about neatly. It seemed to him that she was slightly annoyed by him not calling. It was in bad taste that he didn't call, but he hadn't actually thought about it before hand. He was so preoccupied by cleaning and looking at the fax he had received that he almost forgot to even come to get her.

He watched Sakura and Missy hurry around the room packing articles of clothing into suitcases. Something he took note of while they were busy, she didn't own pants… or maybe she did and she didn't like wearing them. But it seemed odd to him. "Sakura-chii… Do you not own pants?" She looked up from folding.

"No I don't, it's unladylike to wear pants. I'm sorry if that offends you."

"Not at all, I just found it odd is all. Even my mother wears pants from time to time."

"Aa… Well, I just don't find them comfortable."

"Fair enough, not to be rude, but how much longer?"

"Not much longer now, sir." Missy commented while zipping up one of the bags. "We've already finished packing her Privy, all that is left is some clothing."

"Some?" He questioned, looking at some of the bags around the room. Total count was nine rather large bags.

"_Yes_," Missy said with a rather arrogant flare. "Young women need clothing, I'm sure you understand."

"Uh-huh. I just hope I can find room for all these bags, not just in my apartment but in my car."

"Silly we can have a company car come get this stuff." Sakura said, he half wondered if she was joking or was serious. But from the way she was packing her clothing, she was dead serious. He sighed tilting his head back; _this is something I'll never get use too… I guess she really would love a large home with large rooms… who am I kidding, I'll never get the simple life with someone like her. She's too all about _stuff… _I'll be lucky if I have a say in the wedding_. _She'll probably want to plan it all, and it will be terribly over the top_. Sliding down into the cushions of the couch he watched them continue to pack, it surprised him after a moment of watching how much clothing they actually could cram into those bags. He really was in trouble; there was no room for any of that stuff in his apartment _at all_. But how could he say no? How could he tell her no? He couldn't, something about her made it simply impossible to tell this girl no. It's not like he enjoyed telling people no, it's just when it came to Sakura he found it very difficult to tell her no, even if she really was in the wrong.

Sakura took notice that Kakashi seemed to be spacing out on her couch. She couldn't blame him; it appeared that she was packing everything she owned. Well she was, but that was beside the point. She was slightly annoyed that he wasn't paying attention, but she figured her annoyance was more at the situation then anything really. She half wondered if she could convince him to stay at her house, but with no one here it would be difficult on them to take care of everything, that includes cooking and cleaning clothing. She had no idea where the laundry facilities were in the house to begin with. So in reality, no matter how much it actually pained her going to his home was a better situation. Small and simple, she wondered what type of house he wanted for the first time. _Considering that he lives in a one bedroom apartment, sparsely furnished I would assume that he wanted a simple home. Oh… this looks so bad, all these bags. He must think terribly of me. What am I going to do? _She pouted inwardly for a moment_. Well I guess I could just take a couple of bags, leaving the rest packed. Then ever week or so exchange bags for other bags. Yes that's a good idea. So I'll take my uniform bag, my privy bag, and two personal bags, well I have to take my garment bag, you never know when you need a pair of nice fluffy socks_.

Missy seemed to know what Sakura was thinking. Going over and picking up the uniform bag she placed it near the door as well as the privy bag. Leaving Sakura to figure out what other bags she wanted to take. Opening the door Missy looked over at Sakura. "Hime, I'm going to get some tea for you and Hatake-sama." She curtsied before leaving the room; Sakura didn't raise her head to agree. She seemed busy with picking out jewelry. Kakashi noticed that there were only two bags next to the door. He half wondered what was going on.

"I'm only taking a couple of bags, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression." Sakura glanced up at him half smiling; it appeared to him that she had done it on purpose. He smiled back.

"I had faith you would realize there was no room in my car for more then five bags."

"I was wondering when you'd catch on." She said smugly placing a couple of necklaces in a traveler's jewelry box.

"I see, so… why all the bags?"

"Oh, well…" She smiled sheepishly. "You caught me,"

"Huh?" Kakashi sat forward on the couch putting his elbows on his knees. He was confused was he right all along or was she playing him for a fool?

"Well…" Sakura laughed lightly, "You see, originally I was going to take _everything_." He nodded_, I was right_. "Then I realized you lived in a small place with simple things and well if I was to bring _everything_ it would overwhelm that little place, it would be inconvenient to not only you but me. Because you'd be mad at me and that wouldn't do especially if we have to spend a lot of time together over the next few months." She paused looking at him for a second before going back to picking out earrings, "So I figured I'd only take a few things with the _assumption_ that you would _let_ me exchange one bag for another ever other week or so. So… are you alright with that plan of action?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face, it confused him but at the same time it made perfect sense. She really did like simple things but didn't want to part with all her clothing. He caught himself before he laughed out loud. "Yes, that's fine. But just so you know, I'll be setting some ground rules when you come to my house."

"Rules? Like school rules, don't put gum under the table at dinner kind of rules?"

Kakashi smiled, "No, more like how we are going to conduct ourselves around the house. It's nothing horrible."

Sakura seemed confused, she knew of etiquette but it seemed he was suggesting something all together different then what she was thinking. "Like what? Give me an example"

"Well, like when we are going to go shopping for food, clothing washing, dishes, garbage, you know basics"

"Basics…? Other people do that for me."

"Yes…" Kakashi said slowly, _Oh dear this isn't going to go well_… "But while you are staying with _me_, we won't have servants or people to wait on us. It's a team effort."

"Team effort?" she echoed in question.

"Yes, without team effort the whole works will just fall apart. Does that make sense?"

"Well yes it does, but I'm not taking out the garbage." She crinkled her nose.

"Fair enough, if I take out the trash what is the one thing you will always do?" He looked at her amused by her reaction. Negotiations are a strong point for him; Kakashi thought that she would remember such a thing when getting into such talks with him. Apparently not seeing as she was now forced to pick one thing rather then take out the trash. She thought about it for a moment_, one thing that I would do_… She looked up at him.

"I would do this without question?"

"Basically"

"So one thing that I would have to do all the time, without question and you'll take out the trash without question."

"That's correct; it will be expected of you. As will be the trash expected of me." He could see the gears turning in thought. She wasn't going to get out of it easily but he was going to make her do one thing or another. Everything else he would coin as a team effort.

"Well, if we each have one thing… what is everything else?"

"Team work"

"Team work…? Team effort like you said before?"

"Correct, we'd do everything else _together_."

"Like a couple?" Sakura's cheeks flushed with color. Kakashi thought about what she said, it made him feel strange inside when she said that. He really hadn't meant it to sound that way but it had in the end.

"Sure if you'd like, I mean its good training for both of us in a way."

"Yes I suppose so."

"Well then what is your task alone then?" Again he was amused, she had the look of defeat on her face, she had actually thought that she would worm her way out of this. She sighed before replying.

"Dishes, I'll do the dishes. But not when we have company, I mean is it alright if we just set it aside till they are gone? I don't want them to see how horrible I am at house work… and well I'd have to roll up my sleeves…" She paused looking at him from where she stood on the other side of her bed.

"That's fine, seeing as I won't be taking out the garbage at that time either." He chuckled lightly. "But I have a question."

"Yes?" She asked almost with baited breath.

"You are alright with me seeing that?" She fidgeted with her fingers for a moment before replying.

"Yes, I'll tell you why." She came around the bed and walked towards him. She sat down next to him on the couch; however she really wasn't looking at him. "You've already seen them before, and I know deep down that you won't stair or make fun of me." She looked over and smiled. "Besides you did such a wonderful job, you can barely see them now anyways."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Haa, see I'm also using a skin product that's reducing them as well. But you are a main contributor to it. I think at least."

"I'm flattered."

"You should be…" She stopped mid-sentence too embarrass to continue.

"Should be what?" He prodded on looking at her coyly.

"Flattered…" She whispered, looking away. He smirked, he knew what she meant. He had taken care of her when she was in need more then once. Now again it was his chance to take care of her, in a different way. For a moment there was awkward silence between the two of them. Sakura tilted her head towards the door before she stood up. Kakashi took interest in what it was that she was doing. Sakura made her way across the floor gently and gracefully, Kakashi was almost embarrassed to be around her, not to say he was embarrassed _by her_ but he was embarrassed that he didn't or for that matter _couldn't_ carry himself like she did. It had been years since he's properly strode across the floor like she did. Watching her carefully she opened the door before long Missy came in with a cart filled with treats and tea.

"Thank you Hime, you always seem to know when I'm about to arrive." Missy smiled as she pushed the cart into the room over to the table where Kakashi was sitting.

"I can hear the cart down the hallway Missy." Sakura commented as she came back to the couch. "Although you really didn't have to bring treats"

"No, it is my pleasure to do so. Please rest, I'll continue to pack things."

Kakashi looked up before Missy could walk away he spoke up gently and gingerly. "Missy is it?" She nodded, "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh I couldn't."

"Please, it's always more fun to have more." She shook her head in protest.

"I couldn't it's not right after all I work here and…"

"What? Can't take some time off, I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind, sit I'll pour you a cup of tea." Kakashi gestured to the open chair adjoining the couch, reluctantly Missy sat down. She looked at Sakura, who was smiling gently. Missy smiled back and accepted the drink.

"Just a little wouldn't hurt, hm?" She said casually.

"I think its fine, besides we have tea all the time Missy." Sakura casually said sitting down next to Kakashi. Missy coughed into her tea, slightly startled by Sakura's comment.

"Ah see I knew it… You two _are_ close." Kakashi then smirked as he poured Sakura a cup of tea.

"Well sir, I would like it if you didn't tell the misses about this."

He looked over at her, "I would do nothing of the sort. Besides it's not my place, biscuit?" He asked holding up a basket filled with tiny flat biscuits.

"No thank you." Sakura was impressed that Kakashi knew what those were, but she wasn't surprised after all he also came from a wealthy family. It wasn't common for families to have western goods in stock. Frankly she was ashamed of it; Kakashi on the other hand seemed to be enjoying himself tremendously. Sakura found herself smiling while he picked over the different treats. She made sure not to eat too much seeing as he did promise her dinner, although the way he was eating right now would leave him with no appetite what so ever. After some time Missy stood up and gathered up the empty cups and dishes. "I shall remove these now, Sakura-Hime did you need more help packing?"

Sakura sat up straight and looked at missy with a rather serious look, "Actually no, I think I'm ready to go besides it's getting late and we should go so that you also might take your leave. So thank you very much for helping me and I would love to wish you a happy holiday." Missy looked rather shocked by Sakura's words; her face grew flush with color as she smiled.

"Thank you Hime, safe travels then. Let me know if you need help putting things in the car." Missy then moved the cart to the door and left the room leaving the door open. Sakura stood up walking to the other side of the room; she rolled one bag over to the door. Before looking at the other bags, Kakashi took this time to stand up himself and move across the room.

"Let me help, which bags did you want to take." Sakura glanced over her shoulder smiling, "Not all of them"

"I know. Let's see, how about that one over there and this one here." She pointed at two bags then a third, "This one as well, if that's alright."

"I dunno… I mean we agreed _five_ bags, which makes _six_." He rolled his eyes smirking. Her face fell flat; it was obvious that she didn't get the joke. "I'm joking, yes you can. It's alright with me, I'm sure we can fit one more bag in the back. If not it will go in your lap." While he said this he moved the bags over to the door. She whipped around almost in shock.

"You wouldn't put one of these on my lap would you?"

He smiled "I would, if there was no room. It most certainly won't go on _my_ lap seeing as I have to _drive_"

"Oh right. Well we'll _make it fit_ then." She said with a matter of fact tone crossing her arms and standing with her feet apart and her hips tilted slightly to the right. Kakashi noticed this shaking his head clear of totally improper thoughts he couldn't help but think that her hips had a rather nice shape to them.

-

* * *

-

It was a brisk night, the rain had stopped and steam rose off the pavement like if they where dancing snakes creeping across the ground. Gentle winds moved them about phantomlike playing back and forth causing a lost of depth between the ground and the sky. Kakashi didn't seem to be fazed by this almost sudden fog as they drove down the main street of the city. Two blocks from here they would make a right passing her school, another half hour and they would reach his apartment. Silence loomed between them; he knew he had promised her dinner, as well as he needed to talk to her about the apartment rules. They weren't strict but if she didn't comply to them more then once he could be removed from the complex. Granted he'd have to move anyways in a few months, actually now that he thought about it the sooner the better, he pondered when and if he should tell her about the fax and what type of home she would like better. _Maybe in a few days, let us adjust first then find a place or I could just find a place and show her the ones that are best suited for us. Huh… us, ka? I really never thought about her and I being us before_. He glanced over at the petite girl sitting in his passage seat; there was a small bag on her lap and another bag at her feet. He was amused that they managed to stuff all the bags she wanted to bring in the back seat and trunk of his tiny car. She insisted on bringing her school bag and her hand bag. _Thank god she doesn't have an animal_… He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Glancing over he smiled slightly, "Nothing"

"You sighed; I take it you need to tell me something?" Then she gasped, "You have a girlfriend? OH, Oh I know, you have a boyfriend."

In slight shock Kakashi jerked the wheel of the car slightly causing it to swerve back and forth, a tiny giggle-squeal came from Sakura "Where in the hell did that come from?"

She smiled once the car stopped rocking, "Teasing you Kakashi-tan, honestly you are way too easy to goat. But from your reaction, I'm not sure anymore." Her eyes drifted out the window.

"No it's just…" He laughed, "That was almost as random as something Genma would say to me. But in all seriousness I do have something to talk about."

"What is that?" He reached down between the two seats; she wondered what he was up too. The center arm rest opened up to reveal a small compartment. "Convenient" she said under her breath. He simply smiled and pulled out a plastic bag filled with several objects. Closing the compartment he then hands the bag to Sakura. "What is it?"

"Open it." She did so, "You'll find a key, a map of the local area, a bus pass, a mini direction pad to convenient stores and food marts, as well as a monthly calendar for the complex."

"Convenient" She said once again, "You put a lot of effort into this."

"Yes, I wanted to make sure that you were covered if I needed to…" His voice trailed off he was uncertain if he should truly continue that thought, but knowing her she would just ask anyways.

"Ah, so you will just leave me there when you go out drinking? I understand after all I am under age."

"Hn, No Sakura-chii… it's about my second job. I should and have to tell you eventually."

"Second job?" She echoed, she didn't quiet get it at first then it slowly came to her, his other job _had_ to be the medical unit.

"Yes, there are times that I have to go." She nodded, he was being vague but he believed that she understood. "And I want you to be covered. A way to get around, were to shop. Basics"

"So the monthly calendar is for _what_?"

"That" He pointed at the paper "Is a schedule of all the events for our apartment…" He stopped short again, he had caught himself saying that word… _our,_ coughing quietly he continued, "Such as when the garbage needs to be out in the dumpster and no later then, also time of day that we can put it in the dumpster. It is not very convent, but it can go in before school."

"I don't do_ trash_."

He nodded "Yes I know_, but_ you _will_ need to if I'm gone, understand?" She faintly nodded as he continued; "Now our apartment is slotted for Wednesdays as laundry days, on that day we can run the laundry. Car washing for us is on Tuesdays, but I usually get it detailed at a shop down the street. Rent is due every tenth of the month." It was all really too much for her to take in but there was no way for her to tell him so. Sakura just prayed that everything was written down. She didn't like the idea of being alone, but at the same time she didn't want to be alone with him.

"How long are assignments usually?"

He thought about it for a moment before responding, "The longest assignment we've had has been two weeks. Usually though they are no longer then a few hours."

"It's good money then?"

"You could say that."

"Could you do something for me?"

"What is that?"

She fidgeted in her seat for a moment before responding, "If it's a long assignment, could you call to let me know you are ok?"

"If the situation permits it, yes I will. Is that alright?"

"That's perfect."

"It doesn't happen often; I just want you to know that's all."

"Oh I understand, thank you for telling me." The light at the end of the street turned red, slowing down and coming to a complete stop, Kakashi waited for the light to change over. The street that were at was a cross intersection that connected with two other main streets, it formed a very odd star shape. The traffic light for the intersection was most interesting, it stopped traffic in all directions for a cycle for pedestrians to cross all the intersections going in different directions, long-ways, sideways, crossways, diagonal-ways, it was an interesting sight. Most of the time the pedestrians would just walked straight across the streets disregarding the painted lines. After this cycle, each road light would turn on to go right, left, straight or sideways north and south. During this time of night it was truly busy, Sakura had no idea how busy it really was until she saw it for herself. There were so many people walking around it looked like a lot of fun.

"I hardly ever drive this way," Kakashi admitted "I thought it might be a nice place to find dinner down in the shopping district."

"What kind of dinner?"

"Any kind actually, is there anything in particular that you might be interested in trying tonight?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, "What about Italian? I would like pasta."

"Very well then," Kakashi turned on the right blinker light to indicate to the driver behind him that he was going to turn. When the light cycled to them he made an immediate right driving awhile, before making another right. Sakura was slightly uneasy by what she saw; it was a fairly dark alleyway with several parking spaces. One of which Kakashi pulled his car into.

"Wait… we're going to park_, here_?" She questioned with a small hint of concern on her lips.

"Well, yes. Trust me." He said winking slightly before getting out of the car. He walked around the back side of the car to open her door. She climbed out of the car before reaching to get her hand bag. When she was finally out of the way he shut the door, locking it and setting the alarm. "Feel better?"

"No, now I'm locked out." Her small laugh faltered, she really seemed afraid of this dark alleyway, Kakashi could understand but he figured she'd thank him later for it. Walking away from her, he went to a stairwell. Looking back at her he half wondered if she was going to follow. When she realized he was no longer at the car she nearly ran after him, "Don't leave me alone like that!" He couldn't help but laugh. She was truly a sheltered princess in a marketplace. Ascending to the top of the stairwell, there was a door. He pulled on the handle and it came open.

Instantly her nose was invaded by spices and the smell of fresh bread. At first she thought that they had come in the backside of a restaurant, but on the contrary they had come in the front door. The entire back wall was lined with windows out looking the market district. Sakura was slightly in awe by what she saw. It looked as if she had stepped though a magic door into an Italian shop right off the country market. Each table was covered with a black table cloth and a small lit candle on top. Near the center wall and where the kitchen seems to be there was a roaring fire, although in the restaurant it wasn't all that hot, it was cool and relaxing. People were bustling with life entertaining each other while eating and drinking. It amazed her how many patrons they had considering there was hardly any parking. "I got lucky with a parking spot," Kakashi whispered down to her as a host came up to greet them.

"Welcome, table for two?"

"Yes,"

"This way please," Kakashi let Sakura go first to follow the host, he followed a few steps behind her, checking who all the patrons were tonight. There was no one of significant note that he should be worried about. "Watch your step please," He commented as they went up three steps to a row of booths, the host sat down two menus on the table and extended his arm in a small short bow for Sakura to sit down. Once she did so, he moved out of the way for Kakashi to sit access from her. "_Lady e Gentleman tonight's speciale è Tortellini con una salsa di vino bianco_." Sakura looked up at the host who continued, "_Anche noi abbiamo Fried Calamari e aglio rotoli. Linguine con Clam Sauce e gamberetti Gnocchi. Il tuo cameriere è Frank; egli sarà con voi a breve_" He bowed slightly and walked away.

"Wow… I didn't understand _any_ of that."

Kakashi mused letting her think for a moment, "He said; Lady and Gentleman tonight's special is Tortellini with a sauce of white wine, Also we have Fried Calamari and garlic rolls, Linguine with Clam Sauce and Shrimp Gnocchi. Your waiter is Frank; he will be with you shortly."

"Why didn't he just say that?" She whispered over the table.

"They are paid to do that Sakura, its part of the _'flair'_." Making air quotes for the word flair, she didn't seem amused. "The waiter won't be like that"

"I hope not, do you come here often?"

"Not often, no. Once in awhile with friends"

"So you know Italian?"

"It helps for the jobs I do."

"Oh… See I'm almost afraid now that you are a mobster."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "Not all mobsters are Italian Sakura. We do have mobsters here."

"I know we have some in school."

She seemed to make Kakashi laugh a lot tonight which was odd, he didn't know why. "School gangsters are not yakuza."

"You could have fooled me." She said glancing around the restaurant. "What's good here anyways?"

"Well, what are you in the mood for?"

"Pasta"

"Well," flipping open the menu he looked around, "Page three, you have lots to pick from." Sakura opened the menu turning to page three she began to read it. Her eyes got wide for a moment before looking up at him. Kakashi put down the glass of water he picked up at that moment, "Yes what?" Her voice was so small he could barely hear her, "Say that again."

"There are _prices_ on the menus! I think they mixed mine up with yours." Her voice was still hushed, Kakashi couldn't help but let out a very loud laugh that caused the people behind her and next to them look over.

"Sakura, most restaurants have prices on the menus, not all places have ladies menus."

"Oh…?"

"Yes, it's very common. Actually you should get use to it. I do want you to be aware of how much food costs when you go out."

"Budgeting?" She asked looking back at the menu glancing at him from over the top.

"_Exactly_" Kakashi said simply, it seemed he was going to say more about it but a rather thin man came up to the table.

"Ello, Me name is Frankie I'll be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you's for a drink? Ho' about something off the wine menu or maybe a martini from the bar?"

"Evening Frankie, I believe neither of us will be drinking. But, Sakura what would you like?"

"Um…" She looked blankly at the menu, "Pick for me." She said finally looking at him. Clearly he knew what to order and it would be good, so she would leave it in his hands.

"Very well, let's get one cherry soda for her and a coffee for myself."

"Is there any appetizers I can interest you in to start dinner off with?"

"How about we start with one nice garden salad?" He glanced over at Sakura who nodded, "Anything you don't want on it?" She shook her head no, "No tomatoes please, everything else is fine."

"Alright, I'll come back with drinks in a moment take your time." Both Sakura and Kakashi looked over the menu, it seemed to Sakura that he had a lot on his mind that he wasn't planning on sharing with her just yet. She had a curious thought in her head that she had to ask or it would bother her until the end of the stay.

"Kakashi-tan?"

"Hm?" He hummed without looking up.

"Who is paying for all this?"

"I am, _obviously_."

"No, I mean while I'm staying with you. Are all of the expenses coming out of your pocket?"

He looked up slightly, "You don't need to worry about that."

"But I should, isn't there a budget?"

"There is"

"Then I should know."

"Hm… how about this, ask me _later_."

"I want to know _now_ though."

"I'm sure, but a public place isn't somewhere where we should talk about finances."

"Oh," Sakura was perplexed and wanted to know, but she would pester him later for that information. Just as she went back to look at the menu one last time, Frank came back with the drinks and was ready to order their dinner.

"Have we made a decision tonight's dinner?" Frank asked politely, taking out a pad of paper and a pen from his apron pocket. Kakashi looked up then at Sakura who looked at him blankly. Frank then addressed Sakura, "Miss, what would you like tonight? If you need any recommendations I can gladly share with you some of tonight's specials." Sakura was perplexed by the menu there were so many to choose from, she had really no idea what to pick. He stood there for a moment before speaking again, "If you are interested in pasta I would recommend pesto and tortellinis." Sakura looked up with a bright smile.

"Alright I'll have that."

"Very well," He made a note on his pad, "Bread comes with it, and would you like soup or (another) salad to go with it?"

"No thank you."

"And for you sir, what can I get you tonight?" Kakashi looked up in thought for a moment; he hummed slightly tapping his finger on the menu a couple of times before speaking.

"I think tonight I will have, Gnocchi withBolognese, please." Frank took down the order; he then picked up the menus and walked away. Kakashi could feel her looking at him "Yes?"

"What is…gnocchi?"

"Well, it's like a potato dumpling. You can try it when it arrives if you'd like."

"Alright, nay Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you go out to dinner often?"

"Yes, but… it's inconvenient now so we'll cook from home."

"Inconvenient or you just don't want anyone to see me with you?" _Damn she's smart_, Kakashi noted as he picked up the napkin from the table and placed it over his lap.

"Well, I don't mind being seen with you. But what if someone from the school sees us?"

Sakura frowned slightly putting her hand under her chin, "I really don't care what anyone else thinks. We're friends, there's nothing more to it. It's like… I hate saying this, but it's like long term babysitting."

"Princess sitting, you are hardly a baby."

Sakura scoffed, "Lets keep the princess comments to yourself."

"_Ohhh_… I see what's going on here." Kakashi rubbed his chin in mischievous thought.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No what? You have to tell me now."

"Nothing" He shook his head smiling into his cup, he could ride this out and torment her for the next several months. He now had the key to shutting her up in his hand or at least he thought he did.

"Your mean" She said simply after sometime.

"That I am"

"You admit to being mean?"

A smirk played over Kakashi's lips, "Yes" His voice trailed off before he put his cup to his lips whispering, "Princess." Sakura's face went white, her lips clamped down into a thin tight line, he could see her eyes narrow and his smile grew wider.

"You did that on purpose" She snapped

"I did," looking away he drawled out the word again, "Priiincess."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop making fun of me."

"I'm not; does it really bother you so?"

"It does, don't say it again."

Kakashi looked back at her blankly before saying, "I'm sorry did you say something, princess?" He could see the anger grow on her face, which was rather amusing. He had never in his life had this much fun playing around with a girl before. Although he was sure at some point he really should, stop at least for a little while. He couldn't help but laugh out loud at the situation, which didn't help anything on his part. He barely caught that she had dipped her spoon in her drink and catapulted a rather good sized ice cube in his direction. Reaction time minimal, he caught the cube in the palm of his hand before it hit him in the face. "Now _that_ wasn't nice." A small amount of shock danced over Sakura's face after he caught the flying object, but it didn't change the fact that she was mad.

"Don't tease me so. Exploiting someone's weakness isn't nice either." She rationalized.

"You're angry; therefore I got my point across."

"What point?"

"The point of…" he paused momentarily as someone came up to the table.

"Hello Kakashi, it's been awhile." Sakura's eyes darted up at a lanky woman wearing too much make up. Her dress was in Sakura's opinion, trashy. This woman proceeded to sit down next to Kakashi with drink in hand.

"Uh… hello Ivy"

"Can I join you for dinner?" Her words and tone were slightly slurred, Sakura was sure that she was drunk and had not taking notice of Sakura at all. Sakura wanted to make sure she was known, so she coughed slightly in her direction. "Well hello there, aw Kakashi, your _baby _sitting how cute!" Sakura could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"No Ivy, this is Sakura."

"Sakura-who?"

"Me Sakura, you leave." Sakura said bluntly and coldly making shooing motions with her hands.

"No need to be mean little girl" She slid into the booth more evenly she leaned on Kakashi like she knew him all to well. Which Sakura found to be annoying, but she didn't know why exactly. "I'm Ivy, Uraha Ivy. You might have seen me on the cover of Models weekly."

"I'm sorry I don't read that publication."

"Oh well I was on the cover of Girl–cosmos."

"I don't read that one either." Ivy hummed a little she looked like she was about to say something else before Sakura cut her off, "Have you ever interviewed for MDPH?"

Ivy doubly blinked before stuttering out, "What's that?"

"It is one of the top medical publications in the nation."

"I'm sorry…" Ivy started "I don't know what that is."

"Oh to bad, because I wrote a thesis that was published there." Sakura said coolly before sipping from her glass. Kakashi sat there quietly watching to see what would happen. He didn't care for Ivy, she was a stuck up model that worked for Tsunade. He liked Tsunade as a person but the people that she hired were all… thick in the brain department.

"Oh? What kind of paper?"

Sakura's lips perked up into a smug smirk, "On how breast implants affect the brain cells of women."

"Oh that's so nice of you! I bet it was a smashing success!" Ivy exclaimed hiccupping slightly. Kakashi snickered realizing that Ivy had not gotten the joke.

"Oh it was," Sakura said bluntly rolling her eyes, "The evidence is providing itself as we speak."

"Is it?" Ivy asked with a vapid look on her face.

Sakura's smile widened from behind her glass, "Oh yes it is."

After she had said that Kakashi spit into his coffee, he couldn't believe she did that he painstakingly had to keep a straight face. He knew he needed to change the subject and get rid of Ivy before anything else happened. "Ivy"

"Yes?" She asked in a sugar coated voice, Sakura thought she would be sick right there at the table. She could see Kakashi's right eye twitch when she spoke.

"Have you read this weeks Manifesto?"

"Man_a_…fe_a_st-o…Oh yeah, you mean Tsunade-sama's magazine?" Kakashi nods in response, "Yes I did."

"Well did you see the article about me?"

"No… I didn't."

"Well it's an important article."

"I didn't see it though; I read it from front to back."

"You mean looked at the pictures font to back," Sakura whispered under her breath, Kakashi pushed back the smile that was creeping up his cheeks.

"Oh it's there Ivy."

"Wait I have it in my bag, one sec…" She reaches down beside the table and pulls out a large bag, filled with who knows what. After a moment she pulls out a small magazine with a very busty woman on the cover. Sakura recognized her as being Tsunade. Handing the magazine over to Kakashi he opens it to the table of contents and looks for the article, after which he turns the pages to the article in question before sliding it back to Ivy. Just as she started to read it, the food arrived. Sakura said thank you and said,

"No she's not with us." Frank nodded and moved on. Sakura whispered thanks for her food before she started poking the pasta with her fork. She looked up occasionally to see Ivy's face struggling with the words on the pages. From time to time she would ask what that word was. This amused Sakura at that moment she knew she had nothing to be jealous about, because it was clear Kakashi didn't like dumb girls. After sometime, it went quiet. Sakura had been enjoying her food, when she looked up again she noticed a twisted frown on the models painted lips. "What?"

"Her?" She finally said with a shrill, Kakashi nodded softly. He knew Ivy was upset, in fact it is what he had hoped for but, he didn't anticipate what happened after. Ivy stood up from the table; her eyes looked as if they were on fire they were dead set on Sakura.

"Can I help you?" Ivy said nothing; she picked up Sakura's plate "Hey… that's mine."

"I know let me give it back." Ivy then upends the plate over Sakura's head. "Opps my hand slipped," She said with a sugar-coated malicious comment. Before Kakashi could say anything Ivy walked away her heels clicking over the tiles.

"I am so sorry," Kakashi offered in apology. Sakura sat there, in a daze for a moment. Without a second thought she too stood up, partials of pasta dropping to the floor. Kakashi then found his plate of food in her hands as Sakura chased down the woman. "Oh good god" He said standing up to chase her down, Sakura was indeed faster then he was for whatever reason, her anger fueled her movements. On a second note, Sakura had also picked up a desert from another table with her other hand leaving the patrons questioning her as she walked by. Before Ivy got to the door, Sakura was standing behind her.

"Excuse me, I think you forgot something." Sakura said, equally as malicious and just as sweet. Ivy not expecting anything turns to look at the small girl, in realization a half a second later as she is covered in potato dumplings and the remainder of a peach cobbler topped with vanilla ice cream she screams at the top of her lungs.

"How dare you! You just destroyed a designer dress!" Ivy reaches to slap Sakura, but is stopped by Sakura's own hand.

"That's my line you _ugly_ hag." Sakura snapped back at Ivy. "Do you have any idea how much this dress is? Do you have any idea who made this dress? Do you have any idea who I am?"

"You're no one important." That was the last straw Sakura's rage had overcome her,

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM?_" She screamed so loudly that the customers in the back of the room turned to look. Right as Ivy went to answer, Sakura's fist connected with the models face breaking her nose. Ivy stumbled back hitting the door her hands covered her face, trials of blood trickled between her fingers and down her face. Sakura's voice lowered to a dangerous level she spoke evenly and calmly down at the now bleeding woman, "I'll tell you who I am," She paused picking pasta from her hair the brushing a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm the person that just got you fired from your job. You'll never work in this town again." Sakura was dead serious, her eyes and mannerisms showed the woman that she had made a grave mistake.

"Y-you can't do that!"

"I can, watch me. Kakashi phone, now" She knew he was standing right behind her. There was no way he wanted to face her wrath at the moment, so he did the logical thing. He handed her his phone. She took the phone from his hands gently, which surprised him to say the least. Her anger was controlled, something he didn't expect. He watched her dial a number, one he didn't recognize. After a moment Sakura's voice went a pleasant sweet tone, as she spoke on the phone. "Aunty! How are you? That's great; yes I do have business with you. One of your workers is behaving badly. Uh huh…" Sakura's smiled widened. Ivy's face dropped in horror as she continued to hold her face. "Yes, Aunty, her name is Uraha Ivy. That's right. We'll I can tell you all the details if you'd like. No? Alright, thanks Aunty! Give uncle my love, bye-bye." She hung up the phone and handed it back to Kakashi from over her shoulder. "Have a nice day." She said spitefully spinning on her heels to go back to their booth. She didn't bother to sit down; she picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Sakura then waved over Frank who came over apologizing profusely.

"I'm so sorry, I really am so sorry. Would you like a manager?"

"No it's alright Frankie, here." She took out her wallet and pulled out several bills. "I think this should cover it, Please give that couple another desert. I'm going home." She said sharply handing the money over to Frank who was puzzled. Kakashi who came up to question what she did then he saw the money in Frank's hands. _She paid for dinner and didn't even check the bill tab_… he sighed _I will have to teach her about that, I guess I'll let it slid since she's so angry_. He walked up to Frank turning slightly to see Sakura kicking though the door to go out to the car. His shoulders hunched up slightly he knew his eye twitched as well.

"Frankie, I'm sorry."

"No, Kakashi I am, I shouldn't have let Ivy wonder over to your table like that."

"Will that be enough to cover the bill? Food, plates another desert for that couple?"

"Yes, it will cover it."

"Alright, well uh I'll see you later then, I need to catch up to her before she breaks something else… like my car." Frank smiled as Kakashi walked away.

Kakashi came out the door to the restaurant to find Sakura kicking at a post while picking pasta off her dress. She was indeed still angry. He had never seen her like this before. He almost wanted to retract his statement about her being a perfect princess. As he strode closer he could hear her cursing under her breath as she kicked the post in front of her. "I'm sure the post deserved the beating it's getting right now."

"Yes" She said shortly.

"I'm sorry; we'll get the dress cleaned."

"It's not about the dress, Kakashi." She stopped kicking the post and looked at him, her anger had subsided and he could see small tracks of drying tears_, she was kicking the post to divert from the fact that she was crying. It makes logical sense, sort of_.

"Then, what is it about?" He asked honestly, but in the back of his mind he knew the answer. She was angry that she was mistreated, she was angry that dinner was ruined, she was angry that their first night spending _quality_ time was spoiled by a bitch. The list went on in his head as he waited for an answer that never came. She just stood there looking at him. Apparently she's never had someone to talk to about her problems before. Well someone other then a maid or servant. He knew that her deep down secrets were locked away in her heart; he knew there was a reason that she was the way she was. It was because of the life she lead, it was because of her upbringing. Everything bottled up until one day it explodes under pressure. Much like what happened only moments ago in the restaurant. Slowly he walked up to her, and put his arm around her. She looked up a couple of fresh tears came down, it was almost heart breaking. "Tell you what; let's go get a frosty and maybe some fries. Then we'll go back to the apartment and watch a stupid movie until you feel better. How does that sound?" She half smiled; much to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him. He could hear her breathing slowly and finally she whispered.

"Ok"

-

* * *

-

_TBC: Team Work_


	9. Team Work

_Rating M_

_Disclaimer I don't own Naruto_

**Chapter 8: Team Work**

Sunday night, filled with anxiety and misgivings. The night at the bar couldn't come fast enough for Kakashi as he sat in the corner of the bar that had been chosen for the night. The air filled with the aroma of different tobaccos and liquor. Glasses clank and clatter as people celebrate for no reason beyond celebrating, end of a long week or the beginning of a promotion, it didn't matter the people of the night liked sharing their feelings over a glass of bourbon. Shimmering lights played over the faces of the patrons that didn't have a care in the world, unknown to them three people were not sharing in their reverie.

At table twenty two, they sat drinking silently reflecting over the days which have passed. It was unusual for them to remain silent for so long. Each of them had their own problems that played over in their minds, but no one wanted to share what the other was thinking about. Exasperated Kakashi sighed leaning forward, "What a month" he started causing the others to look up at him. "I think I've told you guys about what I've been going through. But I tell you; over time it compounds and multiplies."

Genma rolled his head from side to side, his boot clad foot propped upon the chair adjoining the one he was sitting in. "You told us some of what's been happening but," He glanced over eyeing his drink, "You didn't tell us anything specifically."

"Well," Kakashi started, fingering his eye harshly "Did I tell you that I had to buy a new set of dishes?" His friend shook his head "Yeah…" He trailed off glancing at the ceiling before continuing "She said 'I'm going to do the dishes now' that was the only thing I heard before a loud grinding sound coupled with the sound of glass breaking." Genma sat up a little, sliding his drink to himself. Kakashi had caught his attention "As I rushed out to the kitchen, the look of horror on her face as she looked at me then at what she thought was the dishwasher…"

"You don't own a dishwasher"

"I know, that's the problem"

"Was it deliberate?" Asuma questioned, removing the small cigarette butt from between his lips. A trail of smoke wisped from his lips lingering in the air curling and twisting before intermingling with the rest of the haze that filled the room.

"No, she honestly didn't know. The damage was already done though, when I opened the compactor most of the dishes were crushed beyond repair."

"Ouch" Genma hissed in remorse, he knew the set of dishes in question; they had been a graduation gift from his late grandmother.

Kakashi continued on with his story, "She cried at first, knowing that she had messed up. I told her it was alright, she didn't know. But I know she knew it really wasn't alright, Sakura did offer to buy a new set of dishes…"

"Not the same" Genma interjected sharply "If I were you I would have…"

"You are not me, thankfully. She didn't need to be reprimanded, she honestly didn't know. Sakura isn't like any of us, she doesn't understand _certain_ things. Needless to say we went out the next day and bought some new flatware."

"Plastic I assume" Asuma snorted from behind his glass.

"Yes actually"

"Amusing" He remarked eying his empty glass, he waved his hand to call over a waitress to get another refill. Then he turned his attention back to his bemused comrade.

"And?" Genma pressed, he knew that there were more stories to be heard. Kakashi had been calling Genma every few days over the last month to vent, but he hadn't heard any of the specifics of what really was going on at his apartment.

"She attempted murder on Mr. Ukki." He said with a lopsided smirk, his eyes however showed that he was displeased. Asuma choked a little on his fresh drink as Genma's lips rolled back into a smile "I know as amusing as it sounds the question remains: How do you kill a plant?"

"Too much water would be my guess."

"Wrong type of fertilizer?" asked Asuma looking over the sea of people, it had gotten crowded. Soon there would be too many people to hold a civilized conversation, only having to resort to yelling across the table to make their voices heard. When that happened it was time to leave, Asuma knew there were more stories to be heard and if they had to they would probably end up at the twenty-four seven coffee shop down the street. Which didn't bother Asuma at all, he would rather go home sober anyways.

"Both," Kakashi said shortly also taking note of the crowds "I saved its life, the poor plant still looks under the weather." Sliding his finger over the rim of the glass he reminisced about all the terrible things that happened. Was this a good idea? As much as he liked her she was going to drive him insane. "I taught her the ratio for watering Ukki, and told her that fertilizer only needed to be applied if the dirt looks rather gray."

"Well that's good then, poor Mr. Ukki is an old friend. He needs to see another twenty years." Asuma remarked billowing a hefty smoke ring into the air.

"True, I hope he doesn't die. I've had him for far too long."

"Hey, isn't Mr. Ukki one of those special plants that only blooms once in a blue moon?"

"Yes, she doesn't know that though."

Genma snorted silently, "Probably a good thing actually."

"Probably"

"And?" Genma prodded again, knowing that there were more stories to be heard.

Looking around Kakashi noticed that the tables around them had filled up. His eyes caught Asuma's who then nodded, "Let's continue this conversation elsewhere it's getting too crowded for my taste."

"So," Genma stood up stretching his back, looking down at his two friends "Coffee shop?"

"Yep" Asuma said putting out the cigarette he had been nursing "Some coffee should do us good to clear the senses."

"Na, I was thinking about all the cute girls in uniforms."

"Pervert" Kakashi smacked Genma across the back of the head.

"Hey! Takes one to know one, eh?" He smirked pulling out his wallet, waving his hand to draw the attention of the waitress who slinked over to their table. "Cashing out the tab dear, it's too crowded for old people like us."

She smiled pulling out a small slip of paper, "You boys are _hardly_ old" her lips overly annunciating her words. Genma simply smiled back handing her the exact amount, plus what he called a 'very nice tip'. "Thank you, come back soon"

"Sure" He winked as she walked away, swaying her hips to the soft beating music that now played in the background. It was edging onwards to midnight, around this time at most bars the sounds of music filled the air drawing a younger crowd. They intermingled with the working class making them feel better, bringing life to their dull world. Colors of all types filled the air, girls with ribbons streaked past dancing and giggling their wild dresses flared at the hips creating an illusion of a tiny waist. Some wore tall shoes that buckled around the ankles. It was all so that they could attract a male that would buy them a drink. "Seems a shame to leave early" Genma pouted as they left the bar via back door.

Crisp air filled their lungs, it was still mid summer but the early air of the day was chilly to say the least. The lingering liquor in their belly's made it easy to walk the few blocks to the coffee shop without feeling terribly cold. Cars rushing by on the main street took little notice of those that walked the sidewalks at midnight. It wasn't unusual for the streets to have people roaming from bar to bar or even from bar to coffee shop. Most coffee shops wouldn't attract the younger crowed until early morning, so they would be lucky if there were but a handful of customers when they arrived.

The bell on the door jingled when it was opened, warm air poured out as they went inside. The smells of fresh coffee stung their noses. Asuma put up three fingers to the host who lead them to a small booth in the back. She placed down three menus before sweeping away to help customers who wanted to check out. It wasn't unusual for them not to say anything; after all if you were coming to a shop in the middle of the night it wasn't to talk to anyone other then who you arrived with.

Settling in around the booth, each sighed in relief. "Nice and warm" Asuma whispered, he was the type of man that liked coffee shops. Kakashi mused to himself that's probably why he and Kurenai got along so well. "Now then, where were we?" He looked over at Kakashi with a grin.

"Ah, I didn't forget. The next part is good, so something to drink would make the story even more enjoyable"

"Enjoyable, is that possible? From all the phone calls you sounded like you were in hell."

"Very true Genma, you see…" He paused as the waiter came sweeping to the table. Before he opened his mouth Kakashi interjected "Three black coffees, more sugar and more cream thanks." He nodded politely walking away "You see, as horrible as it sounds it does get worse."

"Is it worse then the attempted murder of a rare plant?"

"Much"

"Is it worse then breaking all the good dishes in the house?"

"Yes"

"Do share, I want to know"

"Pink" He said shortly half smiling from the corner of his mouth. At the time he had been very angry about it, but now that he thought it over it was rather funny. His friends both looked at him one eyebrow turned up "I ended up with half a load of pink clothing, socks, undershirts and one of my dress shirts… all pink." Both of them laughed loudly causing some of the closer customers to turn to see what was so funny, Genma waved his hand as to say 'no more please it hurts!' "Yeah it's funny now, but at the time I was really upset."

"What happened?" Asuma inquired before silently thanking the waiter for bringing the coffee to them in a timely manner.

"One lone red sweater is what happened," He said drawing his attention to his coffee "Look here, I'll show you an example." Drawing them closer he held up the creamer "This creamer is the red sweater and the coffee is the white clothing" They nod slowly he began to pour creamer into the drink, the white color intermingled with the dark brown shade causing it to swirl and mix together, then he stirred the coffee until it was a lighter brown color "So when the red sweater was mixed in with the white clothing, the color seeps out causing everything to be a lighter shade of that brilliant red sweater."

"Oh I see," Asuma and Genma said together although they weren't sure how the coffee was really related to the story. It did have a mental impact though, colors mixing together to create another color. It made sense sort of.

Pouring sugar into the cup he glanced around before continuing "We ended up going shopping that same day to fix the problem, it doesn't change the fact that there are pink socks in the draw though. She's claimed the dress shirt for her own, which I don't mind. Since she did buy a new one for me" He sighed tilting his head back.

"So what's the problem if she bought you a new shirt?" Genma asked stirring in a few spoonfuls of sugar to his cup.

"The problem was it was _my_ money."

"Ohhh…" His voice trailed off in a moment of realization.

"Yeah, the first time in forever I've spent a ton of money in a _week_. I thought it couldn't get worse…"

"Wait, it got worse?"

"Sadly yes" Pausing to take a drink, he had added too much creamer to the mix but there wasn't anything he could do now other then drink it.

"What? Tell us, we want to know" Genma prodded on, Asuma nodded his head in affirmation.

"Super very berry paradise."

"The carpet freshener product, that stinks to high heaven?"

"The very one, one of my neighbors gave it to me shortly after I moved in awhile ago. I only opened it once, it reeked even then. I thought I had placed it somewhere out of the way in a zip lock baggy. But obviously I hadn't put it away where she wouldn't find it."

"Oh dear, I know what she did."

"What, what?" Genma said franticly looking at his friends.

"I came home from the book store one afternoon, when I opened the door it smelled like super very berry paradise. The smell was so overwhelming, she came running up to the door with a mask on telling me that she had cleaned."

"A mask, don't tell me she dumped…"

"All of it out on the carpet, yes."

"Sweet Jesus" Asuma slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I had a headache the moment I walked into the room,"

"I bet! Good lord you're only supposed to use a little bit of it…"

"Yeah, so opening the windows I took a small portable fan and placed it out on the patio to try to make the smell leave the house. It didn't, I think I mentioned before that I had been sleeping in the front room on the large futon right?" Genma nodded "Well, there was no way I could sleep there anymore, she made sure of that."

"Where are you sleeping then?" Genma asked with a wild twinkle in his eyes.

"My bed," He watched as his friends grinned at him 'sly dog' "I had to convince her it was the only way. I wasn't going to sleep on the floor in my own room, besides the smell drifted under the door."

"How long?"

"Hm?" Kakashi watched the grin on Genma's face turn more mischievous when he asked his question, "Ah, two and a half weeks. She keeps a couple of pillows down the center of the bed." He was amused when Genma slouched and sighed "She's going to be the death of me yet, the neighbors have been complaining about the smell as well. I've been vacuuming everyday trying to remove the repugnant odor; I might have to resort to renting a steam cleaner."

"That would work, that's what Kurenai did when her grandmother's dog shat on the carpet. It removed the smell right away."

"Thanks, I might just do that."

"So tell us, about the house listings. How is that going?"

"Don't get me started about that, she knows now about the 'gift' house."

"Is that a bad thing?" Asuma mused drinking his now cooling coffee.

"Somewhat, she's been going over the houses frowning at _all_ the listings."

"So she found several that she liked then?"

"She hates them all"

"Oh"

"Why?" Genma looked over playing with the spoon in his cup.

"They are all 'too big' according to her. I haven't had a chance to look at any of them yet, but I think she said she found one that was ok. Meaning that we'd have to go look at it before she decides whether or not she likes it."

"Too big? What did your father pick out nothing but mansions?"

"Pretty much, from what I gathered she wants a home with no more then four bedrooms."

"That's surprising"

"Ya, who would have thought she'd want simple?"

"_I_ should have known, because when I took a quick glance at the homes I found myself grimacing at the prospect of going back to how I use to live. I think… no I _know_ I would hate it."

Silence drifted over the table. The low hum of conversations trickled over the air. It was approaching the hour when more people would be coming in. Which meant if they left now that Kakashi would get a few hours of sleep before having to get up for work. He sighed against the rim of the empty cup; he didn't want to go home. She would be there, he knew that she had Naruto over to do homework but he didn't like the idea of her being alone with him for too long. However, he just didn't want to go home who knows what she's done to the house while he was away. His imagination came up with wild prospects, torn pillows with feathers flying everywhere, ripped sheets painted with markers, unrecognizable reddish stains on the floor, and lastly an energy bill that would make an old woman blush.

Asuma tapped the table top gently with his fingers; it seemed no one wanted to talk anymore. Kakashi knew this, they were after all solitary men who enjoyed company every once in a while. Even if they were to get married it was vastly different, company with wives is different then company with friends, male or female. You could enjoy the company of your loved one simply because you love them enough to put up with the silly things they do. That's probably the reason you love them in the first place. He mused over that thought, _Will Sakura and I behave like that I wonder?_ He drummed his fingers on the table looking up at nothing in particular.

Genma oozed out of his seat; meandering to the register he motioned to pay for the drinks. After a time he came back to the table looking down at his two close friends, "I need to go" He mumbled from the corner of his mouth "Need to make sure _he_ hasn't broken into my house again."

Asuma laughed lightly at his friend's comment "Still having problems with Gai?"

Shifting on one foot he looked out the window "Yeah, I mean it's not as bad as before, I think he's just lonely."

"That's very kind of you to say that,"

"Meh, it could be worse."

"How so?"

"I could have found him _in_ my bed, but I didn't. He usually sleeps on the couch if he breaks in."

"Breaks in…" Kakashi looked at his friend "What does he pick the lock or something?"

"No, I don't know _how_ he does it." He sighed straightening his shirt collar "Alright, I'll see you two later. I need to get something that resembles sleep."

"Night" Asuma whispered as the brown haired fellow silently walked though the doors of the coffee shop. "We should get going as well. Kurenai will be worried if I stay out any longer."

"True, I need to make sure a certain blond boy went home for the night."

"Naruto-kun?"

"The same, she told me that he was coming over for homework. I told her he couldn't stay the night."

"Ah, well best of luck then" Half saluting as he straightened up, Kakashi half smiled saluting back.

"Same to you" He watched Asuma leave the small shop before getting up himself. His limbs were heavy from the need to sleep. The liquor he had consumed hadn't dissipated from his system. He felt the low hum of intoxication flowing in his veins; the sooner he got home the better. Thankfully it wasn't a long walk home.

-

Sakura laid in bed thinking about her day. Naruto had come over after school to work on a couple of projects, including some needed tutoring in math and literature. He was frustrated that the subjects had gotten difficult on him. But once she explained the factors in math he seemed to get it. She smiled as she taught him different words that they needed to know for their language class. And she felt proud when he understood the classical stories they had to know for that weeks test.

Naruto was smarter then he gave himself credit for. Even if everyone told him he was a little on the dumb side, Sakura saw the other side the smart side. You can't get a scholarship if you are dumb, no matter what anyone says. It didn't surprise her that his best subject was gym. However he was good in other subjects too, when he applied himself. Naruto just needed motivation.

The project they had to work on was for Iruka's class; once again he gave them an assignment on Friday and expected it to be done on Monday. The man is frustrating to say the least, he half expects that students don't have any lives and his class is the only class that has homework over the weekend. How wrong he is, they had homework for language, art, classical literature, math and sociology. Sakura half wondered if Iruka had been dropped on the head as a child.

Her fingers rolled over the blanket ends while thinking; it had become a habit of hers. She had never had a blanket with a satin trim before and she found that she really liked it. It was a light quilt that covered the bed. Earlier that month they had removed the down comforter because it had gotten warm, especially with two people in the same room. She figured that it would change as the weather got cooler. She had hoped that they would either have a home by then or the smell of her _worst_ mistake would finally clear out. Either or she didn't want to share the bed with him for much longer.

Sakura had recanted her horrible mistakes to Naruto as he chewed on store bought cookies. He laughed when she told him about the 'super very berry paradise' incident. She was modified, reading the instructions again after her mistake only made it worse. She thought it read 'spread liberally on carpet' but really it read was 'sprinkle gently over carpet'. She felt dumb and wanted to cry, Kakashi had been sympathetic stating it was ok. She knew it wasn't much like the dishes incident. It wasn't ok.

Rolling on her side she looked at the clock on the nightstand, two forty am. She wondered how much longer he'd be out. _I hope he's not drunk when he comes home_… Her heart started pounding in her chest when she heard the front door open, blood rushed to her ears straining to hear. He wasn't subtle about coming home nor did he try to be quiet. She could hear him fumbling with the door handle to the bedroom; _I guess he is drunk_, she thought sighing to herself. The door opened swiftly and shut again, she heard him mumbling about the front room still reeking like 'bloody berries'.

His jacket hit the floor, followed by his shirt. She could hear the rustle of other clothing being removed as he sat down. She looked over but noticed he didn't bother to see if she was awake or asleep. She hid her face in the blankets as he continued to change, Sakura felt her ears burning knowing that he was stripping. She then heard him crossing the room to go to the bathroom, whispering about too much to drink. She peaked over the top of the covers, to her dismay he was wearing pants. Pouting a little inside she knew she should be ashamed of herself for thinking otherwise.

Several minutes past, she half wondered if he had fallen asleep while going to the bathroom. Suddenly the bedroom door sprung open hitting the closet; he shushed at the door closing it behind him. Padding back to his side of the bed he pulled his arms above his head, she could hear some of his vertebrae popping before he pulled the covers down on his side of the bed. Sakura felt the bed shift; she kept herself from rolling on that side of the bed, like she has done so many times in the past. But this time it was different, she couldn't explain how it happened just that it had. The pillows that she had purposefully placed between the two of them were no longer there.

She could smell the rum and coffee on his breath as he leaned closer to her. His fingers deftly danced over her sides to her stomach. Her breath hiccupped as he pulled her closer to him. While his fingers played over her shirt his nose was buried in the crook of her neck. It was too warm; she wanted to just get away, far away. This is exactly what she _didn't_ want to happen. She tried to pull herself away from his grasp, in the end his fingers tangled in her shirt. Sakura could feel his fingers tracing over the scar on her stomach, she flinched from each passing stroke. Her spine shuttered as her skin crawled with gooseflesh. A tingling sensation infiltrated the back of her neck, it was a warning signal.

The warning that she needed to get away, it was instinct, a part of her brain knew but the other half of her brain tried to shut her up. _This is way wrong, not right_ she told herself as he eventually untangled his fingers from her shirt. His cool fingers were against her skin, which crawled again with the tingling sensation, _this is way right, right_… her brain kicked back at her, _No not right, wrong, bad!_ She wiggled pulling away, Kakashi's grip didn't loosen in fact if she had to guess it tightened, she found herself back where she was if not in a worse position. Both of his arms were wrapped around her now. She sighed in frustration as her mind wage war against itself. One half telling her that it was alright, the other half telling her that she should punch him in the nuts.

To make matters worse he was drooling in her hair. Scratch that she had to think about it, that was his _tongue_ against her neck. Her eyes blinked in the darkness rapidly as her skin cooled from where he licked her neck. _Oh dear_, her brain waves struck a heavy bargain upon itself she found she was all alone as everything shut off. Her skin heated up from every touch, even in the dark she could see spots dance before her eyes.

Her warning signals had turned off but the tingling aftermath continued to send shivers down her spine. His fingers traced over her scar almost monotonically, her shoulder jerked back hitting him in what she thought might have been his collar bone. It wasn't that she was trying to hurt him, it's just she wanted to let him know that after awhile that didn't feel good. Her scar felt raw under the touch, but after she had hit him with her shoulder his fingers drifted away from that point. _Thank god_… she thought but belatedly she realized that they were drifting up. In her efforts she tried to grab a hold of his wrists before the got any closer to her breasts. Her face flushed when the tips of his fingers brushed the underside and his lips kissed the shell of her ear. _He has to be asleep, there's no other explanation_.

Kakashi twisted his fingers over her hand; she couldn't explain how he did it. One minute she was holding on to his wrist the next he had twisted his wrist over in such an odd angle just to take hold of her hand. Her fingers pressed against her own skin, she found that he was using her fingers to touch her breasts, _sneaky bastard_… his fingers slipped between hers touching her skin softly. But instead of it going further everything came to a halt. He held her close; she listened carefully and realized that he was lightly snoring. There wasn't any way for her to escape however. She laid there hoping that he wouldn't remember what he had done.

-

Kakashi hummed to himself as he made breakfast, it had been the first time in over a month he'd had decent sleep, aside from the erotic dream he had. But after he woke up he realized _why_ he had had that dream. The tips of his fingers still tingled thinking about it. He had woken up with Sakura's back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her, to make matters worse he was groping her breasts. He sighed in the thought of it, he knew _she knew_ but didn't say anything when she got out of bed after him. He had managed to untangle himself from her moments before she 'woke up'. Glancing over at her as she sat at the tiny table he noticed there was something on her neck. _What is that? _It was dark in color. Picking up the plate he casually walked over to the table she sat at. Placing down the plate he continued to look at her neck. She looked up, "What?"

"What's wrong with your neck?"

"Huh?" Her eyes blinked vapidly, she already _knew_ what it was. He was getting slow how could he _not_ know what it was.

"Never mind" He said quietly sitting down across from her. How could he be so stupid, pressing his forefinger and thumb to the bridge of his nose he wished that he hadn't drunk so much when he had gone out. She shrugged her shoulders picking up a bagel from the plate.

"You drink too much, that's why you have a headache."

"What?"

She pointed her finger, "Pinching your nose like that, it's a sign that you've had too much to drink. Want me to get some water?"

"No, I didn't have a headache."

"Oh"

"Thinking" He said looking at the bagels in front of him.

"About?" She asked carefully _he must be thinking about last night_…

Almost deliberately his sadistic side twinged "_Sex_" he watched her face flush, he cocked his head to the side as a bagel went soaring past his head.

"You pervert!"

"Well, that and your breasts are bigger then I thought." He half smiled pulling the plate in his direction.

"You really are a pervert!"

"No" He said sharply, it made her shrink down in her seat a tiny bit. "If I really was as bad as you think I am, do you really think…" He stopped mid-sentence thinking carefully about what he was about to say.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it." Standing up Kakashi went into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Sakura sat there her face hot with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. She had a faint idea of what he was going to say, but she didn't want to believe he would say it… that's why he didn't. If he really was as bad as she thought he was, he _wouldn't_ have stopped. She knew it was true, even if he was drunk last night he knew his limit and didn't _want_ to take advantage. However to her, Kakashi had taken one too many _liberties_. She touched her neck looking at the door of the bedroom, standing up she looked at the oversized clock. There was still time before they needed to go. She went to the bedroom door knocking before she opened it, she looked in. Kakashi was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. He didn't look at her when she came in the room.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He inclined his head in acknowledgment "You are not a pervert," She sighed looking to the side "Well just a _little_ one" She smiled "You didn't take advantage of me last night."

"I did"

"I don't think so." She paused looking out the window as well "I was awake so I know, I think the worse you did was…"

"Stop" he held up his hand in defense.

"What?" Agitation was setting in "I'm sure you don't remember."

"I don't that's the problem," Kakashi turned looking at her from the corner of his eye "That's not appropriate."

"Its fine" He blinked before turning all the way to look at her "I'm serious it's fine, the worst that happed was a hickey on my neck." Her eyes slighted downward. "And honestly, I kind of liked it." Sakura smiled genuinely letting him know it really was ok. "Besides, if my brain had said it wasn't ok… well I don't think you'd have gotten up this morning."

He thought about what she had said for a moment "That's a reassuring thought." Sakura laughed as she jumped on him, her arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel her smile against his neck and for once he was glad that she understood. It also hit him that she said she _liked_ it, his back stiffened as she hugged him tightly.

"What?"

"Nothing" He smiled with a fake air trying to hide his surprise.

"Hey, I should give you one too."

"Huh?"

"A hickey!" She bit down on his neck jokingly, Kakashi jumped in surprise. Sakura let go right after laughing to herself "Ha-ha, kidding!" He looked over his shoulder to see her smiling face, it made him feel warm inside for some reason. He knew that inside his brain deep down, the reason that he did what he did last night is because he instinctively knew he wanted her. The more time he spent with her, even if she was the biggest klutz when it came to house work she genuinely wanted to help around the house. He understood that there was more to her then meets the eye. Knowing that makes it harder for him to think. It squeezes his chest constricting the life out of him and Kakashi wonders if she feels the same way.

"So…"

"Hm?"

"No more pillows then?" He smirked knowing that she would probably hit him for suggesting such a thing.

"Ok" His heart skipped a beat, he wasn't sure if she had actually said ok "Lets try to keep our hands to ourselves though, I can't guarantee that someone's delicates won't be kicked or punched due to fondling." Kakashi let out a laugh that was a mix between a snort and a raspberry. She laughed against his ear, his smile faltered slight as he realized that he didn't want her to stop. He wanted her to keep laughing just for him and he knew that it was only him that thought that. Sakura poked his cheek, he noticed she was examining him "Why did you stop laughing? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no…just thinking that's all."

"Hmm… Thinking about me?" She really had a one tracked mind, he admitted to himself. She whispered in his ear "If it's about me at least don't fantasize about my scars."

"Eh?" He blinked "Why…why would I do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "You had an obsession with the one on my stomach last night."

"Oh, uh… sorry, one doesn't really think properly when intoxicated."

"I know you beat up the bedroom door."

"Did I?"

"Yeah you taught it good." She snickered rubbing his back; Sakura realized she liked being this close to him. No pressure, no one looking down on them, on her. She liked his laugh and more importantly she knew that she liked him more then he knew. She smiled inwardly when he smiled at her joke.

"I see, well we should probably finish breakfast… not to mention clean up that one you threw across the room. I bet it smells like _very berry_ now."

"Probably" Sakura got up, padding across the floor to the door she looked back "Sorry for throwing it"

He waved his hand dismissively "I deserved it" the corner of his lips curved upwards reveling what he was thinking about.

"You _are_ a pervert"

"Just a little one" He winked jokingly as she left the room.

-

"Kaka-_Senseeeiii_…" Kakashi put his finger in his ear as Naruto whined trying to get his attention. From the corner of his periphery he could see Sakura standing behind Naruto. "_Senseeeiii_…" He pouted.

"What the _hell_ do you want?" Kakashi asked with his finger still in his ear. He did have a headache from drinking and it didn't make it better that Naruto was whining profusely.

"Well, Kaka-sensei we want out of gym."

"_We?_" His eyebrow perked up as he looked at Sakura.

"Yeah, Gai-sensei is on a rampage again! I heard it from the juniors that heard it from a senior in first period."

"Rumor, ka?"

"Actually it appears to be true, more then one person as speculated this 'rumor'. I'm not feeling well and I'd rather not take my chances." Kakashi eyed Sakura how had been silent while Naruto whined to get his attention.

"I see, well I can excuse Sakura but not Naruto."

"What!?" Naruto shouted "But, but… I'm not feeling well either."

"Right a case of _wannacutclassitus_ was it?" He tapped the pad of paper on the desk with his pen. Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Come on please" Naruto got down on his knees begging.

"Stop begging; give me a _good_ reason for excusing you."

Naruto shot up straight then leaned over to whisper in Kakashi's ear, He stifled a laugh before coughing. "See," Naruto said with a pink tint to his skin "I do have a valid reason."

"Alright, so you do. I'll write you both a note and you can spend gym in the self study room."

"Aw man."

"What now?" Kakashi looked up at Naruto sighing.

"Well, I wanted to spend the hour in here."

"Why? It's boring in here. I should know, I'm in here most of the day all day everyday of the week."

"See that's why! We wanted to keep you company even if it's for an hour or so…"

Kakashi rolled his eyes looking at the clock, "Fine"

"Yes!"

"But," He sighed again from being interrupted by the noisy one once more.

"But?"

"But you have to work. You'll be filing papers and such for me for the entire hour. Is that ok?" Naruto was quick to agree, anything to get out of gym with Gai. Sakura reluctantly agreed there was something on her mind Kakashi discovered while she handed each letter to Naruto. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing. At one point she had stuck a letter in Naruto's eye; he whined loudly that he might have a paper cut on his eyeball which wasn't the case after Kakashi looked at his eye carefully. "Naruto, I need you to run down to the office and photocopy these files for me."

"Ok boss" Naruto grabbed the stack of files and the hall pass from the desk. He tore out of the office as if he wasn't ill at all.

"I half wonder if he was telling the truth." Musing out loud, he looked over at Sakura "What's wrong?" She looked down at her feet "I know _something_ is wrong, you were feeling fine before school. What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"_Lair_, look me in the eye and say that." Her eyes never left the floor. "Alright, don't tell me." He turned his back on her. Sakura tilted her head looking at the back of his head, "I mean you don't _have_ to tell me, it's just nice knowing if there's a problem that I _might_ be able to solve." He could hear her shifting on her feet behind him, something was defiantly wrong. He just didn't know what exactly.

"Naruto knows doesn't he? That's why he brought you here, isn't it?" Her reaction to his questions was confirmed by the clicking of her heels tapping nervously on the tiles and her breath stuttering from her lips. Even with his back turned to her he knew she was on the brink of crying. "What happened?" He asked, not looking over his shoulder. When she didn't answer once more he tilted his chair swiveling it around to look at her. Sakura's eyes were big and watery like emeralds dropped in a pool of clear water; her lip was quivering slightly as she looked at him. "Clearly there is something wrong."

She nodded, "Well that's a start" He said with a faint smile "Troubles with some of the girls?" She shook her head no "I see, boys then?" Her head wobbled back and forth "Half and half, _boy_ then?" She nodded "Alright, not Naruto since he doesn't have it in him… Hm… You're going to make me guess?" Pure silence, she didn't respond "Apparently so. Alright let's see, a boy in your class then?" She nodded again, Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought "It would be so much easier if you just told me. Twenty questions isn't a game I'm very good at." So far he was batting a hundred, Sakura blinked at him. "I'm going to take a wild guess; I want you to say yes or no if I get it right." She wobbled her head once again. He leaned back his head and thought about the dilemma, he eyed her while thinking. Something he noted while looking at her was the fact that her lips were puffy. His eyes blinked unevenly as he came up with the solution. "I hadn't noticed before, I'm sorry." He said cocking his head to the side "I _think_ I know what happened, one of the boys in your class kissed you. Roughly without notice, Naruto happened to be passing by and bashed the boy in the face with his fist, am I right?" She didn't reply "You promised" He smiled gently.

"Yes" She whispered after some time.

"Finally" he sighed deeply "Alright now tell me how did Naruto get away with what he did?"

"I don't know."

"You should know you were standing right there." She shook her head "Very well it doesn't matter what matters is are you hurt?"

"No"

"Did he hurt you in any way?"

"No"

"Was it just a shock? Or did you foresee it coming?"

"Yes and No"

"I see, now the only question remains is who the young boy was."

"Doesn't matter"

Kakashi's lip twitched, "Doesn't matter… why?"

"Never going to talk to him again"

Sitting back he put his fingers to his lips, "Why?"

She said with a matter of fact tone playing on her lips, "He took what wasn't his."

His eyes drew wide, looking up at the girl before him he wondered if he had heard her properly. "It's just a kiss, there will be others." She stamped her foot in silent protest, "Sure it was probably terrible it doesn't mean you have to hold it against him." Her eye lids dropped as she pouted, he could see her eyes move to the corner then back at him. "What wasn't his" He paused watching her reactions she was uneasy about something, _First kiss?_ "I wouldn't let it bother you, next time you see him just laugh it off."

"But it's not fair" She said waving her arm in a downward slashing motion.

"Why?"

"Because…" Her voice dropped away when she tried to answer. Kakashi leaned forward placing his fingers around her wrist, she jumped at first. The initial contact gives away so much. _Her heart is pounding, she wasn't angry, disappointed? But why?_ He thought a moment about what she had said, _ah… I've been careless_.

"Forgive me for being heartless about the matter" Her pulse quickened "I was looking objectively about the matter and did not interject myself into the equation." He picked up the skip in her pulse; he knew that was it after all. "Can you forgive me?" Kakashi rubbed the inside of her wrist with his fingers gently; he could feel the hair under his thumb raise up with goose bumps. He smiled what could be interpreted as a secret smile "I'll make it up to you."

_Seconds_ later the door of the small office slammed open with a wild eyed Iruka standing in the door way. "YOU!" he shouted pointing his finger at Kakashi "I should have known you would pull something like this."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched with interest, "Like… _what_, exactly?" _He's going to make a wild accusation again, I just know it_.

"We told you," He said with is nose in the air "Not to be alone with her."

"Ah, well you see…"

"No excuses! I overheard the tail end of your conversation!"

"Oh? Prey tells what did you hear?" Sakura watched a smirk interlace on Kakashi's svelte lips.

"You were going to _make it up to her_, what exactly did you mean?" He gasped for air "You got her P-P..pre.."

Kakashi's smirk failed looking at the young man in the door way. He stood up gingerly letting Sakura's wrist slip from his grasp. Taking two long strides towards the brown haired man he placed his fingers around his shirt gripping it tightly, his voice was low and to Sakura it sounded rather dangerous. "If you _ever_ suggest that in her presents again, all three of us will be marching down to the office, where she will file charges against you. Do _not_ dishonor her _ever_ again in my presents."

Sakura could see her teachers eyes shake in what she would call 'intimidated fear' "I… I see." His voice shook audibly. Sakura was amazed by Kakashi's prowess; he had never shown this air about himself before. Iruka coughed loudly trying to pry the doctor's fingers from his shirt, "So that's not the case, my mistake."

"Indeed."

Sakura only could guess where this conversation was going, "Excuse me… Kaka-sensei was just checking my blood pressure, I was feeling faint." Brown eyes turned to her widely, "Honestly, I might be sick so Naruto brought me down to the clinic… he's so overly protective about my health you see." She smiled brightly. Only Kakashi knew that she was lying, her smile was purely aesthetic, deep down she wanted to scream and cry.

"I'm sorry," Iruka said softly.

"It's ok!" She chimed "Naruto should be back with those files soon, I'll check the hallway for him, Kaka-sensei." Kakashi nodded letting her slip past.

"As you see," he stated in a low voice not letting go of his captive "No foul play has occurred. I am getting tired of this banter," Kakashi's grip tightens upon the younger teacher's shirt "I would really like it if you would _stop_. I have troubles of my own caused by _my_ family and it would relive some stress if you would comply and leave Sakura and me the _hell_ alone." His last few words hissed through his soft lips at that man before him.

"Yo-you don't scare me." Iruka stammered, trying to get free and clear of the silver haired male that held him fast.

"I know," He smiled bearing his teeth, his eyelids drooped as his lips tightened into an ungodly smile that would send shivers down anyone's spine. "It doesn't mean… that you _shouldn't_ be." A small squeak came from Iruka as Kakashi let him go dropping him into the hallway. "Now, I let you know this" His fingers cracked as he flexed them gently "If you mess with Sakura or Naruto ever again… there will be _hell_ to pay." And with that Kakashi slammed the door on Iruka who had to retract his toes from being crushed.

-

Naruto panted down the hallway swaying left and right trying to keep the papers from tilting to far this way or that. "Uwaaaa…" whispering as he traveled down the hallway avoiding several people in the process. Getting to the stairwell of the wing where the clinic was he whimpered slightly looking up. "Aw shit" Putting one foot on the stairs he heard someone coming down the stairwell at an alarming pace, he shouted out before the person got to him "Careful!" The foot falls stopped a few steps from him, he glanced around the stacks of papers his smile widened "Sakura-chan, thank god."

"Need help?" She smiled gently, briskly coming down the stairs to his level.

"Yes, please this is really heavy." Sakura took a couple of steps up before sliding her fingers under half of the stack "No less is fine" She didn't listen to him as she took her half of the papers.

"Iruka showed up" She whispered.

"What does that cranky fool want?" Naruto barked indignantly.

"Cause trouble I suspect, Kakashi said that Iruka doesn't approve of our 'relationship' or Kakashi."

"Eh? Explain" Naruto asked finding his footing on the stairs above him.

"Well, from what I've gathered Iruka doesn't approve of Kakashi's lateness _or_ methods."

"Well… he hasn't been _that_ late in a really long time." Stating the truth smiling from one side of his mouth "We know why though, Iruka probably doesn't."

"Nor will he" She said with a crinkle to her mouth "The last thing Iruka needs to know is _that_."

"Seriously" The blond agreed nodding "Hey have you fixed the smell problem?"

"Not yet, I should ask Aburame-sensei about it. He might be able to suggest _something_."

"That's a really good idea."

Their conversation stopped short when they reached the top of the stairs. The rapid sound of hurried feet traveled their way in an abrupt manner. Looking past their papers they saw Iruka practically running towards them. The look on his face was almost abject terror. "Excuse me" He whispered edging past the two of them. Sakura noted that he didn't look at either of them in the face when he went past.

"That was… odd." Naruto said looking over his shoulder at the now fleeing teacher.

"I half suspect something."

"What?" His voice tinged with anxiousness

"Kakashi finally told him to back down."

"Explain"

Sakura sighed looking over at Naruto "Kakashi. He can be scary when he needs to be."

"Alright, but what does that have to do with Iruka?"

"Everything," She paused looking down the hallway "Listen, you _know_ about his former job. Let's just say intimidation is something he _specializes_ in."

"Ohhh…" Naruto's mouth was wide when he finally figured it out "Kaka-sensei threatened Iruka then?"

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Good." Smirking before starting off again down the hallway, "Maybe he'll think twice before annoying the hell out of us on lunch break."

Sakura half wondered if that was the case. _Kakashi, what did you do?_ Once they reached the office door, Naruto whined loudly that they couldn't possibly open the door with the papers in hand. Slowly the door to the office opened, Sakura nearly expected a scowl on Kakashi's face but that hadn't been the case he smiled at the two of them "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, Kaka-sensei! But there were _so_ many papers to be copied!"

"Ah, sorry" Rubbing the back of his head he moved to let them pass "Ten-chan was supposed to do that but, well she's out sick." He knew it was a lie; Tenten had been acting weird all week. Over the weekend she called him hastily telling him that she wouldn't be coming to work for a few days. He mused to himself thinking about what she said; _she's eloping_ nodding to himself. Kakashi knew it was in his best interest to just tell everyone that she was sick, less questions and less problems for him to deal with.

"I hope she feels better," Naruto said putting down the papers on the desk. Sakura followed in suit, Sakura had been there when Tenten had called she saw the smile dance over Kakashi's mouth when he said '_Ah I see, well take care.'_ Tenten had been secretly dating someone of importance for the last month or two. No one knew who it was but Sakura had a feeling she knew, Hinata had mentioned that her cousin had been acting weird for the last few months. Staying out late, buying expensive things on his cards, excessively lying to his uncle about what he's been doing and where he's been going. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. _Especially_ since Sakura had seen a photo-sticker of the two of them at an amusement park in Tenten's wallet.

"I'll let her know the next time she calls." Kakashi mused from the corner of his mouth. "Now we need to fold these and get them out to the classrooms."

"What are they?" Sakura said reading over the form. "Are they permission slips_? Dear parent(s), we would like to inform you that summer is here. Summer Activities will commence for Sports clubs, we would love for you to attend our summer sports festival August 21. Bring a lunch and plenty to drink (Staying hydrated is important in the long summer days)_." She looked over watching him smile at his own handy work. "Seriously?"

"Yes, actually it's not _just_ the sports clubs. Which is really annoying, in actuality it's all the school."

"I'm not participating." Sakura said flatly "Besides My parents won't care, they aren't even in the country!"

Kakashi pouted "I care" Sakura was lost for words she looked him over carefully, anything that would give him away, a smile, a quirk anything at all, but there was nothing. "I had hoped you would join in. It's _good_ for you." He said smiling.

"Forget it." Sitting down she eyed him from the corner of her vision "I don't know what you are up to, but I'm not running or participating in this drivel."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked sitting down at his desk taking up a couple of papers folding them neatly between his fingers, "It's a good opportunity, running, stretching, and more importantly getting to know people. I know you _love_ that." He winked and smiled that secret smile of his.

"Eh?" Naruto chimed in "I don't get it." He sat down on the floor in front of the examination bed folding papers neatly.

"Sakura…" He started putting down the folded paper to pick up another one "Likes to network at school functions."

"I do _not_"

"Don't lie" Holding his finger up to her face "I know that you would love nothing more then to get to know the parents of the students."

"Why?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Because, in the future" Choosing his words carefully "Those types of contacts can make lots of money."

"Should I do that?" Naruto looked up from his papers; there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"It wouldn't hurt, especially if you plan on being a writer in the future."

"I do!" He said enthusiastically "I can't wait, I want to run a business and write for a living."

"Well, then you should take the opportunity to network then. Get to know your classmates, make lasting relationships. It's important for success for later, Sakura knows all about it."

Sakura could feel her cheeks growing hot in embarrassment, since when did he know her so well? "It is important, but I'm not participating end of story!" She slammed her hand down on the desk, the sound echoed off the walls causing Naruto to jump.

"Now, now we'll talk about it later. You might change your mind."

"I won't" She said firmly.

"Well… at any rate let us finish folding these so we can take them to the classrooms." Kakashi said with a smile, he had every intention of making her participate whether she wanted to or not.

-

Late in the afternoon, dark clouds loomed overhead threatening to loosen the water with in. It made all the classrooms dark with an eerie tone. The hours drawn on for Sakura, she wanted nothing more then to go home. Her eyes fell upon the boy that sat next to her; the right side of his face was blackened with a fist shaped bruise. Righting herself she looked forward at the teacher so that he wouldn't catch her glancing at him.

The entire class room had been in an upheaval to how Sasuke had gotten his bruise but the dark eyed boy said nothing. Ignoring all the comments and questions he went about his business as if nothing happened. He failed to make eye contact with Naruto and Sakura which raised more questions, Sasuke however dismissed any more questions that came his way about it.

"Right, Class… Moshimoshi" Kotetsu said dryly tapping his book on the podium to get their attention "I have some papers to pass out." One eye blinked before the other he was clearly upset that no one was paying attention to him. "No one goes home until you _pay_ _attention_." He stated firmly, as quickly as could be everyone stopped what they were doing and faced him. "Right, I have papers to pass out." He repeated "They need to go to your parents; it's about the Sports festival on the 21 of August." Half the room groaned displeased with the announcement "I know, this class isn't exactly the 'sports' type but there are prizes for winning rank at the festival." Several ears perked up "Hm," He looked at his paper that gave him a description of the events "We have gift certificates to the school store… that's _lame_" he commented to himself "Ah here, grand prize: A four day all paid trip to an _onsen_."

"Whaaaaaat?!" Half the class shouted more titters of whispers came from the room "We should win! _But how_?!"

Kotetsu smiled waving his hand "Now, now. I will tell you that _everyone_ has to participate to win." Sakura sunk down in her seat _crud_… "There are several events where one or more members of our class must partake. Eventually everyone in the class must be in one of the events to qualify for the prize." She didn't like the sound of this one bit, now she understood why Kakashi said _'You might change your mind.' Sick bastard, he knew!_ "So along with the slips to tell your parents about the event I'll pass out the event schedule. Look it over figure out what event you wish to be in, we'll have sign-ups in two days."

While Kotetsu placed a stack of each on the desks Naruto leaned over to Sakura, "Sakura-chan…"

She leaned back whispering, "I know."

-

Rain drizzled from the sky when the final bell rang for classes to be let out. Sakura made her way to the front entrance, changing her shoes she spotted Naruto smiling like a monkey holding an umbrella. Walking over with a slight click-clack on the hard wood she tilted her head towards him then at the rain, "So, need an umbrella?" He teased.

"Hm," She thought about what the day was, _Wednesday _"Yeah sure" smiling she placed her hand on Naruto's sleeve as he opened the umbrella out under the rain that pattered softly upon the surface of the orange fabric. They walked down the path, smiling as they went it would be a good day for a warm drink.

"Coffee shop?" He asked glancing over at her with a tint of a smile gracing his soft face.

"Yes, we can do that. I don't need to be home for another hour or so."

As they walked past the gate Naruto turned his attention to her, "Sakura-chan about the festival…"

"I know, I have too or the entire class will be upset with _me_."

"I want to go with you." He smiled childlike, his eyelids slid down into a sincere angelic look that made Sakura feel tingly inside. "To the Hot spring," He said quickly "I think it would be fun."

"Yeah, but _he'll_ be there."

"Who cares, it's not like he'll try something with me around. Besides if he _did_ try something in on the girl's side, I don't foresee him living long enough to attempt anything."

Sakura found herself laughing at the image of Sasuke getting beaten to death with pillows, "Very true."

"Ah here we are," Naruto said softly opening the door with his free hand letting Sakura in through the glass door, he turned tilting the umbrella closing it then tapping it softly on the ground to shake off the water. Coming into the shop he placed it in the umbrella container near the front door. He smiled at Sakura who had waited for him just on the inside of the door.

"How many, are in your party?"

"Two" Naruto replied with a cheeky smile. Once they were seated in one of the booths near the window Naruto pulled out the events listings "Which one do you think you can do?" He was sincerely concerned for Sakura.

"I don't know," looking over the paper all of them looked difficult. Swimming was out of the question, so was anything that involved wearing a tank top.

"You know… This might sound silly but you could always, I don't know go out on a limb and just forget about um… it."

Sakura's eyebrow rose as she looked at her now fidgeting friend. "It?"

"Yeah… the problem, I mean, I don't have a right to just say 'get over it' but I'm concerned that it might hinder you later on. I'm sure it's not _that_ bad."

"Not that bad, ka?" Sakura looked up at the light that hung above the table. "It's… pretty bad Naruto."

He didn't say anything but looked at her with apathy. There wasn't anything else in the world that he would give to make things right with her. He knew that there was something wrong, deeply wrong with Sakura. Whether it was mentally or physically he didn't know for sure. Naruto hadn't prided because he respected her privacy but she had told him a while back that what had happened was pretty bad, he couldn't quiet grasp _how_ bad. "It's ok" He said smiling at the window, he knew her eyes were on him now "Talking about it, we don't have to. I mean it's at your pace, I just… I just want you to know I'm there for you if you want to talk." Looking back at her emerald eyes he smiled gently to let her know that he would never give away her secret even if hell froze over.

"Thank you."

"Now, how about those drinks" Naruto waved over one of the waitresses and ordered for both of them. When his attention turned back to his pink haired friend, she was staring out the window wistfully. "Nay, about what he did." He caught the glance of her eyes looking at him in the window "That didn't stir up images or remembrances about it, did it?" She smiled turning to him shaking her head no "Man," Naruto whispered "I wish I was better at intuiting when you were lying to me."

"I'm fine, really." Looking down at her fingers she added "I'll tell you, but not here, ok?"

He nodded drawing his attention to the list, "So I was thinking about something in track and field. What do you think?"

"I can see you doing that, maybe a marathon or something."

"Hey have you given thought to that?"

"What?"

"Marathon, it's little effort really."

"Uh, no I can't run like that to save my life."

"Hn, alright well… swimming is out of the question. What about a rally?"

"Rally?"

"Yeah, it's where you have a baton and pass it to each member of your team while you over come obstacles."

"Interesting, hey what is this?"

"What the Kibasen?" She nodded "Well… it's like a cavalry battle, three people support a 'rider' and the rider tries to get the headbands off the others, the rider and his supporters. It can get pretty wild and crazy from what I heard."

"Sounds like fun actually." She half smiled.

"You'd make a perfect rider Sakura, since you are lightweight. But you have to be aggressive to take the bandanas."

"I can try" smiling whole heartily.

He smiled back at her, "That's the ticket" thrusting his fist into the air with gusto "I have no doubt you'll be a feared rider!"

She laughed "Right, I'll have to think about it though. From what you said I have to literally _trust_ three others to support me."

"Yep, I can be a supporter if you join that game. I'm sure we could convince Kiba and Chouji to join as well. Chouji would make an awesome front runner."

"I imagine he would." They both found themselves laughing at the situation. "But wouldn't the other two pick something else that they were good at?"

"Doesn't hurt to ask, besides I can think of several others that would make perfect supporters. Shikamaru for instance, he's cleaver enough to calculate while on the move. Shino would be another; he's quick on his feet." She found herself nodding "And besides I think those guys would have a lot of fun."

"Your right it doesn't hurt to ask, but I still need to think about it."

"No pressure, just think it over."

-

Sakura waved at her blond haired friend as he turned from the stairwell and ducked out of sight. Only Naruto knew where she was living and would often walk her home. It concerned her if anyone else in her class or even the teachers found out that she was living with him. Sakura knew that it was a matter of time and it would cause hell on high water when it finally did come out. _Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when it comes_. Placing her key in the lock she turned the handle. Her nose was met by Very Berry the tip of her nose crinkled as she sniffed, _still not better_, she pouted inwardly. As she came inside she removed her shoes opening the closet she placed them on the rack, which was filled with her shoes and a few lone pairs of various male dress shoes. Removing her school sweater she hung it up next to the others.

_Ah, stupid paperwork_, she thought opening her school bag removing the reminder slip and event chart. Gently padding to the refrigerator she stuck the two papers to the front with one of the magnets._ Worry about that later, since he _isn't_ going to be shocked, stupid bastard_… her inner mind thrust a few punches shouting _Hell yeah! I'm going to pay him back!_ She waved her hand trying to clear those thoughts.

Looking around she noticed that the patio door was a jar as well as the kitchen window; _he must be airing out the rooms with the fresh rain smell_. Closing her bag she made her way to the bedroom, the door was open when she reached it. Pushing it open with the tips of her fingers she caught site of Kakashi sitting on the window sill reading.

Crossing the floor she sat her bag down against the nightstand. She glanced over her shoulder at Kakashi, he was so engrossed in his book that he failed to notice her, or he _did_ notice her and made no mention that he had. Taking a few steps to the closet she pulled out a change of clothing before closing the doors once again and walking slowly to the bathroom to change.

Opening then closing the bathroom door behind her she turned on the light. Leaning down she pulled off the right sock then the left, Sakura crinkled her toes against the soft light gray carpet. Even though the rain was warm she felt a slight chill after it had splashed up hitting her legs while she was walking home. The hair on her arms prickled and rose, rubbing her arms she thought that it might be nice to take a warm shower. _He'd probably kill me_, her lips contorted to a half frown, half pout. _I don't care!_ Removing her pin from her tie she placed it with the rest of her jewelry on the counter. Picking up her socks she opened the closet and threw them into the 'white' basket, Kakashi told her that there was a white basket and a darks basket it took her awhile but she finally figure out which was which.

Unbuttoning her shirt she removed it and also placed it in the basket. Looking down at her arms she inspected herself carefully, _is it really right to tell Naruto?_ She sighed questioning her sanity, _why did I say that? Maybe… maybe Kakashi can tell me what to do about it_. Her inner self shouted about getting revenge, _later don't worry_, she reassured herself. Unconsciously she rubbed her arms before removing her skirt. Hanging it up next to some of the other clothing that had been drying, Sakura moved on to other things. Unclasping the back of her bra she folded it neatly and placed it on top of the counter. Those were washed separately and specially, she nodded to herself, 'delicates' he called them. They were to go in the laundry with his silk ties and shirts, although she would have thought it better to dry clean them. Kakashi _never_ took _anything_ to dry clean if he could fit it in the washer, Sakura thought that to be strange.

Finally removing her panties she threw them in the white basket. She closed the doors before drawing her attention to the shower. Turning the faucet she fantasized about the warm water on her skin, a small smile curled on her lips. Once the water was warm to the touch she climbed in closing the curtain behind her, blatantly she forgot to lock the door. Seeing as the door shot open right after she closed the curtain. Sakura could hear her own breath gasping and her eyes widening when the door opened. Her skin pricked and heated up as the sensation that something might happen to her. She could hear her own voice call out "Can I _help_ you?"

"Hn," He replied "I thought I heard something… sorry."

"Yeah… shower" She laughed uneasily.

"I didn't know you were home."

"You're an idiot." She shot back at him "I walked into the room and put down my bag. It's not like I was silent about it!"

Silence

"Say something."

"Sorry" She could hear the door close with a click, she peaked out of the shower to make double sure that he was gone.

"Idiot" she found herself whispering. _GOD DAMN!_ Her inner self shouted, _double revenge! _Sakura sighed leaning her head on the tiles, _no… no none of that_, her inner self looked at her dumbly, _look it was an accident. No it wasn't! He's a damn pervert!_ She paused in thought_, I don't think so_. She quarreled with herself for an awhile before the door opened again, her eyes snapped up to the sound "Yes?" She asked warily.

"I forgot"

"About?" her eyebrow twitched, _God he's a moron_. Her inner self gloated, _told ya_.

"Ah, we need to talk about something."

"I see can it wait till I'm _out_ of the shower?"

"Yeah sure, I just wanted to tell you that's all." The door snapped shut once again.

"Seriously, what an idiot" Sakura said not so quietly, picking up the bottle of shampoo to wash her hair "What is he thinking?" _He's not_, inner Sakura said pointing out the obvious _he just wanted to catch a glimpse of you naked_. "I doubt that." _I don't, not for a second_. Shaking her head she dismissed the thought of him being a _total_ pervert.

Finishing her shower she toweled off as fast as she could to get dressed, slipping on a gray cotton shirt that she had stolen from Kakashi and a light pink skirt which she thought that she would never wear. The pattern on the skirt was graham fabric the cross hatch pattern mixed with pinks and grays it matched perfectly with the shirt she had taken. Pulling on white cotton panties she looked at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. Sakura wasn't the perfect princess, the bagginess of the shirt made sure of that. She smiled as she brushed out her hair.

Opening the door to the bathroom her nose was once again invaded by very berry, she sighed as she turns to open the bedroom door. Walking in she noticed he was perched once again on the sill reading his book. But this time he looks up from his book, "Ah" he smiled shutting his book "took you long enough."

Sakura rolled her eyes, crossing the soft carpet she stood next to him at the window "Ok so what did you want to talk about?"

"Sit" he motioned for her to sit across from him. She leaned against the window sill, "I've been thinking about something."

"Alright…"

"The kiss thing," he said offhandedly he noticed that she looked away when he mentioned it. "He… wasn't the first." He watched her liquid jade eyes turn to him in surprise "I knew you'd be surprised" He smirked "I've been thinking about it a lot. Then I remembered"

"Remembered what?"

He reached out and put his fingers to her lips, "It might not count, but…" she watched his eye lids drop slightly in remembrance, it was an interesting look for him soft and sincere. At this distance she could see any imperfections he had, there was a nick missing from his eyebrow. A small scar under his cheek, as her eyes drifted over his face she realized he was inching closer to her. "I _have_ kissed you before." He whispered with his lips mere inches off hers. His eyelashes practically brushing against her face "If you count it," he repeated brushing his lips on hers. Sakura found that she blushing remembering what exactly he was talking about.

She made no inclination to move away from him, as he struck, his fingers pulled her closer touching here and there gracefully without remorse. Her eyes danced watching him carefully as he took action, he was going to 'kiss' her once more but not as a _doctor_. At first it was the corner of the mouth gentle with care, then over her lower lip softly as a butterflies touch, then finally he kissed her briskly pulling her closer then ever. She let out a small sound that couldn't be interrupted by any means. He watched her eyes drift; her eyelashes flitter and close half mast. Her eyes filled with emotion that she hadn't displayed since he'd known her, the depths pooled attempting to pull him in with dark desire. Gently he let her go, he observed her carefully with his mismatched eyes. Her eyes meekly open looking dazed and confused to what exactly happened. The only words from her lips that made him smile were, "Wow." She touched her fingers to her lips as to remember something long since past.

"Remember now?" She nodded "Granted," He looked towards the rain outside "It was no were near as soft" His grin drew up carefully watching her from the edge of his vision.

"Yeah… but."

"Shh, don't ask questions." Standing up striding across the room to the door, he turned she could see the lucid smile on his face "Want to make cookies?" She watched the child like expression dance over his face as he opened the door to leave.

Pushing herself to stand, she watched him leave the room. Calling out as she followed him Sakura replied, "Sure."

_TBC_

_The Marks and Remarks of Geniuses_

_A/N: I'm still on Hiatus, But I thought I should post this since it has been done since last year. Sorry for the wait. And a big thank you to those that hunted me down and reminded me that I had this chapter waiting in the wings. It had been realeased to my livejournal back in January, but with the problems with my computer I lost word and was unable to publish it to until just now. Thanks again, sorry it's going to be another long wait for chapter 9._

_As a reminder, all spelling and grammer mistakes are my own. Thanks for reading, see you when I finish chapter 9.  
_


	10. Marks and remarks of Geniuses

A/N: Hello! Happy new years everyone. I know this is a shock to see an update to this story. I've actually been working on this chapter off and on for the last six months. Just a small note: This chapter is written differently then others I've published. If any characters seem Out of Character well there might be a reason for it. Grammar and spelling errors are my fault and I don't care -smile-. Enjoy take it for what it is, see you in a few months (or year) for the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Marks and remarks of Geniuses**

Basking in the shadow of the east building, two of the schools smartest freshman could be seen from the third story window lounging in the grass while cutting class. Neither of them saw the point in attending a class in which it had a substitute teacher. Earlier in the week Shikamaru caused their normal teacher to have a nervous brake down after he corrected her. Sakura felt that he might have been out of line, but after reviewing the information herself she came to the same conclusion. The teacher was wrong.

She watched him lay on his back counting the leaves that fell from the trees, seemingly passive look that was only betrayed by his slight facial twitches when he thought about something. He was an amazingly smart boy for his age. Sakura did know that he was the number one boy in their class possibly in the entire school, no, the entire region. He could calculate situations two hundred steps in advance when it came to shogi, the fact that he caught the teachers slip up was amazing, it wasn't a major one it was only a minor thing. But in the real world minor things can cost you, mainly your job.

Idly, Sakura played with the grass next to her while she watched the clouds. Taking note that Shikamaru sat up she looked at him quizzically "What?"

"Nothing thought I heard something that's all." Sakura looked in the general direction he was glancing; sure enough a small dust cloud was coming this way. "Mendoukusei ~na" He whispered "and here I was enjoying myself."

Sakura too sat up she wondered what it was that was coming at them at an extremely fast clip. It wasn't until they were right on top of them she recognized who and what it was.

"Tally ho Good Chap!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs while riding Chouji's shoulders. At first glance it was amusing, but then she noticed he had a flag pole in his hands and attached to that pole was a pair of green tights. Trailing not too far behind them was their fearless gym teacher, Gai.

"Stop shōnen! Stop I say!" Streaking past the two sitting on the grass, Sakura and Shikamaru watched in complete amusement. After rounding a corner Sakura noticed that Shikamaru had stood up and dusted himself off.

"Time to go" he said casually still watching the direction the trio had gone "If Gai can't catch Naruto and Chouji, he'll come back for us."

Sakura stood up abruptly dusting herself off as well, "Think he saw us?"

"I _know _he did. Come on lets go hang out in the stairwell till the bell rings." Sakura followed Shikamaru up the grass and beyond the main door to the east wing. Turning left they exited through the door that lead to the main stairwell, Shikamaru went a few steps up before plopping himself on the step just above the one he was standing on.

"I wonder what _that_ was all about?" she asked as she came to sit down next to the mousy brown haired boy.

"Who knows who cares? I'm sure we'll find out later."

"True" she glanced over at her class cutting partner. "Say… have you given thought to which event you'll participate in?"

"Hn" He grunted in a disgruntled manor "Can't say I have, it's all so… bothersome."

"You don't want to go to the onsen?"

"I do, it's just annoying to _have_ to participate to win." Sakura agreed whole heartedly. "I mean, if the grand prize was something else I might have just blown it off. But everyone in class is so eager to go it would be a shame to disappoint them."

"How kind of you"

"Na, not really I want to go for my own selfish reasons." He gave a lopsided smirk in Sakura's direction.

"What's that?"

Shikamaru put up his finger and wagged it at her saying "It's… a… Secret"

"Fine, be that way" looking away she knew he was _always_ up to _something_, it just never occurred to her that she might be the reason. Shikamaru watched her closely, he knew there was something different about her but he just couldn't place his finger on what it was exactly. She was a totally different person from the girl he knew in middle school. She was more… carefree. He never would have pegged her for the type of person to cut class just because she could. She seemed to wear less and less make up too, he knew she was engaged to Hatake-san but he didn't really think that he would have a huge impact on her. It was clear something changed in her and he was curious to find out what it was exactly.

"I haven't decided on which event. Care to suggest something to me?" He said casually knowing she already had something in mind.

"Kibasen, interested?" She smiled turning his way; he noticed her lip movement and the way her eyes closed slightly when she asked. It was something; he noted she would have never done in the past. It was almost flirty, but he knew better she didn't like anyone in their class.

"I'm listening, who all would be the partakers?" She had piqued his interest.

"Naruto, Chouji and myself"

"You?" Now he really was interested. "And pray tell what would you be doing?"

"Rider" She said simply. His brain calculated instantly, if she was the rider and he was in the back he'd had every excuse to touch her legs.

"I dunno, rider is a hard job."

"I can do it!" she said with almost as much enthusiasm as Naruto has on melon bread day in the cafeteria, it amused Shikamaru.

"Really…" She nodded; he noticed that her hands had come together in little fists pulled to her chest, something else she would have never done in the past. "Alright"

"Really!?" She beamed over at the young man that looked almost as if he regretted saying yes.

"But"

"But?"

"I have a request." She tilted her head as to say 'go on' "I want a date, with you, if we win" He watched her head tilt the other way in confusion. "If we win" he repeated "The grand prize, I would like to request a date with you."

"I'm… not so sure about that." She said looking slightly dejected.

"What are the odds that the class would win _all_ the events _and_ the grand prize?" He could see her thinking about it "not very high, I'd say about a 30% chance of winning" She nodded "So what's the harm? You agree we do our best, if for whatever reason we do win I think it's a small consolation prize for me for helping wouldn't you agree?"

Sakura thought about what he said if the chances are as low as he said then why participate at all then? There had to be a catch. "No other prerequisites? No other conditions?"

"None, you have my word as shogi captain"

"Fair enough, alright I agree." He put out his hand to shake on the deal, she unsteadily took it and shook. As the bell rang she looked up the stairwell before letting go "Time for next class" She smiled, standing and maneuvering around the barrier to the first level where their class was. If she had looked back she would have seen the uncanny smirk that danced on Shikamaru's face.

"Check mate"

-

* * *

Sakura glided into the classroom followed shortly by Shikamaru. Naruto charged up to them "Did you see?" He said with a champion look on his face "Chouji and me swiped old man Gai's tights."

"And you got away?" Shikamaru mused

"Yeah oddly we did, after awhile we noticed that he wasn't behind us anymore."

Shikamaru looked over at Sakura "I told you, he probably went back looking for us."

"Ah, I didn't realize that he was so easily distracted."

"It's not that, he rationalized that there was no way he could catch them so he'd figure he'd go for an easier target."

"That's just like you Shika! Always thinking ahead"

"No thanks to you, Naruto. You ruined my mid morning nap."

"Sorry" Naruto said hanging his head in shame.

"Yeah, whatever" Shikamaru moved off to his desk before the bell rang. Sakura pinched Naruto in the elbow.

"Ow, what?"

"We got Shikamaru for second."

"Really?" Naruto's face contorted into a huge smile before fading again "What's the catch?"

She looked around and took notice that a Sasuke was watching them, "Tell you at lunch."

"Aww… ok" Maneuvered over to their desk Naruto leaned over to Sakura's desk "Nay, nay"

"What?"

"So if we do win this thing, I was thinking that we could go down to the town the onsen is and buy some souvenirs for the teachers we like"

"Who says those teachers won't be coming with us?"

"Oh"

"Silly boy" Sakura said with a genuine smile on her face, it was caught by Shikamaru who watched them banter on about what they would do if they won. He watched her face give way to new expressions and emotions that she hadn't shown in almost a year. Naruto had changed her, or, rather someone else changed her. He was interested in her sudden change; he was also interested in find out if all the rumors about her were true. He was a firm believer of not believing everything you hear until you see it for yourself and that applied to Sakura. There were various rumors flying around about her, some were very farfetched others he actually believed they could be true. Like the one about her and Hatake living together, he speculated that it might be the case. The one where she had been kidnapped by mobsters? Not believable. Or her attempting to kill herself at the end of middle school, highly unlikely. Scars of unknown nature, he believed this one to be true, he had never seen them before but the way she guarded her arms made him suspicious that it was a true rumor. Regardless he was going to find out if he actually did get a date with her. On the other hand, he watched Sasuke with great interest. That boy had been behind one of the rumors, he watched her like a hawk watching its prey, to Shikamaru it was slightly unnerving that she could sit next to him and pretend that nothing happened. Not too long ago he was privy to information regarding Sasuke, apparently he accosted Sakura in the stairwell with a kiss she didn't desire, Naruto followed up with a rather heavy punch to the face. _Deserved_, in his opinion _one should never kiss a girl without permission first, maybe I'm just old fashion?_ He sighed to himself, watching the teacher arrive for the next class, his attention focused on what he was going to say and by chance if he slipped up Shikamaru thought it was in everyone's best interest if he by chance, said something.

-

Crumpling a paper bag Naruto watched some of the sports teams across the way. Winning the festival was going to be a pain in the ass. He looked over at Sakura who hadn't been paying attention to her food "Sakura-chan, what's the catch with Shikamaru?"

"Date" she said bluntly, Naruto's face dropped as he went to say something Sakura stopped him "The odds of us winning are only 30%. There's no harm in a simple date if we do win."

Naruto opened then closed his mouth again, only to open it again but this time words came forth "Yeah but, what would Kaka-sensei think?"

"I don't think he'd mind, after all we go on 'dates' now and then."

"Hardly dates" He scoffed "Not like I try to kiss you or anything."

"True, but I don't think that's really on Shikamaru's mind."

"Then what?" He questioned watching her play with the ends of her hair.

"I think… he wants to know me."

"And that's not bad?"

"I don't think it is. More people will eventually be curious to my behavior. Eventually I should just come clean." He watched her face turn from a smile to very sad within a short amount of time "Because I have to participate, Kakashi-tan has pretty much forced me to."

"He hasn't forced you to do anything!" He shouted.

"No, but it feels that way. Somewhere inside me I know he's really trying to help me, understand myself, understand the way things work, possibly even understand him. It's a challenge."

"Challenge?"

"Yes," Her eyes dropped to the grass, her voice seemingly meek. Naruto didn't know what to make of all this, she hadn't told him what the big secret was he knew it was something major but he didn't understand why Kakashi would challenge Sakura, he just didn't get it. "It's a challenge to see if I can accept change and maybe gather some courage."

"Sakura-chan, you have plenty of courage!"

"Do I?" She laughed "I've been hiding, really… I'm scared." Naruto caught the small tears welling up in the corner of her eye. "I'm so scared that everyone will turn their back on me if they find out."

"I won't" He said bluntly "I don't care what it is, whatever it is, Sakura-chan you are my best friend. I'd never abandon you."

She smiled with tiny tears rolling down her face, "Thank you." Naruto found himself scooting closer to her to put his arm around her; he wanted to shield her from prying eyes. _It wasn't their business_, he thought to himself as he looked around making sure no one was looking at her. Sakura was never one to just drop the ball on anyone but the words came out of her mouth so fast she didn't have time to stop herself. Naruto taken aback, pulled away slightly looking down at her with wide eyes. Pulling her closer he whispered back:

"You _are_ brave; don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

-

* * *

"Alright!" Naruto cheered as Kiba crossed the finish line. "Where do we stand?" He looked over at his companions and classmates.

Ino holding a clipboard calmly replied "Seventh across the board"

"Seventh, ka? Is that over the school or just our year?"

"Year" She said looking away

"Damn, over all?"

"It's not that bad actually, tenth"

"… Well that isn't so bad, but we have to come in first for all the events here on out to make first."

"Yeah, we'd have to win them all… _is_ that possible?"

"Be a bit more optimistic Ino-chan" Naruto said with a smile "Kibasen is next, it gets you a ton of points if you win first"

"That's what I'm worried about" She whispered as he walked away from the group.

Naruto came cantering over to Sakura who was sitting with Shikamaru and Chouji waiting for their event to start. "Tenth over all, seventh for year"

Shikamaru groaned "We'd have to make first place for all events starting now to win, what a pain"

"We can do it" Naruto putting on a brave man face, "Listen, even if we don't win Kibasen and just win the next events we have a really good chance of making first over all."

"In what dimension? Kibasen ranks the most points out of all events."

"I know we'll manage" He said with a toothy grin. His attention was caught by the announcer looking over at the booth then back to Sakura who was sitting between the two boys clutching her school sweater. "We're up Sakura-chan"

Shikamaru thought for a moment that she might be sick all over him, he scooted away casually. "You sure you can do this?"

She nodded standing up, "what's the goal?"

Chouji stood up munching on some chips "Honor and glory?" Shikamaru looked over at his friend and shook his head "No? I thought that was the point of the Calvary battle"

"It is, but" He sighed knowing this would be trouble "Our goal is simple, win."

"Win?"

"Yes, so Sakura shake off all those butterflies and let's get on the field before we are disqualified" She nodded hesitantly then moved forward joining them.

"To win" she said lightly.

"TO WIN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs followed by Chouji who sprayed them with chips "Ew… Right the goal to win, Sakura do what you feel is natural, don't hesitate to dodge."

"Don't get knocked in the face, or at least try not to, Chouji handle keeping them at bay while she makes a grab"

"You got it"

Sakura nodded, she wasn't sure what Naruto meant by '_do what you feel is natural_' but she was sure it would come to her. Crossing the track lines they came to the open field. Other groups had already begun to gather. "Uh… guys you didn't tell me this was a mostly male oriented thing… and with upper classmen."

Naruto looked over "Yeah I thought I told you that. This is a three year fight." He put his hands on her shoulders "I have faith in you." Smiling and winking he took her by the hand, the four of them walked over to the teacher that oversaw and judged the match. Looking down he assessed the group.

"A1: three boy's one girl, who is the Rider?"

Naruto pulled Sakura's hand up "She is"

"Very well, we'll make sure to have a medic watch out for you."

"Uh…" now she wanted to run, what did she get herself into?

"Don't worry, that's only if something bad happens. Don't get too carried away and remember cover your head if you fall."She nodded; the teacher's reassurance wasn't really reassuring at all. "Secondly, no loose clothing or sweaters. You'll have to take that off before we begin. You wouldn't want it used against you to be pulled off your mount." Sakura looked at him in terror then over at Naruto who shrugged "Rules are rules, get ready we start in five minutes."

The four of them walked down the path to gather up the bandanas for the event, "Naruto, you never told me I couldn't wear my sweater."

"Slipped my mind, sorry" He put his hands up as to pray to her to not hit him in the face.

"Is there a problem with that?" Shikamaru asked subtly.

"No" She said as they reached the counter. The teacher there handed them each a blue headband, it was the symbol of their year. She also made motion for any loose clothing to be handed over.

"We'll put it aside for you when you get back" Reluctantly Sakura unbuttoned her sweater, pulling it off she handed it to the teacher who merely looked at her. Quickly she turned and headed back to the field. Her teammates turned and ran after her.

"Sakura-chan?"

"It's fine, let's get this over with!" she said loudly "To Win!" then she turned and punched Naruto in the arm. "Oops."

He laughed, "Fair enough, to win!"

Shikamaru took note of her arms, fine lines traced down her forearms. He made it a point not to stare they weren't all that visible in the first place. He couldn't quite understand what the big deal was, really. He thought it was odd that Naruto made no reaction at all to her arms; it was almost like… he _knew_. Following them down to the starting point they worked out what side they would be on, Naruto on the left Shikamaru on the right, Chouji in the center. Sakura crinkled her fingers she was nervous and really hated the idea that someone might notice her arms, Shikamaru quietly came up behind her and whispered in her ear "No one will notice if you don't make a big deal." She whipped her head around to look at him, he simply smiled and kissed her cheek "You'll do fine, trust me." She turned away quickly and heard Naruto smack Shikamaru in the chest with his hand. "Sorry," He laughed "I couldn't help myself."

"Don't do it again" Naruto warned, Shikamaru shrugged looking around he noticed that most of the competition was far bigger than them. He wondered if it really would be alright. The few teachers that were assigned to help gathered around. They motioned for everyone to pay attention.

"We want a clean battle, no unnecessary roughness, anyone caught dismounting a rider with unusual force will be disqualified. Defending against other riders is allowed, Mounts may also defend riders, and unusual force will count towards disqualification. No tripping, no punching, shoving with minimal force is allowed. The groups with the most bandana's without losing their rider's bandana wins. Points are adjusted accordingly to how many you have, let's mount up." And with that all the third years put their riders on the arms of the supporters. Sakura felt intimidated by the prowess that they displayed.

"Sakura-_chii_, hurry we have to set up." She turned looking at Naruto "You can do this, we have faith in you."

"They are so much bigger than us!"

"So? The bigger they are the harder they fall" Chouji chimed in with a small grin on his face; he was looking forward to this. She couldn't disappoint, coming around behind him she gave herself a good slap to the face. _I can do this_. Forming a triangle Shikamaru and Naruto put their hands on Chouji's shoulders. Leaning down they waited for Sakura to hook her legs over their arms. She pulled herself up holding on to Chouji's neck for support. Slowly they lifted her into the air. She'd never been so high off the ground before.

"Don't close your eyes" Naruto scolded "you have to keep them open, we are here for you just move naturally." Right away Sakura noticed the other groups were sizing them up, sizing _her_ up. "They are going to gun for us, grab and dodge they'll come to us since we are smaller." His words rang in the back of her mind as she nodded. She was terrified of being hit. Looking around she noticed that some of the other freshmen groups seemed more cowardly; they seemed downtrodden by the older players. Seeing this made her determined to surpass them, but it was going to be hard to do so.

One of the third year groups called over to her, "Hey, you going to be ok? I mean you have a Meatball for a front runner!"

"Meat-ball?!" Chouji snorted "Are you… implying what I think you are implying?!"

"Yeah, Fatty I'm talking to you!" Sakura could feel the tremble from under her; she looked down and saw Chouji was beyond angry.

"Wait for the gun Chouji!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Fatty fat, fat, that's a big fat meatball!" They jeered. Just then the Gun to start went off and so did he. Naruto and Shikamaru had a hard time keeping up with their front man.

"Chouji slow down!"

"Heeeeiiii!" Sakura shrieked, thinking she was going to fall and break her neck. She knew he was fast but this was too fast! "Slow down!" Chouji collided head first with the front runner of the group that was teasing him, Sakura took her opportunity to grab. Taken off balance, the group swayed then pushed forward, their rider reached for Sakura.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted "Above!" She leaned back sliding slightly down Naruto and Shikamaru's arms her back arched just out of reach of the Rider attacking, his reach over extended as he began to fall Shikamaru shouted to Chouji "Pull right!" Sakura leaned right still arching her back she had hoped that her momentum would encourage Chouji to move, and she was right. He barreled off to the next target, while the other groups were entranced by what just happened she grabbed for other bandanas. Chouji the unstoppable collided with several other third years. "Left!" Shikamaru pushed left, while Sakura grabbed from the right then leaned left. "Down!" Naruto and Shikamaru squatted down letting Sakura slid back out of harm's way. Chouji put his arms out pushing the front runner of the attacker to the side.

"Sit!" he yelled, pushing gently the front runner fell back with the rider falling on him.

"Right!" Naruto Pushed right, making Chouji turn they headed towards the center of the fight, some first years were hen pecking each other when Sakura reached out and grabbed the rider's bandanas. She could hear them shouting as Chouji took off. "Center mass, Sakura" Sakura did as she was instructed, she pulled herself to the center leaning inward towards Chouji as he continued forward. "Strike!" Naruto and Shikamaru put out their arms and pushed gently to either side letting Sakura grab with both hands, as the riders made a lunge for her she leaned back until all they caught were each other. "Good, only a few more. Above!" Sakura looked up to see a third year coming right for her. Her instant reaction was to lean to the left, which was an interesting maneuver on her part. Her right leg nearly left Shikamaru's arm, as she pulled herself almost horizontal with her group. She leaned so far that Chouji started to turn. "Don't turn!" He grabbed on to her right leg with his free hand and prayed that she didn't fall. Naruto grabbed her hip and pushed her upwards, her entire body bent and swung around in such a manner that she was able to grab the senior's bandana and remain mounted. She pushed off the front runner causing him to fall as she swung back up and they continued on their way "Dangerous, let's not do that again!"

"Sorry!" She shouted as she sent her arms out once again to strike. Shikamaru kept close tabs on the way she moved and predicted when she would strike again. The on lookers in the benches watched her stunt; silence came over the entire stand. Not that any of the participants noticed they kept going until the gun shot off again to signal the end of the game. Chouji came to an abrupt halt when the gun went off, riders stopped grabbing and Sakura felt that she was safe. She sighed in relief.

"Riders dismount and come forward with the earnings" Sakura was more than ready to get down. Leaning down Naruto and Shikamaru let her off.

"Crazy, you know that? You are crazy." Shikamaru smiled.

"It wouldn't have been as exciting if she wasn't" Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled and walked off to the teachers in charge. "Actually I wasn't expecting her to do that"

"Seriously, I didn't calculate she could bend like that."

"Like what?" Chouji asked

"She nearly bent backwards in half; I didn't think she had that kind of skill."

"Didn't she take gymnastics as a kid?" Chouji asked as he rustled around his pockets for something to munch on.

"Did she? I didn't know that." Shikamaru quietly said "She's full of surprises."

"I think she's awesome!" Naruto said putting his hands behind his head, "If she was normal, she'd be boring." Shikamaru was about to question why he had said that when the teachers announced they had a winner.

Anticipation bit down on everyone as they eagerly awaited the results "First place for Kibasen, A1! Some amazing moves by the first year rider Haruno Sakura and her runners. Points will be calculated according to how many bandanas she claimed on her run."

The second teacher in charge came up and stated "The marathon will begin in five minutes for all those that want to watch." And with that the crowed on the bleachers either settled in or dispersed for the restrooms. Sakura came back to her classmates with her sweater on her smile was only surpassed by the surprised look on the third year students who were still in shock she won.

"How many points did we earn?" Naruto asked

"Dunno they didn't tell me. It was mentioned that it would get added at the end."

"Determining factor for winning or losing, ka?" Shikamaru sighed. He looked at her a moment "Tell me, why the sweater?" She looked away pretending not to hear him.

"I need to use the rest room, pardon" she made a bee line for the girls wash room in the gym.

"She's fast" Shikamaru pointed out

"She is very good at avoiding questions" Naruto commented, as Shikamaru turned to look at him Naruto gave him a knowing nod "I knew what you meant, it's in your best interest not to ask, _yet._"

"Fair enough"

-

* * *

Sakura darted between people trying to get to the restroom as fast as she could to get away from the question that was pressed at her. She didn't want to answer, she wanted to disappear. Rounding the corner she ran headlong into the person coming from that direction "Oh! I'm so sorry." She looked up to see Asuma.

"Hello," he smiled

"Asuma-san! What are you doing here?"

"Kakashi invited us, I saw the Kibasen and I'm impressed." Her face turned scarlet knowing someone she knew was watching.

"Who else saw?" she murmured.

"Who? Hm let's see Kurenai, Genma, Tenzou" Sakura sighed in relief as he didn't say, "Kakashi." Her air seemed to be sucked out of her when he said his name. Him of all people, yes she wanted to die. "He was pleased you did so well."

"He thought I did well?" She questioned on the air of caution.

"Yes, he didn't see too much he got there late." She sighed in relief once again "honestly I didn't expect you to bend in half like that."

"Uh… Did he see that?" Dreading what he would say she wanted to burn up into tiny ashes.

"Hm, yes I believe so."

"Oh… well pardon me I need to use the restroom."

"Ah sorry! Is Naruto-kun down at the field?" She nodded as she ran off to the restroom. "Did I say something wrong?" He looked over at his wife.

"You embarrassed her; I think she might be thinking that Kakashi might get the wrong idea about her."

"Bah, he wouldn't think anything of it… Genma on the other hand, would."

"True" She smirked taking her husband's arm, "Let's go see Naruto-kun."

-

Sakura planted her hands firmly down on the sink in the bathroom, she looked up at herself. There was mixed feelings drifting over her face she wasn't sure if they were good or bad. If Kakashi had seen her pull off all those crazy moves what would he think of her? She sighed turning on the water, she was sticky and sweaty from all that activity and it didn't help that she felt nauseous to boot. Splashing her face with water she looked up again to see a pair of eyes watching her. Spinning on heel she came face to face with Sasuke.

"This… is the girl's bathroom."

"I know" He said shortly. "I just wanted to talk to you alone before the marathon."

"Oh well, not in here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's the bathroom" She retorted her senses were tingling as if something might happen if she wasn't careful.

"I don't get you."

"Pardon?"

"You act all down and shy, but you let Naruto and _Nara_ of all people, touch you."

"It was for a game!" This was ridiculous, what was he getting at?

"Right, a game. So Nara kissing you before the game that part of the game? You didn't reject him for that."

She paused looking at him a moment, "I don't understand, what does that have to do with you?"

"Everything!" She took a step backwards into the sink. Sakura didn't like where this was going. "Look, I don't care if you reject me for _that teacher_ but letting other boy's kiss you is out of the question."

"What…" She paused "What I do is none of your business! We were never dating, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He said shortly turning to leave. "Just watch out Nara isn't the nicest guy he makes himself out to be."

"You have no right to say that!" She shouted, he's out of line Shikamaru wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Oh yeah? Ask him why he _really_ joined the Kibasen with you." And with that Sasuke left the bathroom.

She leaned on the sink thinking about what he said. _This is utter rubbish, Shikamaru isn't up to anything, he joined because he wanted to go_… then it hit her he refused to tell her _why_ he wanted to go, or why he really wanted a date with her in the first place. Maybe he really was up to something or maybe Sasuke was jealous, but why? It didn't make any sense.

Opening the door to the bathroom she was greeted by one smiling face and a smirking one. "What?" She demanded.

"Nothing came to make sure you were ok."

"And you?" She pointed at Shikamaru

"Ditto, I saw Sasuke coming this way. He didn't go in the bathroom did he?" She didn't answer. "Sakura, you need to be careful of Sasuke… he has"

"What?"

Naruto piped up "Dark intents"

"Rubbish" She replied "He's our classmate why would he have '_dark intents'_? That's silly don't be irrational."

"Someone is being irrational and it isn't us." Shikamaru commented.

"Well then, why would Sasuke tell me to ask you the _real_ reason you wanted to join the Kibasen?"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth slightly then smiled "I did it for you, Sakura, do you need any other explanation then that?"

"Yes. Why me?"

"Curiosity, I suppose. Truth be told, I want to know more about you."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you but not here. Let's go somewhere more private." With that the three of them left the festival to the other side of the campus. Naruto followed along because he also wanted to know. Coming to settle in a small corner of the school Shikamaru turned around. "Alright, here's the deal. There's a ton of rumors about you."

"Yeah, rumors are just that, rumors"

"No, that's not what I mean. There are a couple of rumors that are true, and I would really like it if you cleared them up for me."

"There is no guarantee that I'll answer, but go ahead."

"Fair enough" Shikamaru slouched against a wall looking at her for a moment before firing off questions "Question one, what happened to you when you disappeared at the end of middle school? Question two, the mysterious scars where they caused and/or the reason for you disappearing at the end of middle school? Question three, and probably the hardest one to answer. Are you living with Hatake Kakashi?"

Sakura blinked for a second before responding "That's all you want to know?" he nodded "Alright" he stood up a little straighter "One" she looked down at her feet for a moment "I had been abducted by a very nasty man that demanded money from my father. Two, yes and three…" She paused looking around "you won't tell anyone what I'm telling you?"

He made a cross over his heart, "I'll tell no one"

"Yes"

"I knew it!" he stepped forward reaching out for Sakura, she backed away slightly, he grabbed her hands "You'll let me come over right? Hatake is my hero, so is the rest of his corp."

"What?"

"It's" he blushed slightly "It's my dream to get into a special unit for the police, could you introduce me?"

"That was really all of a sudden" Naruto commented.

"So… that's it?"

"No actually it's not, you wanted to know why I was so interested in you? Well you see, I'm planning on taking the Early graduation test near the end of the year, get out of this hell hole and go to college and I was wondering if you wanted to take the test with me."

Sakura blinked for a moment looking at Naruto then back at Shikamaru, "Why?"

"Because…" he paused with a rosy tinge to his cheeks "I don't want to do it alone. I know you have the highest scores in our class, next to mine, it's a shame to waste your talents here when you could go to college and get your medical PhD at the age of twenty." He had thought ahead about what he was going to say to her "I originally wanted to ask you on the 'date' you had promised me after we won, but that seems moot since we are just airing things now. However I would like a 'date' still." He smiled waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know, I mean… I'd have to talk to Kakashi-tan about it."

"Understandable, look" he said with seriousness "If you did that then the school system can't fire him for marring a student, because you won't be anymore. There's nothing they could do if you graduate this year before the six month time limit."

"He has a point" Naruto said casually "But you wouldn't be here with me anymore" He pouted.

"Naruto, it's not like you can't still be friends with Sakura."

"Couldn't he take it too?" She asked off handedly.

"I doubt I could pass it Sakura-chan."

"Never say never," She turned and smiled at him "If I take it, I insist you take it with me Naruto!"

"Alright, you have my word!" He looked at Shikamaru "You should probably let go of her hands now" As quickly as Naruto said it Shikamaru dropped her hands just as fast.

"Sorry."

"It's ok… we should probably get back. Who knows what they might think if we're away too long."

"Oh right! We need to find out where our standings are!" Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and started to pull her back to the festival, in an instant she grabbed on to Shikamaru.

"Come on lazy butt."

"Takes one to know one" He retorted smiling from the corner of his mouth.

-

* * *

Not a few minutes prior to the Kibasen starting Kakashi made his way down to the field; he managed to get someone to cover his shift at the medical tent. He found out late that Sakura was going to be in that event. _Annoying,_ looking over the crowed he made his way to the bleachers_, she didn't tell me which one she was in. On second thought she was probably embarrassed to say something_. Scanning over the crowed he looked for her and her troop, on the other side of the track he barely made out her pink hair amongst the other students. He made his way up the bleachers to an open spot on the top row; he had to stand to actually get a good look. He was in awe by the number of players for this game, and wondered if Sakura would be alright.

Something else that took him by surprise was she wasn't wearing a sweater out on the field. Her bare white arms stood out, against the school gym uniform, which in his honest opinion was too short, the shorts that is. He leaned on the railing while others shuffled past, getting to open spots on the top. He sighed, interaction with this many people made him uneasy. It was one thing to be surrounded by high school children all day, but it was most certainly another to be surrounded by the _parents_ of the high school children. An older man sitting next to him smiled his way "Rooting for anyone?" he asked in a not so subtle way.

Kakashi looked down at the gentlemen and smile "Well yes, but it's only fair if I keep an unbiased opinion."

"Why's that?" He inquired

"I'm the school doctor" Kakashi smiled looking back on the field just in time to see Nara Shikamaru plant an innocent kiss on Sakura's cheek. His breath hiccupped at the site. The old man looked up at him with curiosity.

"Are you alright, _doctor-san_?"

"Yes, fine" He noticed that Naruto hit him just as fast as it happened. He noticed that the young man laughed like it was a terribly funny thing. _Maybe he was trying to make her feel better? Whatever the reason, I should like to question him later._ He watched them as the set up and Kakashi noticed that some of the third years were sizing her up, "Oh boy, this should be interesting."

"What?" the old man asked even though Kakashi wasn't talking to him per say.

"Ah" He pointed towards Sakura "The third years are sizing her up"

"Gutsy girl, I hope her team protects her from falling"

"Yes me too."

"Oh ho interesting!" The old man shouted poking Kakashi in the side "Look at their formation"

"Hm?" He took a closer look; the formation they picked was _odd_. It didn't strike him odd that she was the rider, and it didn't strike him odd that Naruto and Shikamaru were in the back. What caught his attention was the way they had her 'mounted' her legs were between their arms keeping Naruto's left arm free and Shikamaru's right arm free.

"She must be light if they can pull that off" He commented excitedly

"Apparently so" He watched as they hoisted her up her arms were practically strangling Chouji. Then he noticed something else, Shikamaru was shouting at Chouji he had never seen the young man so riled up. _The cause?_ Kakashi scanned and noticed a third year group shouting at Sakura's group.

"Eeeeh… did they just call that young man 'fat'?" Kakashi smirked at the old man's comment "Oh boy, that poor boy in the back is trying to calm him down."

"You can hear that far?"

"Yes… can't you?" the old man winked turning his attention back to the game which began "OH! That will leave a mark!" He shouted as Chouji ran head first into the third year front runner. Even Kakashi made a face. He could hear Sakura's scream from across the field as Chouji charged, he couldn't help but laugh. He watched as Sakura leaned back avoiding the first attacker, her body bent so far it didn't look human. "Cripes, that would make good book material right there!" The older man shouted slapping Kakashi on the back.

_Book…?_ He glanced over at the old man before putting his attention back on the game. Sakura leaned right trying to change the direction of her front man; somehow she managed to make it work in time. Over the next few minutes he watched her grab and dodge like she was made for this game. He also noticed that Shikamaru was shouting orders while they moved. He saw her pull a couple of first year bandana's before Shikamaru told her to go center mass herself as they charged headlong into the fray. He saw the two back runners put out their free hands and push other runners back as she reached out to grab some bandanas.

"Not good!" The old man shouted as they watched the riders lunge for her. Once again she pulled back sliding slightly her body bending so far back the two of them thought she was going to hit the ground. The two riders caught each other as Chouji and the others kept running. Righting herself she looked to the side taking note of a rider that came at them from the left. It left the older man speechless as she craned so far left that she was horizontal with her 'mount' he also took note that Shikamaru grabbed her leg with his free hand gritting his teeth to keep her from falling and Naruto was pushing her back up with his free hand. She made a sweeping motion under the riders grasp; grabbing his bandana and pushing herself back up with the momentum of the front runner. Kakashi noted that everyone in the crowed had gone silent, until she was once again upright on the two boy's arms. He had never seen something like that in real life, only in those Hong Kong flicks where the person is usually attached to wires. "Like a ninja! Good book material!" the old man shouted in glee, he looked over "Do you think Sakura-chan would mind if I used her as inspiration?"

"Pardon?" Kakashi looked down at the old man again getting a better look at him, who was he?

"Ah, forgot to introduce myself _Doctor-san_, I'm Naruto's Grandfather Jiraiya." He said with a grin that matched Naruto perfectly. He stood up to shake his hand. _Not so frail_… Kakashi noted.

"I'm not sure she'd like that." He grimmest as Kakashi remembered who the old man really was.

"Oh oh, right, well it was for a normal novel for young kids, _'The Unemployed magical ninja girl'_ or something like that. She's perfect inspiration for the main role." He looked onward as she continued the fight without pausing to notice she had a frown on her face, a fierce look, a look of '_I don't want to lose'_. "Naruto invited me to this festival, I had no idea it would be so exciting!" He said clapping his hands together.

"No neither did I."

"By the way Hatake-san, your father is a sly one, be careful." Kakashi looked down but the old man was gone. Looking around he saw Jiraiya mingling into the crowed. _How…?_ The gun had already gone off for the game to be over, he looked around and noticed Sakura was gone. He saw the three young boys chatting to themselves; Naruto was standing on one foot with a huge smile on his face. The announcement was made that Sakura's group had won, without a doubt in his mind why… she had pulled some crazy stunts to keep her bandana. He watched Sakura saunter back to her group with her sweater on. Naruto seemed excited, when she got back. He noticed that Shikamaru said something to her; Kakashi watched her turn quickly and make a quick escape. One could only guess what he asked. Before he could leave the bleachers he was approached by Genma.

"Crazy, Kakashi. That was some crazy shit right there."

"Don't get any ideas." Kakashi warned his friend as Genma put up his hands in defense.

"Not one, I swear. The others were looking for you, Asuma saw you up here but after the event ended they went over to the gym. No idea why"

"Probably to sneak a smoke" Kakashi sighed

"Doubt it, he is trying to quit after all."

"News to me"

"He started this last week actually. So… who was the kid that kissed her?"

"Saw that did you?"

"Yeah, who didn't see it?" Kakashi groaned in misery "It's not that bad, you know how she feels about you."

"Yes, but he's suspicious."

"How so, just because he's a boy he's suspicious?"

"He's Nara's oldest son."

"Old man Nara?" Kakashi nodded "Well color me blue and hang me from a flag pole"

"I can arrange that."

"I had no idea his son attended this school."

"I did, but he's not really the social type…"

"Unless…?"

"Unless, he wants something, he's the calculating type."

"What do you think he wants from Sakura?"

"Information, that much is clear"

"About what, exactly?"

"No idea, that's the problem." Kakashi watched Naruto and Shikamaru trail down the same path Sakura did after speaking with Asuma for a short time. "I should follow them."

"No you shouldn't, listen, not all teenage boys are after her like that."

He sighed once again "No it's not like that Genma."

"Then… what?"

"He's up to something."

"Then ask Sakura, she'll tell you." Kakashi remained silent for a long period of time, _I guess that is true. I can't go sticking my nose in her business, she is practically an adult_. Kakashi looked up as Genma was waving someone over, looking it was Asuma and his wife "Where did ya go?"

"We went to the rest room" Kurenai stated with a grin.

"Right…" Genma winked

"We saw Sakura, Asuma told her that you were watching, Kakashi."

"You guys saw me up here huh?"

"Apparently she didn't, Asuma was kind enough not to mention you watched the entire game."

"Kind of you, she's going to kill me later for watching regardless." Kakashi smirked.

"Oh it's not that bad," Kurenai commented with a smile "She's concerned with what you think about her."

"Hn" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. "Something silly to be concerned with, oh that reminds me Old man Jiraiya is here."

"Really?" Genma smirked tapping his cell phone case. "Why?"

"He was here to see his grandkid in the Kibasen."

"Grandkid?" Asuma asked with genuine surprise.

"Naruto's grandfather is Jiraiya."

"That _pervert_?" Genma half laughed until he realized Kakashi was serious "Serious? Wow…"

"He's thinking about writing a kids book."

"That won't go over well."

"Who knows, Genma, the world works in strange ways"

"So in your honest opinion, how good a chance does her class stand at winning this thing?"

"Extremely high, especially since they won the Kibasen."

"I take it you volunteered for the Onsen if she won?"

"It was one of the conditions Sarutobi had for setting up the vacation. Sadly I wasn't the only one that was picked if her class won."

"Interesting, who else?"

"Iruka, for starters" Kakashi sighed "Kotetsu and his partner in crime Izumo and lastly Gai"

Genma shuddered then perked up "Gai gone for four days?" Kakashi nodded "THANK GOD!" He screamed causing some of the people to turn around; he bowed and apologized "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Genma, don't cry"

"I'm not crying!" He said wiping his eyes "They are tears of Joy!"

"Happy for you, not for me"

"Oh don't be like that, not like they'd let you be alone with her anyways." Genma teased.

"That is not what I meant" Kakashi stated with a sour tone slapping Genma about the head "Gai, for four days at a secluded Onsen… that _breaths_ trouble."

"I'm sorry Kakashi…" Kurenai said with little sympathy, the smile about her lips revealed that it amused her greatly.

"Right, well tell that to the students. They don't know yet."

"Oh dear" She said lightly covering her mouth.

"Dear, you don't hide the fact it amuses you very well."

"Oh, I'm caught!" she said falsely smiling "I do find it rather amusing."

"Yes, yes… it will be hell and amusing at the same time."

"Why?"

"He's going to try to challenge me and everyone else to ping pong or something of the like. But enough of that, you all should enjoy the festival there's only a few more events I have to get back to the medical tent before something really bad happens."

"Bad?" Genma asked watching his friend descended the stairs.

Kakashi turned smiling stated "Bad, like Gai pretending to be a doctor." He watched his friends visibly shiver on the warm summer day; he smirked as he disappeared behind the crowed.

"He's evil" Asuma stated, as his comrades stood there nodding.

-

Making his way back to the medical tent he caught site of Sakura being lead by Naruto by her hand and she was pulling Shikamaru along. His attention was pulled away from that scene as a couple of students rushed out of the medical tent.

"Kakashi-sensei! Gai-sensei! He's… he's…!"

Kakashi sighed and bowed his head low "Trying to _help_ the wounded?"

"YES!" they screamed eyes filled with tears "Kira only had a scrapped knee and Gai wrapped his entire head…"

Kakashi held up his hand "Say no more." Walking up to the tent he opened the door.

"Welcome!" said an enthusiastic youth with black hair and shinning black eyes. Oddly Kakashi noted this boy _wasn't _a student of the school.

"Uh… Who are you?"

"Assistant to the doctor!" he shouted

Kakashi pointed at himself "Me?" then he realized when he looked over to see Gai wrapping what looked like a splint to a first years foot "Pardon" pushing the bright eyed youth to the side he came over to Gai. "Um, Gai…"

"Ah Kakashi! I was just helping this young person with their injury!"

The first year whimpered "But I'm not injured…"

Placing his hand firmly on Gai's shoulder he pulled him away from the boy, "Gai if you don't mind this is _my_ medical tent and well… frankly you have no medical training."

"Sure I do! I took a year as a life guard in college don't you remember?"

Kakashi sighed "How could I forget?" he grimmest remembering Gai trying to save the 'drowning' people from the pool during a meet. It did result in some comical amusement for Kakashi but overall it caused more harm than good. "Look I appreciate that you are willing to help, but maybe you should leave this to me, hm?"

"Very well my rival, I have to supervise the next events anyway." He motioned to the young boy at the door to come over "Kakashi, this is Lee. I've been thinking about making him my assistant for gym."

"Oh," Kakashi looked over while unraveling the miles and miles of wrapping Gai had used "Nice to meet you, Lee-kun. You are…" He looked him over carefully before continuing; _short black hair, an athletic build and bounding with energy… he's like a mini Gai _"Tenten's friend from college correct?"

The young boy's mouth opened in shock as he shouted "YES! That's correct!" He looked over at Gai "He's as good as you said, Gai-sensei!"

"But of course, he is after all…" He smiles a big toothy smile "My eternal Rival!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Oh boy," Kakashi sighed "Look, Take it outside or something, I have people to treat. It was very nice to meet you Lee-Kun"

"Likewise, Kakashi-sensei!" He turned stiffly and left the tent.

"He's such a nice kid" Gai smiled with genuine air "He's the national martial arts champion over at the capital"

"Really… wouldn't have guessed."

"Yes! I think it would be good for the school to have such talent as part of the staff, why just yesterday…" Gai suddenly realized that Kakashi wasn't paying attention to him anymore "Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked over without much effort "Hm, sorry did you say something?"

"How hip of you…"

Kakashi cut him off before he spouted more spring time of youth "Gai, your event you should go"

"Right!" and with that, Gai charged out of the tent.

-

* * *

"Who's that?"Naruto pointed over at the young boy trailing behind Gai.

"Who cares?" Shikamaru retorted shrugging. _He looks annoying_…

"Let's go ask" Naruto grinned widely, before he could make his way over to the young man Sakura pulled him back.

"Stupid, we'll find out soon enough why he's with Gai."

"True enough, we all know Gai will make a big deal about this guy no need to rush over and talk to him, especially since Gai is with him."

"Man, you two are downers" Naruto pouted "He has fuzzy eyebrows how bad could he be?"

Both Sakura and Shikamaru coughed loudly "Mini Gai" Naruto's face fell then turned into a grin so wide Kiba would be proud.

"Then I'm defiantly making friends with him!"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked knowing better, putting his hand in his pocket waiting for the answer.

"Because wouldn't it make it easier to play pranks on Gai, if we are friends with someone who's like Gai?"

"That logic is illogical Naruto, there's no guarantee he'd help us play pranks on him."

"Actually… it does make sense."

"Sakura…"

"No listen, if you make friends with this guy and tell him it's for the betterment of youth, I'd bet he'd believe it."

"Astounding, that was almost as illogical as what Naruto said. But it makes sense… or it could horribly backfire. Besides who cares? We want to take that Test no use in getting suspended or expelled over some silly pranks." Shrugging he looked over at the boy who was now looking in this direction "Uh-oh"

"What?" Naruto asked looking in that direction "He's coming over here?"

Sure enough the black eyed boy was heading in their direction at an exceedingly fast clip. There was a tingle in the back of Sakura's head that screamed she should run away very fast and very far before he got to them. Before she took a step he was upon them, "Hello! My name is Rock Lee I am Gai-sensei's apprentice for Gym starting next week and you are?"

"Naruto!" he shouted grabbing the young man's hand shaking it firmly, the youth looked at him and smiled.

"I meant the lotus blossom"

"Who?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Idiot, he's talking to Sakura" Sakura almost yelped when Shikamaru said her name.

"Sakura-chan! What a wonderful name! A perfectly, astounding, wonderful, exciting name for a flower that is in bloom!" He reached out trying to take Sakura's hand to shake it, she managed to grab onto Shikamaru's hands before Lee reached her.

"Yes nice to meet you, we have to _go_." She pulled Shikamaru hard before he fell in step

"What are you doing?"

"Bad… bad" She whispered he raised an eyebrow "Bad feeling must flee _now_."

"Oi! Wait up!" Naruto turned to follow "Nice to meet you fuzzy brows"

"The name is Lee!" He shouted watching the three fade into the distance.

-

"Sakura what was that about?" Shikamaru asked pulling his hands free of Sakura's vice grip. He could hear her breathing hard.

"Oi… Sakura?" Naruto asked before she hugged him tight "It's ok… Wow he was really… uh"

"Scary" whispered Sakura

"Something alright" Shikamaru commented quietly "I don't think it's a good idea making friends with that guy."

"Probably not" Naruto said patting Sakura on the head "He's gone now"

Sakura pushed away brushing her hair out of her face; she smiled slightly before turning to the field. "Sorry"

"It's ok. We should get back to the class anyways find out our standing." He watched her walk away before looking over at Shikamaru "what was that all about?"

"No idea, she gave the impression he wasn't who he said he was."

"Hm… There was something not right with that guy."

"Besides the fact his eyebrows are unusually big?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling Sakura will be skipping Gym more often if he comes to work here." Shikamaru fell silent he also felt there was something not right about that guy aside from his choice of clothing and grooming. It wasn't that he was like a mini Gai it was like he had an air of danger about him that he hid under a mask. Was Gai like that too? Maybe he was over thinking it? "Let's get to the rest of the class, Shika" He nodded following Naruto back to the group where Sakura hid within. That guy managed to frighten her with just a few sentences… maybe he was over thinking it maybe it's not the type of fear he was thinking it was.

"Shikamaru?" He looked up to see Ino hit him in the head with her clip board "Where have you been? You were supposed to take the results for the next event!"

"Oh, sorry" Taking the board he looked over the results. Naruto came bounding over with Sakura not too far behind "So far…" He smiled "If my calculations are right we'll come in first overall and year." Naruto punched his fist into the air and cheered "But we are really heavily leaning on the points from the Kibasen."

"Oh" Naruto's face fell flat

"Oh don't worry Sasuke won the marathon so we are second overall and first for our class. There's one more event, so as long as the persons participating doesn't mess up we'll be first."

"Who is in the next event?" Sakura asked looking around.

"Ino and Hinata it's a two person rally. We just have to wait for the results." Within five minutes Ino and Hinata came jogging back to the group. Hinata looked fine but Ino she seemed to be out of breath "Well?" he asked unconcerned for the blond's state of health.

Hinata looked up at him with her big eyes "First, I thought Ino-chan was going to die on me"

Wheezing Ino looked over at Hinata "It's not fair I tell you, those hurdles are a lot bigger then they look!"

"Right, well… if I calculated right we should be in first unless they take points from us."

"Better… not" Ino said shaking her fist violently.

"Oi… you should sit down or something."

"I'm fine!" Standing up straight she walked over to the container where the class kept their supply of water and drinks.

Shikamaru looked over at Hinata "What was that about?"

"Um…" She said blushing "I… don't know excuse me I need water" Shikamaru watched her bolt over to the table where Ino was. He shrugged looking over to the rest of his class mates smiling and nodding. They silently cheered knowing they didn't want to give anything away.

"You sure?" Kiba questioned, He nodded "Nice, I wonder how many points we got for the Kibasen?"

"Not sure, I've heard it can range in the hundreds depending on bandanas" Sakura watched Shikamaru put his hand in the air "Announcements"

Everyone's attention turned to the speakers on the stand near the field. The head master stood in his nice Sunday wear. Adjusting the microphone he began to speak "I would like to thank you for coming to this year's sports festival here at Konoha high school. Today we witnessed many feats of excellent sportsmanship and teamwork. It is my proud honor and duty as the headmaster of Konoha High to announce this year's winners of the sports festival." Sakura looked over at Naruto who smiled, he took her hand she could feel his hand shaking he was nervous even though it was pretty much determined that they would win. Sarutobi went over the list of winners starting with last until he got to first "And in first place and grand prize of an onsen trip for four days is…" he paused pulling out an envelope from his inner pocket, there was a hushed silence it seemed even the birds held their breath. "Well well this is a surprise! We have a tie!"

"What?" Naruto shouted "how?" He looked over at Shikamaru who shrugged.

"A1 and A3! Congratulations to both classes. The meeting for the trip will be tomorrow. Thank you all for coming!"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and Sakura, "How?"

"Not sure, we weren't keeping tabs on the seniors."

"Sounds rigged" Kiba piped in.

"Maybe we can ask about it, but I'm fairly sure that our points from the Kibasen should have knocked us over and above any other class."

"It might have been their intention all along if we won, to have an older class go with us?"

"That's bunk Naruto; it should be our class and only our class!" Sakura could see a tinge of pink around Kiba's ears, he was really upset.

"It seems that way," Shino pointed over to A3 who also looked confused "How? I'll tell you, we were the dark horse they never expected it. They never expected Sakura-chan to pull off the Kibasen. The only explanation is that the teachers came to a compromise. By letting them come along it offsets the fact that we A1 won that we… freshman won." Shino adjusted his glasses and pulled his collar a bit higher "Why? Because we have teamwork" With his profound statement he walked away.

"That…" Kiba looked at Shino's back "Was really weird." Everyone nodded "Ah whatever, let's have a great trip!" Thrusting his fist into the air all the other boys followed in suit. Sakura smiled at their loony antics, she turned to Shikamaru who wasn't joining in the male bonding who looked back at her he smiled.

"Calculated?" She questioned

"Always" He smirked turning to walk away he commented under his breath "I'll call you about that 'date'" She smiled shaking her head, _he knew all along, he knew we'd win_.

"Sakura!" Naruto lunged in for a hug; leaning back she spun to the side letting him fall flat on his face. "Ow…"

"Too slow" She smiled and winked "But I'm glad we won, four days without Kakashi-tan will be nice." Naruto jumped up dusted himself off and looked at her, for the first time he saw something, it was kind of like a glow. Something sparked during this event, what he didn't know. She seemed more alive and for the first time he wondered if there really was more to her then what it seemed it made him want to be by her side until the end to find out what that special secret really was. His only real wish was to be her friend forever, because he 'loved' her. Smiling he rejoined the rest of the class that remained on the field. Tomorrow would be an interesting day filled with planning and anticipation. Anything could happen at an Onsen, if one keeps their eyes open and know where to look.

* * *

_TBC_

_Chapter 10: Onward and upwards to trouble_


End file.
